Breath of Life
by Sarudoshi
Summary: in a city like this, he never would've imagined that he'd meet someone as tough and passionate... and beautiful. why does she make him ache for her like he aches for a full moon..? KibaOC mostly, light TsumeOC R&R please! thanks; rated M mostly for language and smut moments and slight gore. no lemons, sorry folks.
1. Cold Recollections

_Paradise._

_Does it exist?_

_And more importantly, how far will I have to run, or how long will I have to fight, to reach it?_

**_Chapter I : Cold Recollections_**

* * *

Snow was starting to fall, softly descending from the overcast night sky above.

Quieted whimpering sounded at his back as he walked through the deserted wasteland, the wasteland that was a 'no-man's-land' zone between the homeland he'd been forced out of and the rest of the world.

The teenager glanced over his shoulder at the source of the whimpering, a frown set on his gray brow.  
'Stop whimpering, will you?' He growled, his tone patient despite his irritation at having to hear her whimpering.

The black wolf pup sniffed and looked up at the teenage wolf with watery silver eyes, tear stains running down her cheeks.

'I can't help it! It's just that Mommy a-and Daddy are...!' She began to cry again.

He mentally groaned in exasperation at hearing his baby sister start crying for the hundredth time, turning to look at her, ducking his head to nudge the underside of her fuzzy chin, her crying quieting when he nudged her with his warm nose.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes, another whimper fighting its way up her throat.  
'T-Tsume-nii,' she said, yelping slightly when he removed his muzzle from her chin to grasp her scruff, picking her up off the ground and lifting her on his back.

He started walking again, hearing her whimper quiet protests to him carrying her like if she were a newborn; he laughed inwardly at noting she was indeed related to him through her stubborn willpower.

'Stop crying and get some sleep, okay? Ya need it to get stronger.' He said quietly.

'... Okay. Tsume-nii?' She said.

He pricked an ear. 'What's up?'

'Is... is it really just you and me, now?' Nikki asked in a small voice.

'... Yeah. Just you and me, kid. Go to sleep now, okay? I'll wake you when we find water.' Tsume answered gently, hearing her mumble an 'OK' before there was no more words coming from the pup sleeping on his back.

_**Eighteen Years Later...**_

The sun beat down on the concrete-covered earth, the gray buildings towering around the slab of concrete.

A girl sprinted for the tree that was rooted to the "island" slab, perking up when a loud grunt sounded and a figure in black dropped on her from above.

She jumped out of the way, drawing the knife concealed in the belt loop of her jeans as she flew at her "assailant", small metallic '_klanging_' ringing in her ears as her foe drew his own knife and met her challenge, his knife clashing with hers sharply.

He aimed a foot at her gut, kicking her away as he drew his knife-wielding arm back to swing the blade forward.

She ducked, narrowly missing his attack, before she swung a leg out and tripped him, sending him falling backward; his knife flew from his grip.

He landed on the concrete with a muffled curse, groaning slightly; his eyes sharpened as he extended a fist upward at the girl as she aimed her knife at his throat, both extended weapons paused short of an inch or two.

The girl panted heavily, her jet black hair cascading down her shoulders, her canine teeth flashed in a sneer; her sharp sky colored eyes pierced his bright amber eyes, narrowed slightly.

He let a smirk curl his upper lip as he drew back his extended fist, panting as well from sparring with her.  
"Not bad... Baby sister." He praised coolly, knowing she hated for him to mock her.

She rolled her eyes and got off him, kicking his side with the toe of her left combat boot.

"Shut up, ya old geezer. You got your ass beat by an 18-year-old; ya should be crying your eyes out by now." She remarked sardonically.

Tsume straightened to come to at least a head and a half taller than his baby sister, smirking down at her and ruffling her straight hair.  
"If I were a spineless _asswipe_ like most of the guys around here, then yeah." He quipped.

Nikki huffed and bumped him with her right hip, folding her arms at her chest. "So you're saying you _are_? _That's_ nothing new to me!" She chuckled.

He made a face, earning a giggle; he planted a hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair absently. "Your hair's gotten long." He mused.

She shooed his hand away. "And?" She wondered.

He shrugged and placed his knife back in the side of his right boot, starting to walk away.  
"Ya look like less of the brat sister you are with your hair long." He replied nonchalantly over his shoulder, sticking his thumbs in his pants pockets.

She stared after her brother, pushing her bangs back before she huffed to herself and picked up her knife, returning it to the belt hook of her faded jeans before following him at a slower pace.

"Jackass." She growled quietly under her breath.

**_Four years later…_**

His feet skidded to a halt once he'd put enough distance between the barking black dog and himself.

"Geez, you act like you're running from the cops or a pack of hunters." A voice declared patiently near him, perking his ears; he turned an amber eye at the owner of the voice.

A lithe black wolf sat on an old dumpster, her silver eyes slightly teasing and slightly annoyed at the same time.

His shoulders slumped in relief and he exhaled.  
"I don't see you trying to dodge the cops every time you catch a whiff of their stink." He quipped gruffly, annoyed with her words.

The black wolf chuckled and hopped off the dumpster, shifting into the form of a young woman with shoulder-length jet black hair and sky blue eyes. "That's because I learn not to follow in your tracks." She sighed.

He rolled his eyes at her 'holier-than-thou' response. "Shut up, brat." He growled.

"Don't call me that. Besides, you wouldn't be running from some house-pet if you'd have taken me with you on your gig the other day." She shot back, crossing her arms at her chest.

His amber eyes tightened. "I told you before, remember? It's too dangerous for you to go with me. You're not bullet-proof no matter how faster you are than some human's shotgun." He reminded sternly.

She scowled, blue clashing with amber. "The hell I'm not! I'm not a kid anymore, Tsume; I can protect myself and I sure as hell am faster than any dumbass who tries to use me as a target…" She began angrily.

"Hey, Tsume!" One of the men from his group barked a few blocks behind, stopping their escalating argument.

She glared up at him before he huffed and turned to stand before the rest of his "hunting party".

"What the hell's the hurry? It's not like nobody's followin' ya." A slightly stout man named Chen wondered of their fearless leader, stooping to regain his bearings.

"I know." He replied.

"We got enough food and stuff; isn't this enough for us?" A lanky man named Sedo declared rather lightly, hoisting a box on his left shoulder.

"The provisions for the nobles are going to be passing through the checkpoint for tomorrow." Tsume pointed out.

"We're gonna hit them _again_?" the youngest member of the group named Gehl, a pup to her eyes, asked surprisedly.

He shot him a look, making all three humans stiffen.

"Chen, Sedo you're on the advance team." He instructed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Hell, so long as your sister tags along, ya won't hear _me_ complaining." Chen declared, throwing a sly look at the black wolf from behind his shades.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she scoffed.  
"Keep it in your pants, _fucker_." She shot back, her right hand flying to the knife hidden behind her back as her upper lip curled.

"Knock it off." Tsume quieted her, perking her ears and earning a scowl from his sister; she sniffed and threw him the finger before walking past him further down the alley, her hands lowering to the pockets of her jeans.

"Whatever. If ya don't show up back at the hideout before dawn, I'll celebrate being an only child, _Tsume-nii_!" She hollered lightly, her feet  
picking up the pace as she retreated back to their 'hideout'.

* * *

_feedback is muchly appreciated so review please! thanks everyone~ :'D_


	2. Prologue: Hope or Danger

_**Chapter II: Hope or Danger: Prologue**_

* * *

A stale breeze caught at her hair, carrying a familiar scent with it.

She widened her eyes slightly and then sniffed the air, hopping up from polishing her knife to put it in the belt-loop of her jeans and sprint out into the dull-looking day.

The scent was stronger as she sprinted further away from her hiding place, the scent mingling with the familiar scent of her brother.

She grimaced and clucked her tongue under her breath. "_Damn it_, Tsume." She growled, finding the scent led to an old concrete tower.  
Her legs kicked into overdrive as she leapt onto a low roof, continuing to leap as she followed the mingled scents of wolf that stung her nose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::AA:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud growl sounded as a black wolf crashed into the stranger, knocking him away from her brother.

The stranger kicked the wolf away, rolling to glare at the intruder and flash his teeth.  
She growled at him and bared her teeth, meeting the stranger's narrowed and fierce amber eyes.

"What the hell are you **doing** here?" Her brother demanded from behind.

'Saving your ass, now **shut it**.' She snapped back, looking at the stranger. 'Try to hurt him again and I'll rip your throat out.' She growled a threat.

The white wolf growled. 'Who're you to interfere in my fight?' He demanded.

'_His sister_, that's who, asshole.' She spat, lifting her tail like a flag.

He growled again.  
Her ears perked as she heard the sound of footsteps coming up to the top of the tower.

"Get out of here, before they see you." Tsume snapped at her.

She looked back at him annoyedly. 'But, Tsume…!'

"Nikki, **now**." He ordered.

The white wolf had already limped his way down the other side of the tower, briefly throwing a glance over his shoulder at the black wolf before he fled.

She growled, annoyed, and sighed. 'Don't get caught by those humans, whatever the hell you do.' She warned her brother, fleeing after the white wolf.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You get around pretty quick with a bum leg."

The wolf turned and glared, a growl in his throat.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and striking sky blue eyes met his alert amber gaze; her arms folded over her chest as she donned a hooded blue leather jacket over a pale blue tank top, black skinny jeans and scuffed black combat boots.

His eyes tightened when he saw the she-wolf from the tower, meeting her silver stare. 'Why did you follow me?' He asked slowly.

She shrugged.  
"My brother made me leave; his friends don't know what he is... Or what I am." She replied in a calm voice that was nothing like the growl that had first greeted him minutes ago.

He huffed. 'He probably thought you were going to blow your cover.' He mused.

Her fur bristled. "I'm not that stupid! Besides, who the hell're **you** to say that _anyway_?"

The wolf hobbled away from the old fountain to start walking. 'Kiba.' He answered over his shoulder.

She clucked her tongue again and followed him, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans. "Mine's Nikki." She replied.

He glanced up at her and huffed again. 'Some name; '_Noble Queen_'. Y'don't look anything like a queen.' He declared coolly.

A vein twitched above her right brow. "Don't hate it; yours is too literal." She remarked in the same tone.  
The wolf smirked despite himself. _Spunky_, he thought.

"So just what're you doing in this shithole, anyway?" She asked curiously, bursting his thought-bubble.

He began to answer when the sound of someone loading a shotgun disrupted the atmosphere, making both wolves freeze where they stood.  
He whirled about first to see a grizzled old man in a trench coat aiming the front of a loaded shotgun at them, particularly at him.

The black dog at his side growled loudly.

She drew her knife from her jeans. "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Run…"

The dog barked as it leapt at them, quieting her.

'Get moving, **NOW**!' Kiba snapped at her, snapping at her with his teeth as he faced the dog.

Nikki glared briefly at him before sprinting away down a side-alley, hopping onto an old trash can and leaping onto a low rooftop from there.  
The sound of the shotgun going off rang in her ears, making her cringe.

She looked over her shoulder at the marketplace and clenched her teeth.  
"Jackass." She growled, hearing the sound of police sirens shortly following the gunshot.

* * *

_feedback is well loved here so review please! thanks! xD_


	3. Hope or Danger: Moonless Dome

_**Chapter III: Hope or Danger: Moonless Dome**_

* * *

Her hands balled into fists at her sides as she stared up the length of the stairs leading to the main entrance of the police department; she started to make her way up.

"Turning your brother in?" A voice wondered behind her, making her jump and look over her shoulder at the owner; a pudgy tan wolf with amber eyes wearing a black collar stood behind her, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

She exhaled a little. "Hige; shit, you scared me." She declared, letting him come forward.

"Either you're on a suicide mission or you're going to sell out your brother to the nobles." He mused lightly, looking at her with curious yet playful garnet eyes.

She chuckled. "I'm not going to rat out my brother, idiot."  
She explained to him about meeting the white wolf that had been shot in the marketplace.

He scratched the back of his head. "Geez, all that trouble for some guy you just met? You're crazier than your brother." He declared.

She scowled. "Like hell I am. If you just came to pester me, I'll be going now." She shot back, storming up the steps.

"Nik, wait, I'm coming!" Hige whined, following quickly at her heels.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Okay, just try not to stare at my ass, then." She sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He followed her back inside the main room once the humans had left, seeing her crouch before the cage the white wolf was held in.

"So this is your guy, huh?" He wondered as she looked him over.

"Yeah, this is him."

She smiled wryly as she slipped a hand past the bars of the cage to reach to stroke his fur. "You gonna sleep all day, tough guy?" She asked the wolf quietly.  
His amber eyes blinked stiffly before they shot open at seeing the black she-wolf, briefly looking past her at the tan wolf standing at her back.

'I thought I told you to run.' He replied in the same tone, seeing her hand retract.

Her nose wrinkled. "And leave you to the so-called mercy of these shit-faced humans? Not a chance." She quipped, slightly annoyed that he thought she'd abandoned him.

The wolf smiled faintly. 'Crazy.' He muttered.

She huffed. "Shut up, fang boy."

"So other than you two almost ready to make out, I gotta say that you really screwed up; I mean, I've seen one of our own get caught before, but never this badly!" Hige spoke up from behind, making her almost start before she looked over her shoulder at him and shot him a look that reminded him of her brother.

Kiba looked at him and seemed to make a face. 'I can get out of here whenever I feel like it.' He retorted.

"A-huh, so why're you in here?"

'I just needed a place to rest for a while, that's all.'

He chuckled. "I'm Hige, it's nice to meet ya."

'So why're you in here, anyway?'

"No reason; it smelled like something interesting was gonna happen, so I just followed my nose, y'know? Besides, I got nowhere else to go. Aside from finding this crazy nut getting ready to bust you out of here, that is." He jabbed a thumb at his friend; she made a face and punched his arm.

"It wasn't like that, dumbass! I just…" She quieted and glared at the steel bars of the cage.

He eyed her briefly before returning to Hige.  
'That's not your true form; why do you hide yourself?' He demanded.

"So I don't end up where you are," he laughed slightly. "These people are terrified of us, so, y'know, if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone." He explained.

'Living a lie? Just so you can die a miserable death in this city?' He growled, his lip curling.

"Gotta do what you can to survive right? Keep looking like that and you'll be back here in no time: it draws too much attention." He remarked calmly.

'Have you given up your pride as a **wolf**?' Kiba demanded, straightening a little as he flashed his teeth in annoyance.

"Lie back down, idiot, your leg's still injured." Nikki scolded quickly, glaring at him.

Hige smiled wryly. "You're a strange one, all right; but pride doesn't count for much when you're dead, y'know?"

The sound of sirens going off made her start; she jumped to her feet, drawing the knife from her jeans.  
She clenched her teeth and groaned.  
"Damn that idiot Tsume!" She growled, making a mental note to beat him when she met up with him again.

Kiba growled loud as he started to work on the bars, his teeth bending them enough so he could slip free.

"I hate to break it to you two, but we've got to go before those humans come back here…" She quieted when she saw the white wolf straighten into the form of a handsome young man that looked her age with wild brown hair and cold blue eyes.

He met her slightly awed blue gaze and smirked. "Let's go."

Her cheeks colored pink before she cleared her throat and nodded. "Right."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So why'd you come to this crummy town, anyway?"

"I smelled something; the scent of lunar flower. It's here, in this city."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; my nose can tell when a dog's taking a dump ten kilometers away."

"Yeah? Must really stink."

"Sure does!" He looked to see the white wolf smile slightly at him, smiling back.

"So why did you escape with me?" He asked.

"Oh I dunno; excitement I guess. Besides, you seemed kind of interesting." He shrugged.

"Where're you headed next?" She wondered quietly from sitting next to the tan wolf, looking at him.

He looked up at the domed night sky.  
"To Paradise; there isn't any moonlight in this place." He noted more to himself, perking her ears.

Her eyes widened before she smiled softly. _Paradise_? She wondered.

"Paradise, huh? That sounds like fun." Hige smiled.

A slight breeze caught at his hair. "My name's Kiba." He finally answered the tan wolf.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hige snored loud near her.

She sat against the old metal crate, staring out at the ruined-looking buildings.  
Sleep had evaded her tonight; she wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because she was thinking too much again.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked behind, making her jump and look to see the white wolf looking at her from sleeping near Hige.

She shook her head and smiled a little, "Not really; probably thinking too much." She answered, watching him straighten to come sit next to her.

"Y'look like you're thinking about your brother." He guessed, leaning back against the crate.

She shrugged. "Not really. Tsume can take care of himself without me; I learned that long ago." She mused, tucking a few strands of hair behind her right ear.

His blue eyes locked on hers and she blushed slightly before looking away. "How's your leg?" She asked.  
He looked away as well and shrugged. "It doesn't hurt like it did earlier." He answered.

She smirked slightly at him. "Tough guy."

He chuckled, returning the smirk. "Like you're one to talk."

She smiled and then sighed, brushing some hair back.  
"Do you really want to go to Paradise?" She asked softly, perking his ears.

He nodded.  
"There's a voice inside me that's been telling me to search for it." He glanced at her. "Why?"

She looked at him. "If you leave this place, can I go with you?" She asked him.

He glanced away from her.  
"It's not an easy journey, Nikki…" He began.

She shook her head.

"I can fight, and I'm fast! I just… I don't want to be here, anymore. Kiba."  
A slight shiver rolled down his arms at hearing her say his name but he brushed the sensation away quickly.  
"Let me go with you to find Paradise." She said softly, her eyes hopeful.

He quieted and stared at the distant buildings, saying nothing for a long moment.  
She lowered her gaze at her well-worn black boots, black hair cascading down the side of her face.

"If you really want to find Paradise, you can come with me." He finally said, perking her ears; she looked at him in surprise.

Her eyes softened. "We'll do it together." She amended with a nod.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah." He nodded back.

For some reason he wasn't familiar with, the weight of finding Paradise on his own felt lighter now that he met someone who wanted what he wanted.  
_  
She's just a girl_, he argued with himself.  
On top of that, he'd just _met her_ for the Moon's sake.

Why was he getting excited over a she-wolf that was the kid sister of some jerk who tried to kill him?

Her hand clapped gently on his shoulder, stirring him from his brooding thoughts.  
"I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Kiba." She bid him goodnight, smiling slightly at him before she poked his forehead with two fingers.

"Get some sleep too, okay tough guy?" She teased, turning to walk over to sleep near Hige.

He watched her leave, his eyes following the curve in her hips and the tail that was held aloft; he smiled to himself at her posture.

Maybe he really _was_ getting over-excited over her.

* * *

_review please; thanks~ :')_


	4. Hope or Danger: Unrequited Hearts

_**Chapter IV: Hope or Danger: Unrequited Hearts**_

* * *

She grimaced at his instinctive reaction to seeing the dog, sighing. "Cool it, will you? Geez." She growled, her hand reflexively grabbing his own before she pulled him away and after Hige's lead down the street.

He came to his senses to see her dragging him away by the hand like a child; he scowled at her. "It's not like I was going to eat it." He sniffed.

She huffed. "I don't care what the hell you were gonna do, I'm just saying to keep your teeth in your mouth and keep calm." She argued, scowling at him over her shoulder.

Kiba returned the huff and jerked his hand free of her grip, scowling again. "Don't _mother_ me, princess." He shot back, his tone indignant and annoyed.

"Well don't act like an _immature pup_, dipshit." Nikki growled, storming past Hige into an alley.

Hige also disappeared into the alley behind her, leaving the white wolf alone; he groaned under his breath and cursed, following his friends.

"See, what'd I tell ya? Nobody notices us." Hige said, seeming oblivious of their slight squabble as he tossed a hot dog at Kiba, throwing one to Nikki as well before he plopped down on a stairwell.

She munched on the dog, glancing up to see Kiba sniffing the hot dog first before taking a bite.

He grimaced. "This tastes awful." He declared.

She sighed. "Typical; you're so used to not eating human food that y'can't stand a handout when you get one." She said, finishing the hot dog and wiping her fingers on her jeans.

He made a face. "I don't see you hunting up something else to eat, either." He quipped.

Nikki huffed and scowled at him. "Shut it, dumbass." She growled.

Hige sweatdropped. "Geez, you two are acting like an old married couple…"

"**SHUT IT, SCENT HOUND**!" Nikki and Kiba shouted him down, making him shrink back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WW::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A small rock hit the back of his head, making him stop walking to turn around and see her stooped over to catch her breath from running after him.

"Nikki; go back to find Hige, okay? I'll be fine here…"

"You're crazier than my brother if you think you're going in there alone. I'm coming with you." She declared, straightening to scowl at him and put a fist on her hip.

He scowled at her. "No, you're not; I know you got in the other day, but that doesn't mean you're going to get in just as easily this time around. Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I find the Flower Maiden." He explained, quieting when she grabbed the front of his jacket and scowled stubbornly into his cold blue stare.

"I'm not leaving your side, Kiba. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, got it?" She stated sternly, the sharpness of her sky-blue eyes reminiscent of her brother.

He stared at her for a moment before he gently pushed her off. "Fine. Keep up, then; and don't get killed." He said defeatedly, storming away.

She nodded and went to catch up with him. "Sounds pretty easy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He watched as she ignored the stares from some of the guys in the large cell, folding her arms over her chest and sitting next to him.

"You _do_ realize your low cut top draws too much attention, right?" He wondered of her.

She scoffed and shot him a look, "Yeah, I know. It's not like you're exactly a saint _either_, y'know; so keep it in your pants and quit staring." She remarked, seeing his cheeks color a slight shade of red.

Kiba huffed and looked away. "I _wasn't_ staring, princess." He defended.

Nikki blushed as well and snorted, hugging her ribs. "Like hell. You're a guy, and you have a freaking dick. Tell me the math is wrong." She growled.

His cheeks flushed.  
"It isn't. But if I were anything like those sleazy jerks your brother runs with, I'd do otherwise."  
His gaze softened minutely. "I'm not like that." He explained.

She scowled slightly and then huffed, looking away. "If you say so, wonder boy."

Kiba smirked a little at her defensive tone, looking away as well. "Princess."

Nikki's elbow jabbed into his ribs. "Don't call me that. I hate being called '_princess_'." She scolded, wrinkling her nose at the name.

He quieted and the silence fell between them for a long while.

"What's wrong with that name?" He asked quietly, disturbing the silence.

She shrugged and brought her knees to her chest, holding onto them. "I'm not weak, and the name princess basically screams 'weak'. That's why."

Kiba looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "If it lightens things, I don't consider you weak." He admitted quietly, perking her ears.

Nikki glanced at him and blushed, lowering her gaze to her boots. "Thanks, Kiba." She said quietly.

He nodded. "You're welcome." He replied.

She looked at him and smiled a little, lifting a hand to rub at a smudge of dirt on his cheek with her thumb; he wrinkled his nose and heard her chuckle softly.

"Still mothering me." He muttered when she retracted her hand, seeing her smile again.

"Quit whining so much, will you? I never expected someone as tough as you to whine like a whimpering cub." She quipped, rolling her eyes.

Kiba huffed.  
Nikki smiled again and exhaled, leaning against his shoulder; he blinked and looked at her, seeing her get comfortable.

"You tired?" He wondered quietly.

She shrugged. "Not really."

He smiled slightly at her and watched her close her eyes. "Wake me when something happens." She muttered, pressing her cheek against his jacket sleeve.

"'Kay."

She dozed off on him, sighing a little in her sleep.  
He looked down at her and smiled again to himself; _she looks so peaceful_, he thought.

He shook the thought away. _No, I can't do that. I won't hurt her. Or myself_. He banned himself from feeling anything more for the sleeping she-wolf.

She was off limits. And he sure as hell didn't want to break her heart by leading her on.

Not only would she hate him for it, but he'd hate himself for it too.

So _why_ in the name of the Moon did he still want her? Even though he only knew her for a couple of days, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and make her his.

Hell, he wanted to take her to _Paradise_.

He looked down at her again, his blue eyes soft; he lifted his left hand to gingerly brush some hair from her face, tucking the strands behind her ear.

She grumbled something and snuggled further into his side, her arms clinging to his chest.

A small shiver crept down his arms at having her reflexively snuggle closer to him.

_Great Moon, she has _**no**_ idea how much more difficult she's making things!_ He mentally cursed.

"Aww, don't you look cute." A voice declared, making him perk up alertly and look up to see they were letting more inmates in, Hige amongst them.

He winked and went to plop down next to Kiba and the sleeping Nikki.

"Hige; what in the world are you doing here?" Kiba wondered, his voice subdued due to the fact that he was trying to let his companion sleep.

Hige shrugged.  
"Come on, we're friends, right?" He answered in the same tone.

He shot him a look. "Coming from _you_, that sounds kinda fishy." He said warily.

She stirred a little, her arms tightening on his chest, making both wolves glance down at her.

The tan wolf smiled. "She knocked out on you, huh?" He guessed.

He nodded.  
"Yeah. Guess she didn't sleep much." He shrugged.

Hige looked at the she-wolf a second time and his garnet eyes softened. "She looks so peaceful."

Kiba looked down at her and smiled to himself. "Yeah, she does." He said; the tone in his voice was sort of tender.

The tan wolf glanced up at him. "You like her."  
It wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "I think. I'm trying not to think about it." He replied.

He lifted a brow.  
"Howcome? It's not because of the whole Paradise thing, is it?"

He nodded slightly. "I can't afford to get sidetracked."  
He looked down at the sleeping wolf and his gaze softened. "But I can't just break her heart that easily, either." He added quietly, scowling at the far wall.

Hige nodded slightly and sighed a little to himself.  
"Look, Nikki's a great girl. She's kind of like her brother yeah, but she's actually a caring girl with a big heart. And she seems to trust you." He admitted quietly, perking the wolf's ears.

Kiba met his garnet gaze and then lowered his gaze down at the girl as she twitched in her sleep, his fingers lowering to push loose strands of hair from her face.

She was listening to their conversation and her heart fluttered in her chest at hearing that he liked her.

_Slow down, girl_, she mentally scolded herself.  
She had no right to be getting in over her head with this guy.  
As much as it pained her, she realized that he wasn't hers.

Kiba was off limits and that was final.  
_They were just friends._

He probably wasn't really in love with her, anyway, she deemed; he was too handsome, and strong, and kind.  
He could have anyone he wanted, if he felt like.

She didn't deserve him. She didn't want to believe that he could love her, as painful as it was to think that.

But Sweet Moon, she wanted it to be that way, she wanted him to be hers and she wanted him to love her!

_She wanted him to take her to Paradise._

* * *

_review please, thanks. _


	5. Hope or Danger: Fleeting Glance of Hope

_**Chapter V: Hope or Danger: Fleeting Glance of Hope**_

* * *

The stench of noble made the tense air horridly pungent.

Her nose wrinkled and her hands tightened into fists at her sides as they followed the fading scent of lunar flower.

Something bad was going to happen; she could feel it in the air and it made her stomach churn.

Whatever was making the flower scent fade, she didn't like it one damn bit.

They ended up in a long abandoned alley, the cover of darkness brightening her silver eyes.

The sight of a man walking on a higher ledge above the ground made them skid to a halt.

Her eyes flew to the unconscious girl gathered in the man's arms; her fur bristled along her spine and a soft growl began to brew in the back of her throat.

"Wolves."

They tensed up where they stood at his automatic recognizing of their true forms.  
"It is to you that I give my gratitude for awakening her." He drawled.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"And what the hell do you want?"

"The Flower Maiden is mine." He stated.

"The Maiden? Is that Cheza?" Hige gasped.

The sound of an airship engine starting sounded then, a bright light illuminating the clad-in-black human; he lifted the girl up by the back of her neck high.

Her eyes widened in surprise before an immediate anger consumed her, singing in her blood.

"Put her down!" She shouted, her claws growing as they dug into her palms.

The girl opened her mouth and released an inhuman scream that pierced the sound barrier.  
Hige and Nikki cringed and covered their ears.

"We'll meet in Paradise: if we meet again, that is." The man declared, the light from the airship brightening behind him.

Kiba took off for the bridge, sprinting at top speed.

Nikki perked up.  
"Kiba, DON'T!" She shouted, quickly following and tackling him, rolling until she had him on his back and her knife at his throat.

"Nikki, get off; he's getting away!" He barked angrily, his teeth sharp in the grimace that marred his handsome face as he briefly spared a glance at the sharp blade of her knife.

Her grip tightened on the knife and on his right shoulder.  
"You're bat-shit crazy if you think I'm gonna let you get killed, Kiba!" She shouted him down, angered tears welling in her eyes as she vainly prayed the buzzing would stop.

Kiba's eyes widened slightly at seeing her on the verge of tears, perking up as the light disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Her shoulder shook and she glared down at him; she got off his belly, getting to her feet and letting him up as she tucked her knife back in the belt loop of her jeans.

"Nikki, are you all right?" He reached to grab her shoulder.

"I'm fine! Drop it, okay?" She cringed at his touch and glared at him, her sky blue eyes sharp and pained at the same time.

"Guys, I think we should get outta here." Hige notified them, interrupting Kiba as he was about to open his mouth to say something else.

Kiba quieted and nodded, briefly shooting Hige a look before they started off in search of a new hiding place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked up from seeing Hige snoring soundly next to her to the white wolf sitting on a half-submerged pipe near the opening of the water way, staring into space.

Wordlessly and silently she padded over to sit with him.

He remained silent for another several minutes.

"Did you know that man was a noble?" He asked her softly, perking her ears and rousing her from beginning to doze off.

She nodded.  
"Yeah; he and the noble that rules this city don't get along very well, I'm guessing, so that's why he stole her. Cheza, I mean." She answered quietly, looking at the running water past the grate cover.

"How did he know we were wolves, then?" He wondered, the undertone of his question impatient.

She shrugged. "Hell if I know; nobles are weird enough as it is. Trying to figure them out is like opening a bag of cats." She mused.

They fell silent for a long moment.

"Nikki," he began quietly, shattering the silence between them.

"Mm?"

"Why were you crying, back in the alley?" He asked, perking her ears again.

She lowered her gaze and rubbed her left arm, huffing.  
"That human pissed me off, that's all. Don't look too much into it, okay?" She answered; her voice was stiff and defensive.

He finally looked at her, seeing that her hands were shaking a little. "You were crying for a reason and I want to know what it was." He pressed stubbornly.

Nikki flashed her teeth briefly, glaring up at him. "Just drop it, Kiba. It's none of your business in the first place, anyway." She growled softly, a stubborn and defensive light shining in her blue stare.

They glared at each other for another long moment.

Kiba reluctantly backed down at last, tearing his gaze away from her defensive glare as he looked down at his feet.  
She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, looking away from him.

"Thank you, for earlier." He said softly after a while, steering her attention away from the snoring Hige.

She nodded and her shoulders eased finally, a wry look crossing her face. "Don't mention it."

She moved closer to lean onto his shoulder.  
He looked at her and his eyes softened again as he let her lean onto him. "Get some sleep, wolf girl." He teased gently, hearing her laugh softly.

"Shut up, wonder boy." She quipped, quieting and soon drifting to sleep.

He soon fell asleep as well, holding her shoulders as she clung to his jacket.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He skidded to a halt as the sound of sirens slightly hurt his ears, ducking behind an alley wall to regain his breath.  
He looked down at the fresh wound on his arm and grimaced. "Shit."

"I think he went that way!"

"You're right, come on!"

The sound of men running after his trail perked his ears.  
He swore under his breath, poking his head around the corner to see how close they were to his corner.

A figure dropped down on one of the men, knocking him flat.

His eyes widened slightly; a sleek silver wolf with garnet eyes stared over at him past her shoulder.

"Damn bitch!" The man's comrade shouted as he flew at her.

She hopped off his toppled friend and sprinted for the corner he was hiding behind, her hand grabbing his right wrist in her haste.

"Come on, hurry!" She declared, looking at him with silver eyes, her red-streaked black hair all he saw other than the bright silver eyes of the girl that had saved his neck.

He nodded. "Right."

He picked up the pace and sprinted at her side as both gray and silver wolves outran the police and ran as fast as their paws could carry them.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ :3_


	6. Hope or Danger: End Theme

**_Chapter VI: Hope or Danger: End Theme_**

* * *

"I thought I told you that I _hate_ smelly places!" He whined as they ran through the sewer again.

"Quit complaining, idiot; your nose is gonna be just fine." She quipped with a huff.

His complaining was starting to get on her nerves.

If there was one thing she gained from her brother – and no matter how many times she _hated_ to admit it aloud – it was a short temper.  
That and a great heap of sarcasm she was, on the other hand, grateful for.

"Hey runt, what's eating you?" Hige asked the young wolf they'd picked up, stirring her from her thoughts.

"I'm not a _runt_! And my name's **Toboe**." The pup defended indignantly.

She looked back at the brown wolf and smiled slightly.  
"Cool name. Mine's Nikki, that's Kiba, and this pudgy idiot is Hige." She introduced in a jovial tone.

"Hang on, why the hell am **I** the only one who got a tag?" The tan wolf griped, looking at her.

She cuffed him over the head.  
"Dumbass, it's because you're being such a moron to the pup." She quipped patiently.

He huffed. "Well forgive me if I don't exactly have good _people skills_ like _you_…"

"**What was that**?" She growled lowly.

"N-Nothing at all! Why wouldja think I said something?" He laughed weakly.  
She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Where're you guys headed?" Toboe asked then, perking her ears.

"To the exit of course." Hige said matter-of-factly, earning a look from the she-wolf.

"We're leaving town." Kiba answered.

"And then where?" He asked innocently.

"To Paradise." He replied.

"Paradise…" The pup stopped walking, making the trio turn and stop as well.

"Hey, d'you guys know Tsume?" He asked then.

"Tsume?" Hige repeated.

"_Sadly_." Nikki sighed.

"He the one with the scar on his chest?" Kiba wondered.

"Yeah, that's Tsume all right!" Toboe declared lightly.

"Okay, what about him?" Nikki put in curiously, looking at the pup.

_This kid would have to be an idiot to think my brother would consider him his friend_, she thought.

"Well, he's one of us, so I thought he'd wanna leave too." Toboe declared, deflated, as he looked down at his boots.

She smiled slightly at the pup; _yep, he's naïve all right_, she mused, looking at Kiba as he moved forward to inspect something on the concrete.

"Find something?" She wondered as she went to his side.

He inspected a few drops of blood, looking at her. "This smell like your brother's blood?" He asked.

She sniffed the blood on his fingertips and grimaced, nodding.  
"Yeah, that's his all right. He must've had a run in with the police." She muttered, straightening to her feet and helping him up.

He nodded. "Let's find him and go." He declared, grabbing her wrist and leading the way.

She blushed slightly and then smiled at him, following quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The girl glared patiently at him, huffing. "Ass." She growled.

He began to spout a remark at her before the sound of the door opening pricked his ears.  
She tensed where she stood, watching three people enter the room.

"What a crap heap; why the hell'd you bring us to this dump?" The tan wolf wondered of their leader in the front.

"Tsume!" The brown wolf declared in relief.  
"You…!"  
His amber eyes rounded on the black she-wolf behind the white wolf leading them. "And you. I've been looking all over the place for **you**." He growled.

She huffed. "Good to see you too, dear brother. I see you've gone and tried to get killed off by the humans _again_." She growled back, bristled by his greeting.

"I smelled the blood from your wound; followed it all the way from town." The white wolf declared, breaking eye contact between the siblings and locking gaze with the amber stare of the gray wolf.

He scoffed. "And you're gonna nurse me back to health? I don't need your help. Especially from a _flight risk_ like _you_." He growled at his sister.

She bristled again and glared at him. "You…"

"Tsume; look, um, we're leaving the city. And I really think you should come with us!" The brown pup piped up then, quieting the gray wolf.

He sneered. "And just where is this merry band of yours going?" He demanded.

"To Paradise." She answered him, seeing him look at her again.

He scoffed.  
"When the hell're you going to wake up and realize there's no such place as Paradise, Nikki? It doesn't exist; it's just a puppy's fairy tale! You're not leaving this place." He snapped at her.

She glared at him. "It **DOES** exist, Tsume! I'm going to look for it and I'll be damned to hell if you stop me." She snarled as she flashed her teeth, her hands balling into fists.

He bristled. "**You're. Not. Going.**"

Her teeth sharpened in the grimace on her face. "You don't rule my life, you're not my father." She growled.

"I'm the closest thing you've _got_, Nikki! I'll be damned if I let this cheap shit brainwash you into believing in a place that _never existed_…"

"**Don't** drag Kiba into this, Tsume! It's not his fault so leave him alone." She snarled sharply, growling at him.

"Look, Tsume, if we stay here, we're just going to end up spending the rest of our lives in hiding or worse! We can't live with humans anymore and survive." Toboe spoke up again, stilling their argument.

The room quieted.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but a nasty stink is headed this way." Hige piped up from standing near the window.

"We're surrounded." Nikki grumbled.

"Let me ask you: why did you guys come to this city? It's because of the flower scent, wasn't it? Well that scent is gone now. There's no reason to stay here anymore." Kiba spoke up, looking at each of the wolves in the room.

"The flower scent has nothing to do with it; **Nikki** and I **belong** here." Tsume declared first, perking her ears; she grimaced and shot him a look.

"I can see that: this city is a dump. Your sister, though, doesn't want to be here anymore. She _wants_ to go to Paradise." He retorted.

She looked at him in slight surprise, perking up when her brother moved forward.

"I've still got a score to settle with you." He growled as he came closer.

Without telling herself to move an inch, she moved to stand in between them, her arms extending out as she blocked her brother from making to hit her friend.

He ignored her stance, glaring at the white wolf.  
"Let me ask you something: you said your pride wouldn't let you pass as a human. Well, you look pretty _human_ to me; where'd your pride go?" He demanded snidely.

"Nowhere: nothing has changed." He replied.

"Do you have the _slightest_ idea of what'll happen if you leave the city?" He briefly glanced at the black wolf.

"Yeah."

"_You'll just die._"

"Possibly. Everyone's gonna die; but if your life has no purpose, then you're dead _already_."

A bright light shined on them from outside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind caught at her hair, whipping it sharply as it howled in her ears.

She looked over her shoulder at the dome's opening, almost reluctant to leave.

"Nikki, come on!" The white wolf hollered from below, perking her ears as he seemed to shout against the wind.

She looked forward and smirked wryly, taking off at a sprint and grunting as she jumped over the ledge, doing a small backflip before she landed lithely next to him and Hige.

Kiba rolled his eyes at her dramatics.  
"Show off." He muttered as she laughed.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ C':_


	7. Blood in the Dry Wasteland

_**Chapter VII: Blood in the Dry Wasteland**_

* * *

"… Yeah but if we had stayed in the city, we coulda eaten something by now." The brown wolf remarked.

"If we'd have stayed, we'd be pelts for the nobles to walk on." The silver wolf pointed out knowingly, perking his ears.

"We can last a lot longer if we bask in the moonlight; I traveled a full month like that." The white wolf declared.

The black wolf looked up at him. "A month on moonlight?" She smiled slightly. "Sorry love, but a girl's gotta eat." She mused quietly.  
He shot her a look; she smiled innocently at him.

"I agree with Nikki," the tan wolf piped up, slightly surprised by his friend's ludicrous idea of basking in moonlight.

"It should stop snowing any day now; once that happens, the night draws closer and the moon will be out." Kiba added, seeming to ignore the pudgy wolf's agreement.

"Well if worse comes to worse, we could always eat each other." Tsume put in, surprising four out of the five wolves around him. "We could start with the runt since he's gotten so scrawny, and then there's Miss Bitchy Eri over here, and of course there's little porky over there." He listed.

"Why you cheap…" Eri began to growl.

"Hang on a second, howcome Kiba and Nikki aren't on the menu!?" Toboe demanded as Hige shot Tsume a glare.

"'Cuz the guy's full of crap and my sister's a damn traitor." He growled, glaring at the white and black wolves.

Kiba scowled at him.

Nikki scoffed and straightened, crossing her arms at her chest. "Just because I chose to embrace another way of living doesn't mean you've gotta _bitch_ about it like there's no damn tomorrow, Tsume." She sneered.

Tsume scoffed back. "I'm _bitching_ about it? You couldn't last a whole damn month without me there to listen to you cry like a cub!" He snapped, bristled as his teeth flashed.

She growled at him, her eyes shifting to silver. "I'm not a **CUB**, Tsume! I can fight now and I sure as fucking hell can take you on if I want to, damn it!" She snarled, baring her teeth annoyedly.

He glowered at her. "**Is that so**?" He wondered slowly, already on his feet and making to step forward.

She growled and bared her teeth threateningly, knife in hand.

Kiba wordlessly stepped between them, surprising her; he looked at the white wolf's silent glare and scoffed, retreating stiffly to sit back down next to Eri.

Nikki threw a look at her brother before she put her knife back, glaring up at Kiba's stony look before she also backed down and sat back against the cave wall, bringing her legs to her chest and hugging her knees.

_Bastard_, she mentally cursed him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The full moon shone brilliantly on the three wolves.

"You still mad?" He wondered.

She glanced over to see him also glancing her way; she sighed. "No, I'm okay. Sorry about earlier." She replied.

He nodded. "It's OK."

She smiled slightly at him.

"Ya know, no offense to you Nik, but just how long has your brother had the pole up his ass?" The tan wolf asked, perking her ears.

She sighed again and looked up at the moon.  
"Great question. When I get the answer in another thousand years, I'll let you know." She mused with a hint of sarcasm.

The white wolf smirked at her words. "I'm pretty sure we all would like to know how long he's been that way." He quipped, seeing her laugh quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tsume!" Eri shouted as she flew to his aid.

The robotic hunter whirred as it aimed the front of the gunpoint at him.

A loud howl shattered the night, surprising both wolves.

A streak of white flew at the machine, attacking the side and distracting it; it shook the wolf off, turning to chase him instead as he sprinted away.

"Tsume!" A black wolf stood infront of him, her left arm extended to him.

He looked up at her. "You came back." He guessed, letting her help him to his feet.  
She huffed and smirked gently at her brother.  
"We're pack whether you agree with me or not; now come on." She stated, hoisting his arm over her shoulders as she held him tight and sprinted to find Hige.

"Eri, take him!" Nikki declared once they found the three remaining members of their pack, letting him grab her arm and pull himself onto the higher ledge.

She turned to watch the robot still chasing the white wolf; a smirk formed on her lips as she drew her knife.  
"Finally something fun." She mused, grunting and leaping off the lower ledge.

"Nikki, where're you _going_!?" Toboe cried when she landed gently.

She looked up at her friends, the smirk turned into a grin. "Where do you **think**!? Take care of Tsume for me!" She hollered, turning to take off at a sprint after the white wolf and robotic hunter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TT:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud snarl rang out as a black streak jumped onto the machine.

His amber eyes widened. 'Nikki, get off that thing!' He shouted at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slightly.  
"You're welcome!" She hollered, drawing her knife and grunting as she stabbed the large red lens of the machine, sparks flying when steel stabbed into the electric wires of the robot.

A slight yelp escaped her when she flew back from getting shocked.

He caught her, seeing her shake him off and glare at the machine, her teeth bared threateningly.

"You're insane, d'you know that!" He barked, glaring at her.

She put a hand up to silence him, glaring straight at the machine as it whirred and then the gun points aimed at them.

"**RUN**!" She snarled at him, grabbing his hand in her free hand and taking off at a sprint further into the gorge.

"Was _that_ your big plan, stab that damn thing in the lens!?" Kiba demanded of her, leaping onto a high ledge and dragging her with him by his tight grip on her hand.

"Don't rush me, Kiba!" Nikki snapped at him, glaring slightly at his annoyed blue stare before she gripped the knife in hand and shoved him behind an outcropping of rock as the loud movement of the machine sounded in the bottom of the gorge.

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the knife, watching the machine move closer to stand yards below their ledge.

Kiba watched her and perked up as he saw the bottom of her hands begin to glow a soft blue.

"Nikki," he said softly, watching her look at him and smile slowly, easily.

She kissed his cheek and winked, stepping out from behind the rock.

"Nikki, **DON'T**!" He shouted, hearing her grunt loud and stab the ground with her knife held tight in both hands.

A large torrent of ice and rock rose up and sailed down at the machine, burying it beneath a heavy layer of rocky ground.  
She panted softly, glaring at the machine with her tail in the air, a snarl on her lip as her silver eyes were trained on the blanket of icy rock that covered the hopefully-dead robotic hunter.

He marveled slightly at the dominant manner she held herself with.

_This girl is definitely something else_, he thought.

The rock stirred, surprising them both; she growled softly, watching the machine weakly lift the top part, a second broken lens staring up at the two wolves.

The machine shut down moments later, dying from the crushing weight of the blanket of rock and ice.

She eased her stance and shifted, still panting a little; she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice quiet.

He looked at her and nodded, noting that the blue glow from before had disappeared. "Yeah, are you?" He wondered.

She smiled at him and nodded back, putting her knife away.  
"Peachy; c'mon, let's find the others." She replied, grabbing his hand and leaping onto a higher ledge.

He smiled at her and looked down at her hand holding his, squeezing gently.

He knew he shouldn't be leading her on or even _thinking_ of her.

But his subconscious was telling him otherwise, screaming at him to screw his pride and just kiss her.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_


	8. Fallen Strays: Part One

_**Chapter VIII: Fallen Strays [Part One]**_

* * *

The cold wind whipped at her hair, biting at her exposed skin.

She ignored the sting the air left on her, her eyes looking at the long bridge that led to the dark island in the distance at the end of the bridge.

"You smelled the scent of flower this way?" She wondered.  
"Yeah. You smell it too, don't you?" He replied, standing at her side.  
She nodded, "It's vague, but yes, I smell it." She mused.

"Then that means Paradise must be right up ahead!" The brown pup exclaimed as he took off at a sprint down the bridge.

The silver wolf smiled after the pup and sighed.  
"C'mon and pull the stick outta your ass, Tsume." She declared, smirking at the gray wolf before she rushed after the brown pup's lead.

The gray wolf made a face. "Brat." He muttered, sprinting after her, Hige at his heels.

The white wolf looked at the black she-wolf, a smirk playing at his lips.  
"Well, d'you intend to freeze here?" He wondered.  
The black wolf looked at him and returned the smirk, punching him in the arm. "Shut up and race me, tough guy." She teased, sprinting after their friends' lead.

He sighed and followed until they were flanking each other.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::JJ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The silver wolf yelped slightly when she slipped on something wet, landing on Hige's head.

"**OW**! Geez, Eri!" The pudgy wolf yelped, seeing the silver wolf take the black wolf's offered hand and hop to her feet, rubbing his head gingerly.  
"Sorry, Hige. But on the upside, your head broke my fall!" She said sheepishly, smiling.

Tsume rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure; remind me to find you a friggin' _parachute_ next time you act like a klutz." He grumbled.

"Can it, _constipated geezer_." Eri snapped at him, bristled at his insult.  
"What was that, _pint-sized runt_?" He growled, turning on her.

"So you smelled flowers huh? Well, all I smell is the stench of old rancid oil." Hige wondered of the white wolf, the four wolves tuning out the arguing pair.

Tsume huffed and stormed away from the silver wolf. "You're an even bigger brat than my _sister_…" He grumbled.  
"Jackass!" Eri called after him, following Toboe as the trio followed Tsume's lead down the vacant alley.

Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"Get used to it, Eri; that pole is still there." She sighed, placing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Shut it, **brat**." Tsume hollered, ignoring the middle finger she stuck in the air at him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The scent of wolf filled her nostrils as they crossed another alley opening.

She paused, looking over at the alley opening they were passing by, seeing a group of six or so wolves huddled around a burn-barrel; the flames from the barrel burned brightly in the dimness.

One of the wolves straightened from sitting with his back to them, a long scar running down his left cheek; his gold eyes flickered between the white wolf and the black wolf at his side.

Her hackles bristled but she clenched her jaw to keep from uttering a growl, her hands in her pockets balling into fists as she met the older wolf's gold stare brazenly.

"Where're you kids from?" Scar-face asked.

"The city to the north." Kiba answered, opening his mouth before either Nikki or Tsume could.

"Why're you here?" He pressed.

"Just passing through: you don't expect us to do business here, in a dump like this." Tsume replied in his usual tone, earning a slight look from his sister (which he ignored).

"Well then, where're you going?" Scar-face growled.

"'Where're we _going_'?" Hige repeated incredulously.

"**To Paradise**!" Toboe piped up matter-of-factly.

The scar-faced wolf tensed, his group also tensing at the mention of Paradise; he then burst out laughing, making his pack also laugh with him.

"Kiba, howcome they're laughing?" The brown wolf asked confusedly, looking at the white wolf with innocent amber eyes.

"It's obviously because they don't know **shit** about Paradise." Nikki answered finally, her tone low.

The pack silenced then, six pairs of eyes locking on the black she-wolf. "We know all about it." Scar-face growled.

Kiba's lip curled into a snarl as he stared them down; Nikki growled softly under her breath, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's nothing but a stupid legend!" A stocky wolf with a fat snout tapered off from where his leader started.

"'Legend'?" Toboe repeated.

"That's right, kid, there's no such thing as Paradise." He answered.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Eri growled snidely, jerking Tsume's reflexive grab for her wrist off as she glowered at the stocky wolf.

"Maybe because we've all been there; _we've all seen it_."  
He surprised Kiba, Hige and Toboe.  
"And I'm tellin' ya, that place _wasn't_ Paradise. That place was more like _Hell_."

Tsume scoffed. "Well _that's_ no surprise." He said.

"Well, maybe that **pig nose** of yours probably led you to hell by _accident_." Nikki spoke up again, her voice a growl as she glared at the stocky wolf. "The Paradise _we're_ gonna find isn't going to be like whatever _shithole_ you found." She stated brazenly.

"Keep that tail between your legs and **mind your place** around here, **slut**." Fat-snout growled at her.

"**What was that**…?" She growled angrily, her knife in hand as she stepped forward.

Kiba grabbed her waist with an arm, holding her to his chest as she spat a curse at him.  
"Nikki, **calm down**." He growled in her ear, seeing her stiffen in his grip before she backed down reluctantly.

Nikki shook him off, flashing a canine at the stout wolf before glowering up at her leader.

"You'll all find out soon enough that Paradise isn't worth looking for. Now why don't all of you just get lost: you **do** have a place to belong, don't you?" Scar-face growled.

"_Come on_." Tsume growled as he dragged her away by the wrist as they walked away from the alley.

The sound of the pack's jeering laughter burned her ears.

* * *

_review please! thanks~ :'D_


	9. Fallen Strays: Part Two

_**Chapter IX: Fallen Strays: Part Two**_

* * *

"What a joke; a bunch of down-and-out losers just gave me the brush off." Tsume grumbled, finally releasing his sister's wrist once they were far enough from the alley and hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

"Yeah right, you're not exactly one to talk, y'know." Hige mused aloud behind him.

"_What'd you say_?" He turned on him with a growl in his throat.

He smiled cheesily at the older wolf.  
"It's just that in a couple of years we could be just like those guys. Except for _you two_ of course; you'll stay beautiful for at least another twenty years, I'd hope!" He offered to the two females of the pack.

Eri and Nikki shared a look before huffing.

"Don't try to kiss ass _now_, baka." Eri growled.

"That doesn't mean you'll ever get in my pants, so quit dreaming." Nikki remarked, pissy from before.

"That reminds me; what the hell is your **problem**? You almost caused a fight back there with that fat dog." Tsume looked over his shoulder at her.

"For once, he's right; do you have a death wish?" Kiba put in, looking at the black wolf.

She snorted. "Get off my back, Tsume; how I run my life is my choice. _And you_, don't act like a friggin' saint, _you're_ just as bad as I am!" She snapped, glaring from one wolf to the other before she huffed and stormed ahead of her pack, fists in the pockets of her jacket.

Kiba glared after her, looking at the gray wolf.  
"Is she _always_ like this?" He asked.  
Tsume watched her walk away and shrugged. "She gets it from our mother." He muttered, following the she-wolf.

Toboe followed, Eri, Hige and Kiba walking behind the three wolves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She made a face as they walked through a graveyard. "Yeah, we'll sleep perfectly fine _here_!" She declared sardonically, sticking her tongue out at the gray wolf in the lead.

She huffed. "Just remind me to pick which coffin to put my brother in when he's ready to sleep." She muttered to the silver wolf, seeing her chuckle and smirk.

"Quit _bitching_ back there, little sister. You're startin' to sound like that pint-sized pain in the ass walking with you." The gray wolf hollered over his shoulder.

"_**Can it, constipated dickhead**_!" Both girls snarled at him, matching veins twitching over their right eyebrows.

"Guys, I keep hearing something weird…" The brown wolf pointed out nervously.

"Damn it, would you stop being afraid of everything?" He growled at the pup.  
"Don't blame the kid, Tsume! _Geez_, you're such a…" Eri began.

An old wolf popped out from beneath the dirt, spooking Eri, Hige, Toboe and Nikki.

Both boys fell back; Eri yelped and jumped behind Tsume; Nikki yelped slightly and scrambled to hide behind Kiba.

He snorted, doing his best to not laugh at her; she glared up at him, flustered.  
"Don't laugh, jackass!" She snapped, punching his arm.

"Get off me, Eri!" Tsume snapped at the silver wolf, shaking her claws off his arm and scowling at her.

"Hey Gramps, what're ya doing? You scared the crap outta us!" Hige barked indignantly.

"Oh, I was only digging a hole for myself." The wizened elder explained in a wavering tone.

"'A hole for yourself'?" The pudgy wolf repeated.

"Are you saying you're digging a grave?" Kiba asked calmly, gently shaking the black wolf off his arm.

"Well, when you get to my age, you get to figuring your time has come." He said.

"You might wanna dig a little faster then." Tsume commented, shooting a look at the silver wolf when she ribbed him and shot him a scolding glance.

"I almost thought I was a goner too…" Toboe muttered weakly.

"Sorry, but do you know of any lunar flowers on this island?" Nikki asked gently, slightly irking her brother and the white wolf at her strangely-kind tone.

The old wolf widened his eyes and looked as if he had just had a major epiphany. "A flower bed that blooms on forever!" He exclaimed, raising his arms as if in praise.

She widened her eyes slightly, seeing Kiba also was surprised at his words.

"Long, long ago, they bloomed over this island: but then one day they were all dug up and now there isn't a single petal left." The elder explained sadly.

"A long time ago, huh?" Hige wondered.

"Hey, can you tell us what color they were?" Toboe asked innocently.

"'What color'? Well, let's see… the color of the moon!" He declared lightly.

"And what about Paradise, have you ever been there?" Tsume wondered sardonically.

"Oh every wolf goes in search of it at one time or another. I myself tried to find it once."

"What'd you do?" Eri asked quietly.

The elder led the six of them up a hill to an old sewage drain that was boarded up and condemned.  
"Look, that's the entrance over there." He declared.

"Ugh, that reeks! Smells like death warmed over." Hige exclaimed, covering his mouth and nose with his right sleeve.

Eri wrinkled her nose, waving the stench away from her nostrils. "You're not lying there."

"I was kind of hoping it'd be a nicer place." Toboe mused more to himself.

Kiba walked forward, perking her ears. "Hey, Kiba…" Nikki began warily, hanging back beside Eri.

"I wouldn't. There've been many young wolves that've set out through there, but sadly enough not one of them reached Paradise. Then what's left of the ones who return is to make out a living here, like the rest of us." The old wolf warned, his tone slightly sad.

Kiba looked over his shoulder then, earning a look from the black wolf before she also looked back to see the same scar-faced wolf from earlier standing behind them.

"OK old man, I think you should call it a day; don't forget, there's work to do tomorrow." He reminded, his tone patient with the elder.

"I see. Well, I've dug deep enough." The elder said, reluctantly leaving the group to go with his pack leader.

"Wait a minute; you said you and your pack tried to get to Paradise. Is this the path you took?" Kiba asked, looking at the scar-faced wolf.

"I thought I told you that place doesn't exist." He remarked.  
"Zoli," the elder chided softly.

"'If you kids disrupt the peace of this pack in any way, I'll show you no mercy. Now get out of town before dawn, is that clear?" The wolf Zoli growled a warning, glaring at the white wolf before he turned to lead the older wolf away from the tombstones.

Nikki scoffed. "Cheap old geezer thinks he can scare us off." She growled under her breath, crossing her arms at her chest.

She'd be damned if she felt the slightest bit intimidated by that old dog.  
Noone told her what to do, damn it, and it was especially moreso with him!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He shrugged and laid back against the rock. "Maybe we should start living in the gutter, digging graves like that old man." He said, folding his arms behind his head.

Her nose wrinkled. "Fat chance in hell you'd catch _me_ doing that. I don't want to be confined to some shithole like this city for the rest of my life." She growled, shooting her brother a look from sitting near the doorway.

"Well that just shows how much of an idiot you are. You'd die out there without me to be strung along after you." He retorted, opening an amber eye and scowling at her.

She glared at him, her hackles bristling. "I don't need you to be my keeper, Tsume." She snapped.

"Would you two knock it off already? Great Moon, you're acting like immature cubs bickering like this." The silver wolf groaned, looking from one wolf to the other with a scowl on her brow.

She quieted and hugged her knees.

He looked down at her before looking out at the darkened graveyard.

The tan wolf sniffed the air before sitting upright, surprising both females.

The same violet-haired woman from the burn barrel stepped out from behind one of the caved-in walls of the old mausoleum, a kind light on her face. "You kids must be starving by now." She said lightly.

"Yes, yes, we are! That's very kind of you!" Hige exclaimed, kissing up to her like a groveling puppy.

Eri scowled at him. "Kiss-ass." She growled, perking her ears as Kiba spared the woman one look before he took off into the dark.

Nikki watched him leave before she straightened and followed.  
"Hey, Nikki…!" The silver wolf began as they disappeared in the darkness.

"Let her go, Eri. If she wants to kiss his ass, then let her." Tsume quieted her, seeing her look at him.

She frowned.  
"Look, whether you like it or not, she's still your sister. Aren't you worried that she and Kiba will get in trouble?" She demanded.  
He scoffed. "No; Kiba's with her. He's not that stupid to let anything happen." He growled.

Eri glared at him before she sighed. "If you say so." She muttered.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ :'D_


	10. Fallen Strays: Part Three

**_Chapter X: Fallen Strays: Part Three_**

* * *

The night was quiet.

Too quiet to him, but he ignored the slight paranoia.

He looked at his walking companion. "Really think you should've stayed back with the others." He mused.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Quit worrying. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She quipped.

The nagging reminder that it was just him and her alone warmed the pit of his stomach; he brushed the feeling away, scowling.

He needed to find Paradise.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted her too badly.

_Great Moon, why is this so hard_? He mentally swore, becoming more frustrated with each passing second as the morality war waged inside his head.

She looked up at him, gingerly tugging on his sleeve as they crossed into a dark alley.  
"Kiba, are you okay?" She asked softly, stirring him from his thoughts.

He blinked and then looked down at her, almost groaning at seeing her blue eyes were defenseless, concern swimming in her sky-colored gaze.

Kiba grabbed her hand, slightly spooking her; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Nikki blushed, watching his head duck lower. "K-Kiba…"

He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her.  
She blushed more and gingerly reached to hold his face, keeping him down as she returned the kiss.

_Great Moon_, she tasted like moonlight and fire; his hands reached to grab her sides as he pressed his mouth into hers, gesturing for entrance.

She shivered in his grip and allowed it, curling her fingers in his wild hair and nearly melting into his strong chest.

Kiba groaned softly against her lips and kissed harder, feeling her slacken against him before her fingers knotted in his hair and she fought his dominant gestures with equally dominant gestures of her own.  
Nikki raked her nails through his scalp, hearing him growl quietly as he pushed her against the alley wall, using his arms to support him as they pinned her to the wall on either side of her head.

He finally released her tingling lips, hearing her gasp softly as her nails dug into his scalp, his hot mouth kissing a line down her jaw to her unguarded neck.

She trembled and moaned softly, clinging to his back for dear life as he bit her throat, a soft whine of need and submission escaping from between her clenched teeth, the hot pool of warmth in the pit of her belly now aflame with want she felt for this male wolf.

Kiba shivered slightly against her at hearing the submission in her voice, gingerly licking at the blossoming bruise on her throat, seeming to drive her crazy.

Nikki moaned a bit louder, trembling at feeling his tongue on her neck, her left hand lowering to his jeans.

A soft hiss came from between his teeth when he felt her grab him, a low groan following as he pressed into her palm, his teeth sharp as he nibbled on her neck.

She was blushing like a mad woman; it wasn't like she'd never fucked before.  
There were a few guys when she was younger, but none of them were sober or were as hot and wanting as this wolf she had in her grasp.

His fingers squeezing her right breast made her squeak and then moan loud; she trembled and whined a little, groping more and hissing softly between sharp teeth when his thumb and index finger tweaked the sensitive nipple.

"K-Kiba, please…" Nikki moaned, squeezing him and hearing him growl in want.

Kiba groaned her name, his manhood screaming at him to take her now or he would forever regret not doing it.

He pinned her wrist to the wall, making her yelp slightly before she saw him pull down on her jeans, his fingers tugging the hem of her panties down.  
She kissed him hard, her free hand that wasn't pinned to the wall doing the same for him.

Kiba growled a warning at her as he pinned both wrists to the wall over her head, poising before striking.

A loud scream escaped her, a low moan following from him.

So much for the night being too quiet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::KK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked down at her, his arm on the back of her waist. "You okay now?"

She nodded and smirked a little up at him. "If y'wanted to do what we did earlier, you shoulda said so."

He smirked at her, rolling his eyes. "I'd been wanting to kiss you for a while, now." He mused, seeing her blush.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Softie." She teased gently, seeing him smile back as he squeezed her waist.

They kept walking through the deserted alleys in companionable silence, a slight relief on her conscience.  
After he'd taken her she felt as if her stress was gone completely; that ontop of finally kissing him lightened her spirits.

He seemed to not be able to keep his hands off her (not that she minded); his arm was either wrapped around her shoulders or hugging her waist, his possessive gestures reminding her that she was his and only his.

Even though she wouldn't have liked the idea at first, she felt good about it now.

His arm on her waist stiffened as he came to a halt, jerking her to a stop as well; she looked up at him confusedly, looking to see the reason why he'd stopped walking.

The same pack of wolves from earlier looked at them, briefly eyeing the she-wolf the brazen white wolf had his arm wrapped around.

"What're you guys doing, standing around with no purpose?" Kiba wondered, his voice almost a growl.

"What'd you say?" Fat-snout demanded, glaring at the amber-eyed wolf first.

She gently shrugged his arm from her waist, scoffing.  
"You heard him, or are you that deaf, shit-faced dog?" She growled, her left hand slowly reaching behind her back for her knife.

Fat-snout growled at her.  
"I told you to mind your place here, you little whore." He growled, breaking away from the pack to come closer to the couple, the remaining wolves following to circle them.

Kiba growled lowly at her side as she bared her teeth boldly, hackles bristled along her spine.

A loud bark rang out as they attacked.

She ducked a fist aimed for her belly, snarling as she flew at the wolf who tried to hit her, her right boot slamming into his face as she threw him down.

Two other wolves hurtled into her, making her yelp before snarling loudly.

"N-Nikki!" Kiba barked, decking the fat-snouted wolf across the face and knocking him back as he tried to get to his companion.

The black wolf ripped into the lankier of the two wolves that'd attacked her, tearing his ear to ribbons; he yelped loudly in pain, her teeth grabbing his mane and roughly throwing him away before she turned on his friend.

The second wolf plowed a fist into her chest, sending her back.

She growled and tackled him, her claws ripping at his face.  
The wolf yelped and kicked her off, being blind-sided as she swung a leg out and knocked him flat, the wolf getting knocked out cold.

She snorted and perked up as Kiba had drove away one of the wolves that had attacked, seeing scratches and bruises marring his face as he faced off against the last two.

A loud bark rang out as she jumped the stocky wolf from behind, her claws raking into him.

He snarled in pain, reaching to grab her neck and throw her away.

"No!" Kiba snarled, fighting against the second wolf as he blearily saw her get up as the stocky wolf drew closer to her.

Nikki bared her teeth stubbornly, knife glinting as it was held tight in her hand's grip.

Fat-snout glared at her, his teeth sharp in his grimace. "I'll teach you to not fuck with us, you cheap tramp." He growled lowly, his eyes glinting amber.

She sneered. "Will you? I'd love to see you try!" She growled, lunging and tackling him.

He kicked her off with his back-paws, growling in surprise when she slammed her weight onto him, knocking the breath out of him.

She scrambled away to find Kiba watching; she grabbed his wrist, dragging him with her at a quick sprint, leaving the fat-snout wolf to his injuries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They stopped running once they were far away from the alleyway.

He grappled for the wall for support once she gingerly released him, a soft grunt of pain uttered under his breath as he shut his eyes tight to vainly pray the pain would go away.

She panted softly as she gingerly leaned against the wall next to him, looking up at the clear night sky beyond the street lamps.

A soft smile traced her lips when she looked at him. "Gotta admit, you fought pretty good against those dogs." She mused quietly, watching him look at her, his brown hair getting in his eyes and making him strangely beautiful despite the cuts and bruises.

"So did you. Kinda makes me glad you tagged along in the first place." He replied, gingerly sinking to sit with her.

She watched him sit down and grimace, leaning his head onto her shoulder; a frown crossed her face as she gingerly stroked his hair.  
Her fur bristled as she remembered the pack of wolves, holding him close.

He seemed to either fall asleep or be in deep thought, considering he wasn't letting his hands wander other than holding onto her ribs.  
She smiled softly at him, gingerly running her fingers through his wild locks.

Her lips kissed the top of his head softly; he stirred a little, his blue eyes opening partly and looking up at her.

She blushed and smirked gently. "Yes?"

He returned the smirk, gingerly sitting up and grimacing; she held him, scowling. "Don't move a lot, you're still injured." She scolded.

He held her left hand to his shoulder, perking her ears.  
"I really am glad, that you were stubborn enough to come with me." He mused quietly.

Nikki smiled softly and blushed again, shrugging. "I'm glad too." She replied in the same tone.

Kiba lifted his head to kiss her, his gesture tender.  
She shivered slightly and held him tighter, kissing back.

"Ow, Nik, easy." He grumbled, making her pull back to smile sheepishly at him.  
"Sorry." She replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her fists shook at her sides as the warm sting of tears burned the corners of her eyes.

"You sick bastard, can't you see he's dying down there!?" She shouted, glaring at the older wolf.

He ignored her, watching the humans crack the whip at the dying old wolf.  
She clenched her teeth and growled, reaching to grip the black rail of the higher ledge.

"**Leave him alone, let him rest**!" She snarled at the humans, hackles bristling as she jumped the ledge.

Tsume made to grab her from behind before she jumped down as a silver wolf and sprinted for the human with the whip.

"Eri, get back here!" Hige exclaimed as she snatched the whip from the human, her claws ripping into the human's hand and making him jump back as she grabbed the whip.

Zoli dropped down after the silver wolf, making her stop in running away as he stood infront of her. "Drop the whip, girl. **Now**." He growled.

Eri scoffed, gripping the leather weapon in hand and spitting at his feet.  
"Just try me, geezer." She growled back, her claws drawn as she dropped the whip to the floor.

The brown-gray wolf flashed his teeth at her before he perked up alertly; she looked at where his gaze went and widened her eyes slightly.

Nikki and Kiba stood at the bottom of the ramp, Kiba holding onto Nikki's shoulders for support; her blue eyes widened at seeing the sight.  
He was also in surprise before his fur bristled and he clenched his teeth.

"**Kiba**!" She shouted alertly as he flew away from her up the ramp towards the sight, anger singing in his blood.

Zoli flew at him, tackling him to the ground, his teeth grabbing the younger wolf's mane as they wrestled.

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE**!" A loud snarl rang out as the black wolf hurtled into the older wolf, her teeth yanking at his mane and throwing him away from the white wolf.

He snarled and bared his teeth at the she-wolf, seeing her snarl and bare her own teeth fully, her tail like a flag as her silver eyes gleamed with fury.

'Nikki,' he began quietly behind her.

She growled lowly, silencing him. 'Touch him again and I'll rip you apart.' She vowed coldly, standing protectively in front of her companion.

Zoli straightened and glowered at the brazen she-wolf, seeing her friend move forward, her tail in the air as she also came to shield their companion.

Nikki nodded slightly to the silver wolf, glowering at the scar-faced leader.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ ^^_


	11. Fallen Strays: End of the Delusion

_**Chapter XI: Fallen Strays: End of the Delusion**_

* * *

"I thought I told you not to interfere."  
He looked over his shoulder at the younger wolves; the black she-wolf supported the battered white wolf against her shoulder, both sets of blue eyes glowering up at him. "We have our own way of running things around here." He declared.

"Living like a bunch of down-and-out _strays_, betraying your own _kin_ by selling them out as workdogs, _how the fuck can you call that a life_!?" Nikki snarled coldly.

"**What the hell do you know about it**!?" Zoli snarled back; she growled at him, flashing her teeth.

"It's not her fault! You're **pathetic** for blaming her when she didn't do shit to you." Kiba snapped coldly, his lip curled in a snarl as the flame of anger returned to swell in his chest at seeing the girl he'd made his be yelled at by a pathetic old dog like him.

He glared at the couple for a long moment before looking down at the grave of the old wolf. "You kids are still young." He growled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He never thinks before he rushes in; damn Kiba." Hige mused.

Eri scowled at the tan wolf.  
"Shut it, Hige; if it wasn't for him we'd be dead or used as those humans' sleigh dogs." She scolded quietly.

He quieted and huffed, looking away.

"So where were **you** last night?" Tsume put in, his question directed at the black she-wolf that was healing his injuries.

She looked over her shoulder at him and looked down at her patient. "Nowhere."

He scoffed.  
"**Bullshit and you know it**. I can smell his_** scent**_ off you from a mile away, little sister."

Her cheeks warmed and she glared over at her brother. "Well then you should be grateful it was with a _wolf_ instead of some drunk human…"

"That's beside the point: you almost got killed last night with those dogs, and then again this morning with that Zoli guy." Tsume cut in, glaring back.  
"And let me guess: _it was all for him_." He sneered, shooting a glare at the injured wolf she was healing.

Nikki glowered at him, her lip curling.  
"Don't blame Kiba for that! He would've been _dead_ by now if I wasn't there to help him." She snapped.

He glowered back, a grimace marring his face.  
"Well **good**, it's what he gets for acting like an idiot and rushing into a fight that wasn't his to begin with!"

She bared her teeth angrily, "He's my **mate** now, Tsume. Get used to it or piss off." She growled.

Tsume snorted and straightened to head outside.  
"Excuse me while I go _puke my guts out_ at hearing that you fucked that dumbass jerk." He growled as he stormed out of the mausoleum.

Nikki glared after him and looked down at her patient, brushing strands of hair from her face as she concentrated on his injuries.

Eri looked at her friend and sighed, straightening to her feet.  
"I'll go get him. Be back soon, okay Nik?" She reassured the she-wolf, smiling slightly.

She returned the smile, "Okay, good luck." She nodded, watching the silver wolf trot out of the mausoleum to follow the gray wolf.

Hige cleared his throat.  
"We're gonna go find some food, too; c'mon, runt." He announced, wishing to leave his friend to her thoughts as he dragged the pup by the scruff out of the mausoleum.

"Ow, Hige! We'll be back, Nikki!" Toboe barked, flashing a light smile at the girl before they left as well, leaving the injured wolf and healing she-wolf alone.

The silence consumed the mausoleum as she continued to heal him, the glow beneath her hands a soft purple.  
He stirred some, his brow knitting before he opened his eyes stiffly, surprising her.

She met his roving half-opened blue eyes and smiled softly. "Good morning."

Kiba closed his eyes again and groaned softly. "Where're the others?" He asked quietly.  
Nikki focused on the injuries to his chest.  
"The boys went to get food, and Eri and Tsume stepped out for a bit." She explained.

He opened an eye up at her, a soft light in his gaze. "How're your wounds?" He wondered.

She blinked and then blushed, lifting one hand to rub her bandaged right wrist. "Not bad, they're healing. Eri patched me up." She shrugged.  
Kiba nodded, keeping one eye on her.  
"This's the first time I've seen you without that jacket. You're beautiful." He mused, perking her ears.

The blush on her cheeks deepened and she huffed, making a face. "Hush, I'm still trying to heal you, idiot." Nikki growled.

He chuckled, grimacing and quieting when the pain in his ribs throbbed.  
"Ow, you weren't kidding." He muttered, lifting a hand to rub his ribs.  
She smiled to herself, finishing with healing his injuries. "Softie." She mused.

Kiba made a face, seeing her giggle before the expression softened into a smile. "Tough girl." He quipped.

Nikki smiled at him. "You bet your ass on it."  
Her smile faltered a little after a moment. "They know, y'know, about us." She mused softly.

He looked at her hands and huffed to himself. "He wasn't too happy about it, was he?"

She shook her head.  
"Not really. He blames you for my acting reckless last night." Her nose wrinkled. "I don't care what he says. You're not to blame, so he's just gonna have to get over the fact that I'm your mate, now." She muttered, scowling to herself.

Kiba smiled softly after a moment of slight surprise, reaching up to stroke her cheek.  
"You're one tough girl, Nik, I'll admit that." He smirked again. "'_Mate_'; have to get used to hearing that word." He mused softly.

Her cheeks reddened again and she smiled at him.  
"I know; it's kind of weird to hear it, especially coming from my own mouth." Nikki shrugged.

He sat up gingerly, perking her up as she helped him sit up; she blushed when he kissed her, his kiss soft and tender as it sent a ripple up her spine.  
She shivered and kissed back, closing her eyes as he held her cheek.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, making them break away quickly before looking up and meeting the annoyed amber eyes of the gray wolf.

"I leave you alone for almost _thirty minutes_ and you're about to repeat whatever the hell you did last night." Tsume growled, seeing his sister's face turn beet red at his accusation.

Nikki huffed and glared up at her brother, crossing her arms at her chest.  
"I see Eri conned _you_ into coming back." She muttered.  
Eri stepped out from behind the gray wolf and smiled at her. "Yep, even though I had to drag him back kicking and screaming." She replied.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well at least you didn't let him get beat up by the dogs that live here." He mused, being tossed his shirt from the black she-wolf as she got up and grabbed her jacket, picking his jacket up after putting it on and letting him pull his shirt over his head before she gave him his jacket.

She shrugged. "I _thought_ about it, if that counts." She said lightly.

"Hey, who the hell's side are you _on_, Eri?" Tsume snapped at her.  
Eri smirked slightly. "Not yours, not today, love." She sighed.

He made a face.

She perked up when he staggered to his feet, a frown crossing her face.  
"Kiba, you shouldn't move so much, you're still recuperating." She advised, meeting his blue gaze.

He smirked slightly at her. "Quit worrying so much, Nik." He replied.

All four wolves perked up when the brown wolf ran inside the mausoleum then, skidding to a halt in front of the couple.  
"Kiba, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied, slightly sheepish.

"Toboe, where's Hige? I thought you two went to look for food together…" Nikki asked the pup as she started to get a sinking feeling at seeing the pudgy wolf was absent.

"Where's porky?" Tsume chimed, looking at the brown pup.

"That's just it! He got caught in this really big trap and then they took him away somewhere!" Toboe exclaimed, surprising them.

"Well all he has to do is fool the humans and then he can get away." The gray wolf mused.

"But he can't; he was knocked out by those wolves we saw, the ones that _live here_!" The pup declared nervously.

"Shit," Eri cursed, scowling.  
"Why the hell would they do something like this?" She demanded.

"Hell if I know; that prick with the fat-snout probably had something to do with it... Hey, Kiba!" Nikki agreed, looking at Kiba as he started to leave, pausing short of holding onto the doorway.

"Where're you going?" Tsume demanded of the white wolf.

"The city." Kiba replied, taking off into the snow.

She groaned and shook her head.  
"Damn it all," she grumbled, quickly at his heels, Eri, Toboe and Tsume following as they flew out with the white wolf.

"Kiba, try to calm down, you're still hurt." Nikki advised again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nikki; stop worrying. We've gotta find those guys…" He argued.

"This is taking _forever_!" Tsume growled as he hoisted the white wolf over his shoulder, slightly surprising his sister.

"Tsume, wait…!" Kiba barked.

"Come on, let's go." He cut across him, nodding to his sister; she took off at a sprint through the snow, him at her heels with the white wolf in tow as the silver and brown wolves took the rear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ZZ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One of the wolves perked up and chuckled. "Well, it looks like last night's little "_disagreement_" didn't sink in."

He shot him a look briefly; he ignored him, his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulders squeezing as he heard a soft growl brew in the back of her throat.

The group of four stopped laughing amongst themselves quickly, making her look over her shoulder at the scarred wolf standing behind them.  
"Zoli," the violet-haired woman said in relief.

"You mean _you_ ordered this!?" Tsume growled angrily.

"'Ordered' _what_?" Zoli demanded confusedly.

"Don't act **stupid**, you know what the hell he's talking about!" Eri chimed in irritably, her teeth sharp in her grimace.

"What in hell **are** you talking about?" He spat.

"Is it true what we heard, that you sold out our friend to those humans?" Kiba demanded lowly.

Nikki snorted. "Just how low will you bastards sink?" She spat coldly.

"What's going on here?" Zoli demanded annoyedly of his pack.

"Hell if I know." Fat-snout mused.

"That guy _said_ to kill him; I _heard you_ tell those humans to kill him!" Toboe piped up, pointing a finger at the fat-snout wolf.

"**Moss**!" Zoli growled angrily.

Kiba tensed slightly before he pulled away to rush the stocky wolf; Zoli dove in and shoved him back, making him stagger slightly before Nikki caught him in her arms.

"This is my pack!" The older wolf shouted at him as he decked the stocky wolf across the face and sent him down. "Why in the hell did you sell out their friend?" He spat at the fat-snout wolf.

"He's an outsider, that's why." Moss replied, rubbing his jaw gingerly.

"That's no damn excuse to send him to the slaughter house!" Eri snapped coldly.

She glared at the arguing wolves before the one named Moss decked Zoli, knocking him down as his friends joined in on beating their leader; she looked away and lowered her gaze.

"A pack doesn't rebel against their leader." The silver wolf mused softly to herself.

"No, but a fallen pack **does**." She answered in the same tone.

* * *

_review please; thanks! :'D_


	12. A Flower's Waltz

_**Chapter XII: A Flower's Waltz**_

* * *

She made a face.  
"If you're not complaining, then why the hell is your mouth open?" She demanded.

He sighed and planted a hand on her head, quieting her.  
"Give it a rest, brat; you'll be at it forever." He mused.

She scowled at him and huffed. "Since when are…"

A shrill buzzing noise stopped her in mid-sentence, surprising him; she perked her ears and looked up at the source of the noise, her ears beginning to hurt from hearing the noise so clearly.

"An airship?" The silver wolf spoke up softly.

Something tugged at her chest, making chills run up her spine; she looked heavenward again, widening her eyes at sensing the Flower Maiden's presence so close.

An aerial battle ensued, red lasers firing across the sky and shooting at the ground, making the earth tremble beneath her feet.

"Cheza." She said quietly, her gaze dropping to earth as he moved ahead of her.

"Kiba, wait." Eri declared from behind.

The same feeling tugged in her chest again, making her shiver.

"Kiba, come back!" Toboe barked, steering her from her reverie; she took off after him at a sprint.

"Nikki, get back here!" Tsume shouted as he flew after his sister, Eri and Toboe following with Hige bringing up the rear of the group.

She fell in step at his side, reaching for his hand.  
"Kiba," she said alertly.

He looked at her and his eyes softened as he grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
"You felt it, didn't you? That pull in your chest." He asked.

Her cheeks warmed and she nodded. "Yeah, I felt it. But Kiba, I don't know what it means." She replied uneasily.

Kiba gently squeezed her hand in his grip. "It's not like I do either."  
He smiled with a determined look in his eyes that made a shiver race down her spine, "Stay with me." He requested.

Nikki nodded again and returned the smile. "Until the end."

He picked up the pace, dragging her after his lead.  
She kept up quickly, a slight frown on her face.

_Where will you lead us if we don't make it to Paradise_? She wondered to herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She hung back by the shore, her tail lifted half-way in the air.

This girl, this was really her. The scent of lunar flowers was heavenly.

Her ears lowered slightly.

Would she accept her the way she accepted him?

The girl looked at the silver-eyed black wolf the white wolf looked at, her crimson eyes softening.

His warm nose nudged her cheek, slightly startling the she-wolf; she blinked and looked at him, her eyes calming and she smiled at him.  
Her fingers stroked the she-wolf's fur, making her look at the girl in awe.

"You did not expect to be called as well, did you not?" She wondered quietly of the black wolf, noting that she and the white wolf that welcomed her were opposite-looking.

Black and white.

Silver and amber.

Nikki met her kind gaze and allowed a soft whine, letting her continue to stroke her fur until the girl hugged her mane as well.

Cheza smiled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He snarled as he cut down one of the soldiers that poked his nose out and fired at them.

She flew at the second one, her teeth ripping his throat open and sending him down.

"Toboe, get Cheza and go; Now!" She barked, growling and leaping at the next one, her knife stabbing into his forehead before she jerked it free and landed lithely.

"Nik, move!"  
He grabbed a fistful of her jacket and pulled her behind a broken slab with him, covering her from getting shot.

The ricocheting bullets stopped suddenly, making them both poke their heads out to see the trio had regrouped with them.

She smiled in relief at seeing her brother, pulling him out by the hand. "It's about time; I was starting to wonder."

"We're totally screwed; they've got that end sealed off, so what do we do?" The silver wolf demanded.

"We'd get away faster if we just left her here." The gray wolf chimed.  
"Are you insane? If we leave her here, we're up shit creek!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Don't start now, Nikki…"

More gunshots sounded behind them, a sign time was wearing thin.  
"Guys!" The brown pup hollered from an open doorway, making the five perk up and look at him.

"This way," Cheza notified them from the further part of the tunnel once they regrouped, looking back at the six wolves.

Nikki sprinted after her, Kiba flanking her as Eri, Tsume, Hige and Toboe followed.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_


	13. Forged From a Lie

_**Chapter XIII: Forged From a Lie**_

* * *

"Are we really gonna take her with us?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, it'd be mean to just leave her here; and besides, I think it'd be kinda nice to have the scent of lunar flowers around all the time, don't you?"

"The pup's got a point; you'd be a total dumbass to just leave the poor girl out here alone."

"Coming from **you** that doesn't make much sense no matter how you look at it."

"What's **that** supposed to mean…?"

"Your nose is on a damn flower high because of her; I'm starting to wonder if some alien hasn't replaced the pain-in-the-ass brat you are with a pod."

"Well excuse me for having _compassion_, then! _Now_ I see why Nikki has had to put up with such a prick like you since she was a cub…"

"_What was that_?"

"Great, now **you two** are the ones bickering like an old married couple. I'm starting to think maybe we shoulda left _you_ back in Freeze City, Tsume-nii."

"Stay outta this, little sister." He turned to scowl at her.

She huffed and put a fist on her hip. "What the hell happens if I don't? You're too much of a softie to lay a hand on your own sister, much less Eri."

His amber eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to rethink that right about now…"

"Knock it off, you two. I'd have figured getting past those soldiers was enough to make things cool down with your arguing habit." The white wolf finally stepped in, scowling from one sibling to the other.

"Noone asked you; mind your own damn business, Kiba." Tsume growled.

"Whether you like it or not, Nikki **is** my business. You're gonna have to get through me if you even _think_ of laying a finger on her." Kiba quipped in a low growl, standing his full height as he edged closer to the aforementioned she-wolf.

"Why should I waste my breath trying to get at her when it's easier to get at _you_?" He snapped, bristled by the younger male's challenge.

They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Not _this_ again…" Hige muttered.

"Boys, come on… Can't you beat the shit out of each other sometime in the daylight; like _next week_?" Eri sighed.

Nikki made a face. "Kiba, Tsume…" She began.

Soft humming sounded behind them, making the pack look to see Cheza was humming a wordless song.  
She suddenly began to feel really drowsy.

A soft yawn sounded to her right, making her look to see the silver wolf trod to lie down next to the sleepy brown pup.

"Damn it, Eri, wake up!" Her brother snapped at the sleepy she-wolf.

"S-shut up already, Tsume…" She grumbled, leaning against the stone and closing her eyes.

Her mate tugged at her hand, leading her to lie down with him.

"Damn it, _don't fall asleep_ Nikki…" He growled at her, watching his sister yawn and then snuggle into her mate's chest before they fell asleep.

_Damn it_, he thought as he also succumbed to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TT:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked at her as she skipped around him, a smile on his lips. "Since when do _you_ skip around?" He wondered.

She shrugged absently, "I guess I slept so good last night that I feel better today." She smiled sheepishly.

He kept the smile on his face and ruffled her hair gently.  
"You're cute when you're in a good mood." He mused in the same tone, kissing her.

She blushed slightly and smirked, her fingers pulling on the loose collar of his shirt to bring his mouth to press onto hers more firmly, feeling his hand at her hair snake to grab her waist.

"Being cute isn't something I'd like to own up to, but with _you_... I think I can handle it." She said softly against his lips, a smile in her eyes when he met her slightly hazy gaze.

He kissed her again, deeply, making shivers run down her spine when he held her closer to his body.  
"_Easy_, princess. Your brother would _maim_ me if he saw me kissing you right now." He advised in a teasing manner, hearing her laugh softly.

She rolled her eyes at his warning and smirked at him.  
"Screw him; I don't care what he says." She said, her hand at his shirt trailing down his torso to his crotch.

Kiba blinked and then groaned softly when she groped, a growl in his throat. "_N-Nikki_, not now." He advised, lifting her hand from his crotch to hold it in his own gently.

Nikki made a face and exhaled patiently, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek.  
"Fine; you'll be begging for it soon enough, ya know. Y'said so yourself that it was the reason you took me back on the island." She sighed, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose.

He wrinkled his nose at the kiss, making her laugh; he smiled at her, "That was part of the reason; the other part is just because you walk like the tough queen you really are." He remarked gently, seeing her cheeks color a shade of reddish pink, making him smile again.

She smirked again and reluctantly released his hand to trot ahead, wagging her tail in the air.  
"Damn right; I'm the tough queen that howls only for **you**, y'know." She laughed, winking at him before taking off at a sprint back to the tree.

Kiba watched her bound away and smiled again, sighing.  
"Forgot to mention being spunky." He muttered, following shortly after her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked up from sitting down next to Cheza to see the trio – Eri, Hige and Toboe —racing towards them, skidding to a halt just short of a few yards from where Kiba was standing.

"You guys sure did take a while." Kiba mused.

"The runt here kept wandering off. Here, some food." Hige declared, tossing him a brown bag of food.

Eri cuffed him patiently, "don't blame Toboe; you're the one who was picking out _heels_ for yourself, Hige." She scolded, making a face.

"We picked up other things, too!" Toboe chimed, holding up a brown fur shawl.  
A sweatdrop formed on the side of her cheek.

"What the hell is that?" Tsume and Nikki asked in unison.

"What d'you think; it's a present!" The pup explained lightly, walking forward to place the shawl on the girl's shoulders.

The girl sort of made a face, frowning softly at wearing the shawl.

"Oi, you're a girl, how did you let him sneak _that_ in?" The gray wolf wondered, elbowing the silver wolf.  
She made a face at him, "don't blame **me**, he insisted on bringing it." She quipped.

"You don't like it." Toboe wondered dubiously.

"Looks like it." Kiba chimed.

"What'd I tell ya? Now these are great!" Hige put in lightly, walking forward to put a pair of pink boots before the girl.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tsume commented with a smirk.

Her crimson eyes lightened when she slipped the boots on; she hopped to her feet then, smiling lightly.  
"Ya like them, huh?" Hige wondered with a laugh, rubbing his nose thoughtfully as she danced around them.

Nikki smiled gently at the girl, perking an ear when she stopped dancing around suddenly, her stance freezing.  
"What is it?" She asked quietly, following her gaze and perking up at seeing a wizened old woman standing in the distance, staring dead-on at the surprised girl.

"Who are you?" Cheza asked of the woman as she walked towards them.

Eri bristled anxiously next to Tsume, a low growl in her throat. He looked at her. "What's got _your_ tail in a knot?" He wondered.

Kiba stood infront of Cheza as the woman drew closer; Nikki reflexively grabbed the girl's hand to pull her back, glaring at the old woman.

The woman's mouth twitched upward.  
"You are wolves," she declared in a wavering voice, surprising the pack.

"Old lady, who are you?" He asked cautiously.

She removed the black sunglasses from her eyes, opening her eyes slowly to look at them with the same crimson-colored eyes Cheza had.

Kiba perked up alertly; Nikki widened her eyes in surprise.  
"Please, tell us who you are." Nikki spoke up, her tone respectful.

"The '_Hanabito_' is what they used to call us." The woman replied in the same wavering voice.  
_'Flower people'_, she roughly translated.

"This one could tell from your scent; but you are not like this one…?" Cheza asked.

"That is true: you are not like my kind. You are a perfect creation." She explained.

"'_Perfect creation_'?" Kiba repeated.

"It is true; I have been waiting here for you for a long time." The woman admitted.

"So she isn't a ghost after all…" Eri mused quietly from standing near Tsume.

"That stench…!" Hige muttered as the whiff of soldier caught his sensitive nose.

Nikki sniffed the air and her nose wrinkled.  
"Of all times…" She growled.

"I got a feeling we shouldn't stick around here any longer." Tsume mused.

* * *

_review please! thanks~_


	14. The Edge of Silence

_**Chapter XIV: The Edge of Silence**_

* * *

"I felt them within my body; the terrible events that occurred. And those _Hanabito_, the unfortunate and imperfect ones, had no choice but to wither and die. I was fortunate enough to escape from the castle; in the forest at the foot of the mountain I stayed in hiding for a long, long time. And before I knew it, I was left all alone. Even if you do not know about yourself, I do: I know very well indeed."

"All this time, this one has been asleep. Waiting just for them," she smiled at the couple.

Her eyes softened even though she felt like her guesses were correct as her mate squeezed her hand in his.

_I was chosen by Paradise?_ She thought. _Why me?_

"The wolves seek out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolves. And yet no matter how you feel, you must not go with them." The woman relented.

"But why?" The girl asked.

"It will only lead to destruction."

"_Are you crazy_?" He growled.

"I am not talking to **you**." Her eyes sharpened as she looked his way.

She pulled on his hand, quieting him.  
"Cheza, c'mon, I think we're clear now…" She trailed off to see the girl didn't budge from her spot.  
_Cheza_, she thought in surprise.

"The faintest scent a flower can offer is all I have left, now. And soon, it too will fade completely."

"What should this one do, then?"

"You have the ability to sustain the life of a _Hanabito_. Stay here and…"

"Cheza, don't listen to her." Kiba spoke up again, ignoring her nails slightly digging into his knuckles as she shot him a look.

"**Wolf**: just what do you hope to _achieve_ by taking this precious girl with you?" The woman snapped in a brittle tone, glaring at him.

Her fur bristled slightly.  
"Leave him…" She began slowly.

"To get to Paradise: we are going to Paradise." Cheza spoke softly, quieting the two wolves.

Nikki looked at her and the scowl from her brow faded as her eyes softened slightly at the girl's words.

Eri perked her ears and looked out the window as Tsume shushed everyone; she shot him a look as he pushed her behind him as Hige and Toboe looked past the window to see a woman walking towards the hut.

"I've seen that woman before, but I can't remember where…" Hige muttered.

"I think she was with the soldiers who were after Cheza. Orkham's soldiers, right?" Eri wondered quietly.

"What do we do now?" Tsume demanded, looking from Kiba to Nikki.

"Cheza, let's go." Kiba said, looking at the girl.

"Cheza, please, we need to leave." Nikki repeated, her tone gentler than his had been.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The girl stopped running first, coming to a halt and lowering her gaze.

She fell back to her side, looking at her concernedly.

"She is crying; she will wither away." She said sadly.

"The old woman," she guessed, seeing the girl nod.

She looked at her, her crimson eyes hopeful.  
"Nikki, can this one stay with you?" She asked softly.

Nikki smiled kindly at her and nodded.  
"Cheza, you have to. You're the only one who can show us the way to Paradise." She said gently.

She smiled back and looked at him.  
"Kiba; is it alright that this one stays with you?"

Kiba smiled as well and glanced sideways at his mate. "You have to, Cheza."

Cheza smiled again and looked at the others.

"Hige?"  
He smiled lightly. "Sure, why not? When you're on a journey, the more the merrier."

"Toboe?"  
The pup laughed and smiled brightly.

"Eri?"  
She giggled softly and smirked. "So long as we get to kick some ass, you bet."

Cheza looked at the gray wolf; Eri ribbed him, ignoring the look he shot her. "Tsume?"

He sighed slightly.  
"Fine, you can tag along. If it gets us to where we're going, I'll put up with ya. Hopefully better than with this brat over here." He said, shoving the hip of the silver wolf next to him with his boot.

She glared at him and huffed, folding her arms.  
"You're just sayin' that cuz you're jealous that I'm prettier than you, _geezer_." She quipped.

He scowled. "I told ya not to call me that, _brat-zilla_." He shot back.

She huffed and looked away. "Jackass."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

Her gaze lowered to the ground.  
"You love me, right?" She wondered.

He blinked and looked at her bowed gaze. "What d'you mean by that?" He asked.  
She looked up at him and met his slightly confused blue stare; she smiled a little.  
"I'm just asking, don't look too much into it, genius." She teased slightly.

He quieted and smiled a little at her teasing, nodding.  
"I do, yeah. I love you." He replied quietly.

Nikki smiled softly, feeling relieved; "Good." She pulled on his shirt collar to kiss him warmly.

Kiba smiled again and held her sides, kissing her tenderly.

She stroked his cheek and gently pulled back, seeing him smirk softly.

"Princess." He mused.

"Tough guy." She quipped with a gentle shove to his chest.

Kiba chuckled and smirked again.  
Nikki smiled lightly and perked up at seeing Cheza take her hand in hers, her gaze lowered.

She squeezed her hand slightly, nodding to him to lead the way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BB:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We have a friend, even here." She skipped away from them to go towards the growling midnight-colored dog.

"Cheza, hang on…" She sighed and followed the girl, her mate at her heels before they stopped a few feet away from the girl and the dog.

This dog, she recognized her.  
She was the same dog from the marketplace back in Freeze City.  
Her eyes tightened.

The same dog of that hunter that had shot Kiba when they first met.

"You do not know what you are; you never did. Is that not right?" Cheza wondered of the dog, surprising her.  
"There is some wolf inside of you, too." She said, surprising the wolves as well as the dog. "You were alone your whole life, were you not?" She asked.

_So that explains why she wasn't afraid of us in Freeze City_, Nikki thought, watching the dog flinch away from the girl's touch.

Kiba perked his ears as the scent of soldier caught her nose; "let's go." He hissed, grabbing her wrist as Nikki grabbed Cheza's hand and dragged her after his retreat into the alley.

Cheza looked over her shoulder at the saddened wolf dog.

* * *

_review please! thanks :D_

**["The Edge of Silence" - Solas, 2005]**


	15. Lullaby for the Lonely Hearts

_**Chapter XV: Lullaby for the Lonely Hearts**_

* * *

Her nose wrinkled.

She scowled at the stink of soldier that hung in the air, hugging her arms absently.

He hopped down from a low-sitting rooftop, slightly surprising her; she drew her knife before seeing it was him.  
She put it back in her belt loop and sighed. "Don't scare me like that. I almost cut you." She scolded.

He smirked slightly at her, "sorry, won't happen again." His smirk fell slightly. "Those soldiers have you on edge too, then." He mused.  
She nodded, the scowl faltering from her brow. "Yeah; I hate soldiers like you wouldn't believe." She replied.

He kissed her lightly, letting her kiss back before he took her hand and walked away, her boots following shortly at his heels.  
"Just out of curiosity, howcome?" He wondered of her as she flanked him.

She looked down at his hand holding hers and smiled slightly at the gesture.  
"They were the reason my parents were killed. Tsume told me they invaded our territory when they were still purging the land of wolves; apparently, some bastard tipped them off that our pack was in the area. I was just a cub when our father forced Tsume out and to take me with him. Our mother was slaughtered right infront of me."  
She huffed and smiled bitterly. "We never found out which noble those soldiers belonged to." She added softly.

Kiba looked at her and his jaw unclenching after she finished her story, his eyes looking at the dreary blue-gray sky of the afternoon.  
"I'm sorry for your parents." He said in the same tone.

Nikki shrugged and looked up at him with a smile.  
"Don't be; it was so long ago, sometimes I think it was just a really bad nightmare." She said.

He nodded and squeezed her hand.  
"If that's the case, I won't let them hurt you. Not again." He mused, perking her ears.

She blushed slightly and then smiled, nodding. "I'll hold you to that, then."  
She reached on her tiptoes to kiss his nose.

Kiba wrinkled his nose reflexively.

Nikki laughed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The silver wolf rolled her eyes. "Took you two long enough; what'd you do, stop and have dinner with them?" She wondered, her arms crossed at her chest.

The gray wolf made a face. "Yeah, sure, we even had tea. You'd have to be pretty damn stupid to even think we'd waste a second sparing their lives, Eri…"

A bullet hit the ground near the pup's feet, spooking the pack.

"You damn wolves!" The bellow of the grizzled old man from Freeze City rang out before he fired at them again as the pack scattered.

Cheza tripped and fell face-first onto the ground; she skidded to a halt and doubled back to help her up.

"Cheza, come on, get up…" Nikki declared as she helped her up by her arms.

The old man fired at her open back.  
He dove in between the oncoming bullet and her unprotected back, the bullet hitting his upper shoulder.

"Kiba!" Cheza declared in surprise at his move.

"You idiot, let's go!" Nikki barked, letting the girl up at last and grabbing his hand before she took off at a sprint to the nearby trees.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both she-wolves yelped and jumped out of the way as the giant black bug buzzed past them, Eri diving behind Tsume and Nikki scrambling to hide behind Kiba.

He caught the bug in his hand as it flew at Toboe's face, relieving the pup's worries.

Both gray and white wolves looked at the girls. "You're afraid of bugs?" They asked.

The bug shrieked shrilly in his grip, making them cringe.

"Just bugs that might bite my nose off, yeah! Now kill the stupid fucker, you idiot." Eri griped, glaring at the older wolf's amused stare.

"I can handle normal-sized ones, just not giant ones the size of my foot." Nikki chimed, her nails digging into Kiba's sleeve from behind as the bug squirmed to try and get free.

He sweatdropped and gently pried her grip off his sleeve, ignoring the look she shot at him.

"Here."  
He put it in Hige's face, surprising the tan wolf who grimaced.  
"You're hungry, right? Chow down." Tsume added calmly.

"W-Why the hell should I?" Hige barked indignantly.

"Cuz you've got the strongest stomach, right?" Toboe chuckled.

"Eat it." The gray wolf insisted as it squirmed and shrilly cried out.

"I ain't your taster! And howcome you're giving me orders? You're not our leader or anything! Right?" The pudgy wolf snapped, looking to Kiba and Nikki vainly.

Neither said nothing; she made a face at his question.

"I know! Let's give it to Cheza!"  
Hige snatched the bug from his hand and hopped over to put it in her face. "You're hungry too, right?" He wondered hopefully.

Kiba slapped the bug out of his hand, the bug's pea green guts splattering on the ground between them.  
"Cheza doesn't eat bugs." He said.

"Well, what should we feed her, then?" Hige asked.

She smiled lightly.  
"This one doesn't eat anything." She said.

"Not a thing?" He wondered surprisedly.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat." Tsume commented.  
"She did drink some water that one time." Toboe piped up.

She smiled again. "This one drinks and basks."

"Basks in what?" Kiba wondered.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Sunlight, love, sunlight. It's natural for flowers to take in sunlight to provide food."  
She smirked a little at him. "I'm surprised you didn't know that, considerin' you were chosen first after all." She said coolly.

He made a face. "Well not all of us are smartasses like you, Nik." He quipped.

She returned the expression and huffed.

Tsume sweatdropped.  
"Maybe I was wrong, maybe it's better you're with someone who's as stubborn as you are, Nik." He muttered.

Nikki scowled. "Can it, jackass!"

Cheza laughed softly.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_

**["Lullaby for the Lonely Hearts" - "For Those Who Wait", Fireflight, For Those Who Wait (2010)]**


	16. The Struggle Makes Us Hunger

_**Chapter XVI: The Struggle Makes Us Hunger**_

* * *

The pup winced when he inspected his sprained foot.

Kiba looked over at her. "Nikki, can you handle this?" He asked, indicating the pup's sprain.

Nikki nodded and felt her palms warm up as she crouched before the pup and took his foot in her hands, the warmth in her palms beginning to turn a pale blue light.

"Whoa, that's cool, Nikki!" Toboe declared in awe as she healed his foot.

Hige rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's pretty cool, whatever the hell that is." He said, slightly unsure.

"This one believes she was gifted with something humans call alchemy. Is it not true, Nikki?" Cheza spoke up as she came closer to the four wolves, looking at the black she-wolf.

Nikki nodded slightly and shrugged.  
"I'm not sure what it is. My mother passed it down to me, though, so she must've had it too." She explained, looking down at the pup's foot.

"How's your foot now, Toboe?" She asked.

Toboe pulled his foot back, wiggling his toes and extending his foot out again; he smiled lightly and looked at the older wolf.  
"It feels great, thanks Nikki!" He said.

She nodded and returned the smile. "No problem, pup." She said.

He smiled thoughtfully at her.  
"Whatever it is your mother passed to you, must be something special." He mused, seeing her meet his gaze and blush slightly.

Nikki smiled at him and rolled her eyes, straightening to her feet.  
"Must be if I can take you down like I did when we met." She teased, punching his shoulder affectionately.

Kiba smirked at her and ruffled her hair.  
"Sure you can; just keep dreaming it, wolf princess." He quipped, seeing her pout.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BB:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This forest isn't so bad once you get used to it; there's nothing to fight over, and no humans around. We've got it all to ourselves." Hige commented lightly.

"Yeah, and there's plenty of bugs we can eat." Toboe chimed in.

"Fat chance, pal!" He huffed.

"Then you'd better not complain when we don't share them with you." Tsume put in.

"I'll say it again: who the hell died and made you the leader, huh?" He demanded, pausing to scowl back at him.

"Neither one of us is the leader, Hige; our pack just isn't the kind of pack that has one." Kiba explained patiently from walking with Nikki and Cheza.

"Then what kind of pack are we?" Tsume wondered pointedly.

Eri sighed. "Not this again…"

"Guys, come on, that doesn't matter, right? Hey, I know; when we all finally make it out of here, what's the very first thing you wanna do?" Toboe piped up, hoping to change subject.

"What d'ya think?" Hige demanded.

"Eat as much as I can." Tsume said.

"Eat and sleep." Kiba chimed.

"Eat until I look like a fat cat." Eri grumbled.

"Sleep until noon." Nikki sighed.

His stomach growled, making the pup smile sheepishly. "I guess you're right…"

"You moron, isn't it obvious?" Hige wondered.

"Don't talk to him like that, Hige…!" Eri scolded, cuffing him in the back of the head.

"Ow, quit doing that, Eri! Geez, that hurts…!" He whined, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Would the both of you cut it out? You're giving me a damn headache…" Tsume growled.

"Cheza," Kiba spoke surprisedly when she fell back and Nikki caught her in time, quieting the squabbling between the three wolves and making them look at the tired girl.

"Cheza, are you alright?" Nikki asked concernedly, sitting down and letting the girl sink into her arms.

"It is alright, this one is fine." She said in a short breath, panting softly.

She shared a look with her mate, looking down at the girl again.  
"Cheza…"

"A bird!" Hige barked, perking her ears as she faintly heard the fluttering of wings in the trees overhead.

"Where?" Toboe and Eri asked in unison.

"It's the Forest of Death, you must be seeing things." Tsume declared.  
"No, I'm sure I heard the flapping of wings above us. It's from an owl, which means… we got meat!" He exclaimed as he flew after the supposed bird's retreat into the trees.

"Hige, get back here you idiot!" Eri hollered after him, scowling.

"Damn it, what an idiot. Come on, Eri; stay here." Tsume growled at the pup, sprinting after the pudgy wolf's trail, the silver wolf following his lead quickly.

"Try not to kill him first!" Nikki hollered, scowling slightly before looking down at the girl again.

"Nik, can't you do something?" Kiba asked, looking at her.

She shook her head.  
"I'm not sure about what to do if flowers are dehydrated, Kiba." She explained.

He scowled at the tree behind her.  
"Shit, Kiba, look!" She declared, garnering his attention to the brown veins sprouting beneath her jaw.

His eyes widened slightly.  
"Toboe, call the others back, now." He ordered as the girl's breath began to shorten again.

Eri came into view first, Hige and Tsume following as they skidded to a halt when regrouping with the remaining three wolves.  
"What's wrong?" Hige asked.

"Cheza, hang in there," Kiba declared anxiously, slightly surprising her at hearing him sound so out-of-character.

"Is she withering?" Tsume asked behind her at seeing the veins on her neck that were crawling up her cheeks.

"She needs water; even sunlight would help." Kiba stated, looking at the gray wolf.

"But there isn't any; and the woods are too thick. And the ground is too dry. We'd never find water here…" Tsume quieted when he met his sister's stare.

Nikki scowled stubbornly. "We've gotta try, right? If anything happens, everything will be shot to hell and you know it. Tsume, please." She added softly, the stern look in her blue stare reminding him of their mother and almost making his insides cringe at seeing she resembled her so much.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_Here isn't helping, here isn't helping!_' A ghostly voice sounded overhead, perking their ears and making the wolves look up at the source of the voice.

"It's an owl," Kiba said.

"Damn thing is back." Tsume grumbled.

She perked up slightly and widened her eyes.  
_It has no scent_, she thought, a shudder rolling down her spine as she realized that it was a ghost.

'_It can't be helped if there is no light; it can't be helped if there is no water; it can't be helped if the flower is withering._' The owl declared, surprising the white wolf.

"What was that!?" Nikki demanded sharply.

"Wait a minute! That owl probably lives here in this forest, right? And if he does, don't you think we can find water?" Toboe piped up, perking Kiba's ears.

"All right, tell us! Where's the closest place around here that has water?" Kiba demanded of the bird.  
It only tilted its head to one side and said nothing.

"Stupid bird; cut the theatrics already and spit it out!" Hige barked.

"Do you live in this forest or not?" Kiba barked.

"Please, she'll die if she doesn't have water!" Nikki pleaded, not entirely believing that she was pleading with a ghost of all things.

"Kiba, Nikki, who are you talking to?" Cheza asked softly from her position on Kiba's back.  
"It's an owl, Cheza," he answered.

"An owl?" She wondered.

"Come on! Isn't there any water in this forest?" Kiba demanded of the bird.

The owl took off into the trees again.

"Shit!" Eri growled as she sprinted first after it, Nikki and Kiba at her heels as the trio followed shortly.

'_Go astray, go astray, my good wolves! The answers always lie in confusion!_' The owl hooted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::YY::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He almost tripped, landing on his feet out of reflex. "_Damn it all_," he growled.

"Just take it easy, will ya?" The gray wolf demanded of him.

"Kiba, you're just tired, right; you want me to carry her?" The brown pup asked their frustrated leader.

"Why, do you think you can carry her? _Answer me_." He snapped.

"Kiba, calm down, will you? You're starting to make the rest of us worry too, y'know." The black wolf spoke up patiently, moving closer to his side.

"I'm fine, Nikki, don't worry about me, all right?" He growled at her.

She lifted a brow before scowling stubbornly. "Kiba, let me carry Cheza. It'd be easier on you if I carried her instead…"

"I'm not gonna let you carry her, I said I was _perfectly fine_ carrying her…!" He shot back.

"Knock it off, will you? You're driving the rest of us crazy, Kiba." Eri piped up annoyedly.

"Keep your nose outta this, Eri." Kiba growled at her.

"All right, knock it off." Tsume intervened, glaring at the younger male. "We can't trust your nose anymore; the scent of flowers has screwed it up." He growled.

"My nose is _fine_!" He snapped.

"Kiba, **put Cheza down**." He ordered, taking on an authoritative tone she knew too well from when she was a pup.  
"Tsume, you still don't trust her?" He demanded.

"With the way you've been acting, it's **you** we can't trust." Tsume growled, slightly confusing Eri, Hige and Toboe; he glanced at his sister. "You're really that stupid to leave my sister in the dust like that? You've been acting like an idiot ever since we met Cheza and it's starting to get more annoying than usual. As the leader of a pack, you have to be calm and detached; right now, you don't have that. It's impossible for someone to be right **all the time**." He stated.

"Stay out of my way," Kiba growled, flashing his teeth.

"**Is that a threat**?" Tsume demanded lowly.

"Kiba, Tsume, don't do this now!" Nikki snapped at them, shoving both wolves away from each other and glaring from one male to the other. "Cut the rivalry shit and calm down, for the Moon's sake. **Please**." She added, glaring again.

Kiba looked at her in slight surprise before lowering his gaze; Tsume quieted and scowled at her.  
A slight crunching sounded, making them look to see the pup had stepped on a skeleton.

"Are those human bones?" Hige asked as he and Toboe looked closer at the remains.

"I think they're from a bird." He answered.

Eri widened her eyes slightly. "I think they're from an owl." She said quietly.

The bones sprang up and a giant pillbug popped out from beneath them, crawling towards Hige and climbing up his pant leg.

"Get rid of it, Hige!" Eri yelped as she ducked behind Toboe when he threw the bug off his leg.

The bug landed against a small rock, screeching loudly as it rolled into a ball.  
More screeching sounded as more pillbugs crawled over the rock towards the wolves.

"**There're millions of them**!" Toboe yelped as Eri clung to him and Nikki ducked behind Tsume.

"Shit, shit, _shit_…" Eri whimpered slightly.

"Oi, quit pissing your pants over there, Eri! You're a _wolf_, remember?" Tsume snapped at the silver wolf, deflecting a bug that flew at his face.

Nikki sliced at another one, pea green guts flying in the air when her knife cut into it.

She looked to see Cheza gone.  
"Where's Cheza?" She asked Kiba as he threw a bug away from trying to grab her back.

"Tsume's got her," he replied, growling and slapping a bug away from his face in time.

The gray wolf hopped down from the higher ledge as they regrouped and stood side by side.

"Are wolves gonna lose to a bunch of _bugs_?" Tsume wondered lowly.

"Though I must admit, we both like the scent of flowers." Toboe said lightly.

"Nicely said, runt." Hige huffed.

"Y'ready?" Nikki asked of the silver wolf.

She grinned. "You know it." She replied.

Kiba grinned as well. "Here they come."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey guys, I see light ahead; it's the way out!" Toboe barked as he sprinted for the end of the tunnel.

Eri sprinted after him, Hige at her heels.  
"I'll take her," Tsume offered as he lifted the girl into his arms.

Nikki raised both brows at his gesture; he huffed. "Don't say anything." He warned, following the trio towards the light.

She smirked softly and looked at him. "Are we okay now?" She asked, concern flashing in her gaze.  
He nodded and smiled apologetically.  
"Yeah, we're fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." He apologized.

She shrugged and took his hand, walking after the others. "It's okay; things got a little heated, but if we're okay then I forgive you." She replied.

Kiba smiled in relief and nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulders and squeezing.  
"It wasn't intentional, what I said." He offered.

Nikki rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Shut up." She grumbled against his lips.

He chuckled and smiled gently.  
"I do love you, y'know. **A lot**." He admitted, smiling still even when she blushed slightly at hearing what he said.

She returned the smile and felt her tail wag.  
"I love you a lot, too." She lightened her grip on his hand and skirted past him. "Come on, last one in the water's a dead cat." She teased.

Kiba smirked and rolled his eyes, sprinting after her and groping her ass reflexively, making her yelp.  
Nikki tackled him once they were near the water, scuffling with him until she had him pinned with his ear in her mouth and his belly in the air.

He looked up at her and allowed a brief whine, hearing her laugh as her tail wagged in the air, her teeth gently tugging on his ear with a quiet growl.  
She blinked when he reached to lick her nose, her ears lowering slightly before she let go of his ear to smile at him.

"Oh for the Moon's sake, **GET A ROOM!**" Eri and Hige booed in chorus behind them, making both wolves look to see they were the center of attention.

Nikki reluctantly got off Kiba and shook her fur of water, scowling at their friends.

Kiba shook water from his hair, a reddish pink staining his cheeks. "Shouldn't the room reservation be for _you_ and _Tsume_, Eri?" He wondered coolly.  
Her cheeks turned as red as the highlights in her bangs – Tsume also coughed and gave the white wolf the finger – before she coughed and looked away, hugging her arms.

"Jackass."

"Bastard."

* * *

_review please. thanks~_

**["The Struggle Makes Us Hunger" - "For Those Who Wait", Fireflight, For Those Who Wait (2010)]**


	17. My Heart is a Hollow Plain

_**Chapter XVII: My Heart is a Hollow Plain..**_

* * *

The dry air of the dusty town made her cough slightly.

He glanced at her, "you okay?"  
She blinked and nodded, smiling for him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

In retrospect, she wasn't fine.  
Something kept nagging her in the back of her mind, telling her that something was going to happen soon.  
She wasn't sure just what it was, but it was making her nervous.  
Of course she wouldn't tell him about it; the last thing she wanted to do was worry him or anyone else in the pack.

They already had enough things to worry about.

"… Once a year, on the night of a full moon, the flowers will hear the moon's call and return to Paradise. That's a legend I heard, once." His voice stirred her from her thoughts, making her look at him.

"So you're saying she's gonna bloom or something?" The silver wolf wondered.

"I'm not sure it's going to be tonight; we'll just have to wait and see." He replied.

"What're you guys talking about?" The brown wolf asked innocently.

"You're saying Cheza is gonna bloom or something?" The tan wolf asked confusedly.

The girl turned around and smiled at the pack.  
"This one is excited, too!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chills raced up and down her spine and she didn't want them to stop.

This was too wonderful!

The brown wolf stopped running first to throw his voice into the air in a loud howl.  
The silver wolf howled joyously, her voice matching his own.

She beamed and threw her voice into the night happily, her mate's voice carrying loudly after hers.

The tan wolf howled after them, her brother's low howl ringing in her ears and making her howl louder.

Sweet Moon, she didn't want it to end!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A shrill buzzing rang in her ears, shattering her concentration like fragile glass.

The silver wolf gasped, "the flowers are gone!" She declared surprisedly, making her also look to see the bloomed lunar flowers were indeed gone.

She looked up at the night sky, at the blue moon and the dot that marred her beautiful surface; her eyes widened in surprise as the pungent stink of noble fumigated her nostrils, the stink getting worse as the dot-turned-airship landed before them mere yards away.

The door opened to reveal the same man from Freeze City, only he had abandoned his mask to show his true face to them.  
The man smiled.  
"Wolves: it's been a long time." He declared in a low voice.

"That stench… he's a _noble_?" She heard her brother growl near her.

"What're you doing here?" The white wolf demanded.

The man began walking down the ramp towards them.  
"Was your little dream pleasant? The one where you dreamt you were going to Paradise?" He growled.

"_What!?_" The silver wolf demanded.

"The time has not yet come for that. Come with me, Cheza." The man ordered.

The girl flinched and started to back away.

"**Get out of our way**!" He snarled as he sprinted forward at the man.

"Kiba!" Eri shouted alertly, widening her eyes slightly to see an invisible force field connect with him, making him bounce back and land on his feet.

"Kiba," Nikki began as he growled angrily at the man, baring his teeth.

A bright red beam flew at the wolf, hitting the ground beneath his feet as he dodged it in time.  
Another beam flew at the brown pup.

"**Toboe**!" Hige shouted as he flew to his side; another laser shot at the two wolves.

"**HIGE**!" Eri shouted before sprinting to his side; Tsume grabbed the back of her scruff, pulling her back in time. "Eri, **no**!" He snapped.

Cheza cried out in pain as their blood hung in the air.

Both Tsume and Kiba flew at the man in rage.

Another laser shot out, splitting in two and chasing the two wolves as they split up and went in opposite directions.  
Tsume fell.

"BROTHER, **NO**!" Nikki screamed, grunting and sprinting as fast as she could towards the man, Eri at her heels.

A large laser shot at them, making both female wolves fly back.

"**Nikki**!" She heard Kiba shout; she straightened to her feet, a growl rising in her throat.

Another laser shot out at him.

"**NO**!" Nikki screamed, sprinting to his side at top speed, tears stinging at her eyes as she vainly prayed she could save him.  
Another laser hit the ground beneath her paws, sending her flying; she fell again, rolling and scrambling to her feet, looking around alertly to see he was felled again.

Her palms were on fire as they glowed a bright purple; she slammed them into the ground, specks of blood illuminating the earth beneath her palms a violet color as a wide wave of rock and dirt sailed at the man.

The force field shattered the wave, surprising her; she widened her eyes as a large red beam screamed as it sailed at where she stood.

A blur of white tackled her, sending her to the ground and out of the way of the beam in time; she looked up blearily to meet the weary amber gaze of the white wolf.

Tears welled in her eyes as she shoved him off, a lump in her throat.  
"You idiot! I could've handled it!" She shouted, her fur bristled along her spine as she clenched her sharp teeth.  
The battered wolf smirked dryly at her scolding, gingerly getting to his feet. "Not as easily as you think," he replied.

They both saw the girl walking towards the man.

"Cheza," she declared, helping him walk as she hugged his waist and supported him against her shoulders as she hobbled as fast as she could to the girl's side.

The girl stopped as both wolves hobbled to stand in between her and the waiting man, scratches and cuts marring their bodies.  
'Don't go.' Kiba begged, looking at the girl desperately.

She lowered to wrap her arms around their manes, almost making her stagger if it weren't for her stubbornness.

A soft whine escaped her, 'Cheza, please. We're wolves, we're not afraid to die.' She growled softly, scalding tears burning the corners of her eyes as she shut them tight.

"This one knows. This one has decided it is all right. Kiba, Nikki, this one will surely protect you." She said, her fingers clinging to the black wolf's fur.

'Cheza,' Kiba murmured before he fell at her side.

Nikki sank to her knees to hold onto him, holding his head to her chest and closing her eyes tightly, vainly praying that this was some sort of sick nightmare.

But of course, it wasn't.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ :'D_

**["My Heart is a Hollow Plain" - "Breath of Life", Florence + the Machine, Breath of Life - Single (2012)]**


	18. The Room Was So Quiet

_**Chapter XVIII: The Room Was So Quiet..**_

* * *

A soft growl came from his throat as she healed his ribs.

"Hold still," she shushed him, scowling into his amber eyes.

He quieted and reluctantly settled back down, looking away as she tended to his ribs.

'You saw the moon too, didn't you?' He wondered after a few moments of silence.

She nodded. "It was red, yeah." She replied.

He glanced up at her, from the various scratches and smudges of dirt on her face to her stubborn sky colored stare that was fixed on his cracked ribs.

She sighed a little after his ribs were healed, her shoulders slumping as she moved from hovering over his body to sit straight, her blue eyes saying she was tired and weary.

He sat up gingerly, seeing her reach for his side and grab him, a stern look in her gaze.  
"Lie back down, you're still recovering." Nikki scolded, scowling into his equally stubborn blue gaze.

Kiba returned the scowl and sat up despite her advice, holding her stern gaze with his own.

She reluctantly backed down, smiling tiredly at him. "You really are stubborn," she mused.

He smirked wryly, lifting a hand to lift her chin gently as he inspected the smudges of dirt and blood on her cheek and jaw.  
"You didn't tend to your wounds." He noted.

Nikki shrugged and hid a wince at the stiffness of her right shoulder.  
"It's okay, I'll sleep them off… Kiba," she quieted reluctantly when he pulled her jacket off her shoulders, revealing the shallow cut that scarred the spot between her neck and shoulder bone, smudged blood staining her skin and parts of her blue tank top.

Slight heat raced across her face as he gingerly pushed her tank's strap out of the way.  
"Kiba," she began again as he started to lick her wound clean, chills racing down her spine as he tended to the cut on her skin.

Nikki gingerly ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the wild locks as he cleaned her wound, her fingers once or twice knotting in the locks of hair on his head as she shivered at feeling his warm tongue on her sensitive skin; she closed her eyes and sighed a little.

Kiba pulled back reluctantly, seeing her gaze was slightly hazy and tired at the same time; he brushed strands of hair from her face, rousing her and making her look at him.

"How's your shoulder now?" He wondered, pulling free to let her flex her shoulder.

She stretched her arm skyward, grimacing a little and rubbing her arm gingerly.  
"It's not as painful as it was earlier," she admitted, meeting his gaze and smiling slightly. "Thanks for doing that." She added.

He shrugged and returned the smile. "No problem. Kind of owe it to you to for healing me." He replied.

Nikki nodded and leaned onto him to kiss him softly.  
Kiba held onto her sides, kissing back tenderly; she held onto his shirt collar, hugging his neck gingerly.

Her shoulders shook slightly, making him pull back slowly to see she was slightly teary.  
"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, lifting one hand to hold her cheek gently.  
She shook her head, lowering her gaze and hugging his chest; he held onto her waist, cradling the back of her head in his hand.

Kiba kissed her neck softly, rousing her after several long moments of holding her in his arms.  
Nikki smiled at him and gently brought him to lie down at her side on the cold floor of the warehouse.

He held her in his arms again, feeling her snuggle into his chest as he closed his eyes.  
She closed her eyes again, his aimless stroking of her hair lulling her into a dreamless sleep as they fell asleep gathered in each other's arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::YY:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Look, I'm just as shocked as the rest of you, but that's not gonna help us with what the hell to do now! Are we gonna live here in a stupor from the rest of our lives? Somebody say something, damn it! Kiba, you haven't said a single word to us since everything happened…! And Nikki, too, she was pretty upset y'know…"

"Drop it."

"Leave them outta this, pudgy."

"Leave them alone; Kiba and Nikki were hurt the worst, remember?"

"It's not that, it's just that I'm really pissed off."

She opened her eyes partly before sighing a little and gingerly sitting up, rubbing her head. "I second that notion." She muttered, looking at his brooding stare tiredly.

He smiled slightly at her. "Glad you're awake." He nodded.

Nikki returned the smile and perked up slightly as she saw he'd put his jacket on her, smirking slightly as she moved his jacket to cover her shoulders.

"There she is! Come back here, damn it!"

"She's over there!"

The pack perked up and looked to see a black figure dive inside the warehouse and skid to a halt before them.

He perked up alertly at seeing the same midnight-colored wolf dog from the last town they were in staring at them; the wolf dog shifted into the form of a young woman that looked Nikki's age with wild black hair and clear blue eyes.

"Wow, what a babe." Hige declared behind them in awe.

"She's got friends." A man declared behind her, making the girls look to see three men had followed the wolf dog, two wearing suits and the third wearing a jacket and a beanie.

She gingerly got to her feet, her blue eyes narrowed tightly as her left hand reached for the knife at her back.

He stood at her side, extending his arm to block her from moving forward.

Her brother held the silver wolf back by the scruff of her red coat, amber eyes tight as he ignored the curled-lip-expression she wore in his grip.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" The tan wolf demanded as he moved to stand infront of the hybrid boldly, earning brief looks from the other two females of the pack.

"Hand over the girl." The man in the white suit ordered.

"Why should we?" Hige demanded with that bravado that she knew would get his ass kicked eventually.

And it looked like it'd be today... But then again, she could be wrong…

"She's our merchandise. Though now that I look at it, I can see we struck gold." White suit said snidely, his eyes flicking between the black-haired woman and the other woman with red streaks in her short hair.

Both she-wolves tensed; the silver wolf reluctantly swallowed a growl of threat, her fur bristling along her spine.

He nodded his head to his two friends. "Move."

They split up, one going to the right of the group and the other going to the left. "I can see you're not from around here." He said matter-of-factly, looking at the pudgy wolf.

"Yeah, so what if we aren't?" Hige asked.

"There's a big demand for young bodies in this town." The man in the black suit explained lowly, crowbar in hand as he neared Eri, Toboe and Tsume.

"People would pay top dollar for healthy organs." The third man wearing the beanie added darkly, eyeing Nikki as Kiba tensed at her side and glowered at him.

The black-suit struck first, lunging for the silver wolf, making the trio separate and move away.

"You don't expect us to give up our bodies, do ya?" Tsume growled as he swung a leg at the man and hit him.  
Eri's feet hurtled into the man's side, knocking him down as she threw him to the floor.

White-suit charged the blue-eyed wolf, missing before Hige hurtled into him and knocked him down.

Beanie-boy flew at Kiba, crowbar held high.  
A loud growl rang out as she slammed into him, throwing him to the floor with a muffled '_thud_' as she pinned him down.

The man looked up in shock to see a black she-wolf glaring down at him, her white teeth bared fully as silver eyes gleamed viciously amidst the black fur of her face.

He slowly looked at his friends to see a tan and gray wolf holding them down.

"I'm going crazy… It's the curse of the House of Darcia!" He cried.

She snarled and snapped her teeth, making the man scream fearfully.  
He opened one eye to see she hadn't killed him.  
Not yet.

She hopped off him to sprint for the exit after her brother and mate, the four wolves following them as they fled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He laughed. "Did you see the stupid look they had on their faces?" He wondered lightly.

"Yeah, that felt great." The brown wolf chimed in the same tone.

He sat down near the gray wolf, earning her attention.  
"Kiba, you okay?" She asked gently, perking his ears.

He nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks Nik." He smiled slightly, seeing her return the smile.

"Geez, you're crazier than I pegged you to be…" The silver wolf muttered.

"Are you okay?" The tan wolf asked the midnight-colored hybrid.  
She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me back there." She replied.

"We didn't do it for you, y'know. Those idiots just happened to catch us in a bad mood, that's all." Tsume growled at her, making the pair look at him.

"She was just thanking us, why d'you have to be so hard on her? It's not like we meet girls every day; by the way, I'm Hige!" Hige defended, looking at the blue-eyed woman and smiling lightly.

She smiled at him.  
"My name is… It's Blue. It's been awhile, huh?" She wondered of the gray, white, and black wolves, looking at them.

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Eri and Hige asked in unison.

"You could say that." Kiba mused.

"You did some pretty nasty things to us with the human." Tsume growled.

Nikki huffed as the muscles in her folded arms relaxed.  
"Lay off, you two. Sorry for that; my name's Nikki, this casanova is Kiba, and the asshole is my older brother, Tsume." She introduced patiently, her sky-colored eyes meeting the midnight-colored wolf's likewise blue gaze.

"**Like you're one to talk**!" Both aforementioned males barked at her in chorus, making the silver wolf laugh and smirk at them.

Blue nodded. "It's nice to formally meet you then, Nikki." She said with a slight smile.  
Nikki returned the smile.

"So… that old guy, where is he?" Toboe asked innocently of the blue-eyed wolf.

She glanced away. "Something happened, and we separated."

"He was still tracking us in the last city we were in." Kiba noted aloud.

"I know he was; Pops would track down a wolf to the ends of the earth." Blue explained, her gaze tightening slightly at a memory she seemed to think of.

"Hang on, I don't get it; aren't you a wolf, too?" Eri asked curiously.

"Hey, that girl, isn't she with you? Y'know, the one you guys were traveling with? She had a, uh, a really strange scent." She asked quickly, hoping to change subject.

"'The girl'? You mean Cheza?" Toboe repeated.

"'Cheza'?" Blue wondered.

"Oh! Uh, about that! Well, let's just say we shouldn't talk about that right now, okay? I know, why don't we look for some food? I mean, we did just bump into each other and all, and besides, there's a whole mess of trouble for a girl on her own in a town like this…" Hige wondered lightly, hopping to his feet and looking at the new she-wolf hopefully.

"Not a chance, Porky." Tsume barked over his epiphany.

"Why not?" He demanded pointedly of the gray wolf.

"As if I'd ever hang with her: she did everything she could just to hunt us down."

"Yeah, but…"

"You're only saying that because it didn't happen to you." Toboe reminded.

Blue laughed softly and smirked.  
"Forget it; I wouldn't wanna hang with a bunch of kids anyway. See you around." She said, waving at them before taking off.

"Hey! Aren't you guys being a little cold? Hold up, it's too dangerous out there! W-wait up!" Hige barked, looking at the two males angrily before he sprinted after her.

"But Hige...!" Toboe barked, making to follow him.

"His tail wags whenever there's a girl around. He used to hit on Nikki when they were kids, too, remember?" Tsume said as he sat back down, looking at his sister.

She sighed and nodded.  
"Yep, until I said I was your kid sister, that is. Poor thing, it scared the shit outta him." She added with a slight chuckle, plopping down next to her mate.

"When we were back in that city we were in, she found out she was half wolf. Cheza told her." Kiba said, looking at her and ruffling her hair.

"'Half wolf'?" Toboe repeated.

"That side must've woken up when she met Cheza." Eri mused as she sat down on the same piece of slab Tsume sat on.

The pup looked away.  
"Cheza… I wonder what she's doing. D'you think she's okay?" He wondered.

Nikki shrugged. "I hope so, pup."

* * *

_review please. thanks~_

**[Title Ref: "Breath of Life" - Florence + the Machine, Breath of Life - Single (2012)**


	19. Prologue2: Choirs In My Head

_**Chapter XIX: Choirs In My Head [Prologue2]**_

* * *

She watched the pup take off down the slope of trash they were on.

"Don't get yourself killed, Toboe!" Eri hollered, sighing and plopping down next to Tsume.

"That's the same crest from the place where Cheza was held." Kiba's voice perked her ears as she saw him sit up to look over at a broken slab of concrete, his eyes focused on the strange crest carved into the stone.

"This area must still be part of that noble's territory." Tsume mused aloud.

"'The curse of the House of Darcia.'" Kiba muttered.

"What?" Eri wondered.

"That's what that guy back there said when he saw us." He explained.

"I couldn't tell anything other than the fact that he was pissing himself at almost getting killed." Nikki huffed.

"Humans have always seen wolves that way; that's why they're so scared of us. Why didn't you let him have it back there, anyway?" Tsume wondered of her.

She shrugged.  
"I was pissed off, but not enough to kill him. Besides, I doubt he would've tasted very good. Most humans don't." She explained as she snuggled into her mate's side out of habit.

He smiled at her, hugging her shoulders as Tsume said, "Can't argue with that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gripped the scruff of her jacket as she glared at the men surrounding them.

"Jaguara's people will pay a small fortune for you." The white-suit mused snidely, shotgun aimed at them.

"'Jaguara'?" Her brother repeated.

The man fired at him, grazing his right arm.  
"Tsume," Nikki declared alertly.

Eri growled loudly as she jumped down onto the man's head, knocking him out.  
"Let's go, now!" She barked at them, taking off at a quick sprint.

Kiba flew after her, Tsume and Nikki at his heels, as they sprinted as fast as they could from the men.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She smiled at the old man. "Goodbye mister, take care." She said.

"Where are you going to go?" The old man asked the pack as they prepared to leave.

He looked over his shoulder at the couple. "To the castle in the west." He answered, looking at his mate and taking her hand before they took off into the darkness.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_


	20. Ashes Like Snow

_**Chapter XX: Ashes Like Snow**_

* * *

A stray breeze caught at her hair, strands blowing in the wind before she tucked them back in place and looked at her mate.

It was inevitable that they were going after Cheza. Hell, their journey to Paradise couldn't start again without her.

That same nervous feeling began gnawing at the back of her mind again, making her nose wrinkle.

She just wanted to get Cheza back and keep going, that's all.

If that noble got in her way, she'd rip him apart herself if that was the case.

"So where're you guys headed?" The midnight-colored wolf wondered, stirring her from her thoughts and making her look at the couple.

"We're all trying to make our way to Paradise." The tan wolf answered calmly.

"'Paradise'?" She repeated.

"It's something every wolf has to try and do." He added.

"Oh, right, to find Paradise." Blue muttered.

"You're going with us to Paradise, aren't you, Blue?" Hige wondered hopefully.

"It sounds tempting, but I can't go."

"Well I'm not going either."

"Hige," she glanced at him.

She made a face.  
"It'd probably be safer if you stayed with the humans, if that's what you're concerned about." She offered.

"Nikki's got a point. It's not too late to go back." He chimed, looking back at the blue-eyed wolf.

"What the hell're you saying, you two…?" Hige looked at them incredulously.

"I have no intention of going back. I can't return to the way I was before; not now." She muttered.

"Blue," he looked at her concernedly.

"I just, I need to find out what I really am." Blue stated, looking at them stubbornly.

Nikki smiled kindly.  
"Then what the hell's stopping you? If you're so concerned with that, just move forward and come with us. Besides, it'd be a lot more fun if we had another girl in the pack." She added with a light chuckle.

Eri laughed.  
"Nik's right, come on, Blue! We'll go to Paradise together." She chimed lightly, smiling at the midnight-colored wolf hopefully.

"Yeah, they're right! All you've gotta do is move forward, right? Right?" Hige piped up, jumping to his feet as if he'd struck an epiphany.

"Oh yeah, I can see right through ya, Porky." Tsume chuckled slightly behind them.

"Now if only Cheza were here with us… Ow!" Toboe muttered as Eri elbowed him.

"I told ya not to say that," Hige scolded, looking hopeful again and smiling. "OK, on to Paradise…!" He pointed south.

"We're going **WEST**, Hige!" Nikki patiently hollered over his exclamation, looking in the direction Kiba was looking.

"Paradise isn't over there…" Toboe said confusedly.

"But Darcia's keep **is**." Kiba answered.

"Cheza's there, right?" Eri wondered quietly.

He nodded.  
"Kiba, Cheza left us of her own accord, remember?" Tsume reminded.

"She only did it to protect us; she's waiting for us there, I know it." Kiba retorted.  
"That noble will be there too; it's likely we'll all get killed this time." He mused.

"So what? If he gets in our way again I'll rip his throat out." She growled, crossing her arms at her chest.

He huffed.  
"Explain why your little magic trick didn't work so well the other night, then." He remarked.

She scowled.  
"I almost had him! The cheap bastard blocked it, that's all." She declared, looking away. "But I swear that he'll pay for what he did. It won't be our blood that's going to be spilled." She added.

Tsume smirked slightly at her. "Well, there's the baby sister I know." He mused.

Eri sighed.  
"Let's get this show on the road, then." She muttered, pecking his cheek lightly and winking before hopping over the ledge.

Toboe and Nikki followed, Kiba shortly at their heels before they continued their journey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The frigid cold of the blizzard whipped at her face.

She clenched her teeth and ignored the sting the howling wind left on her exposed hands and cheeks, continuing to walk at his side.

"Kiba!" The tan wolf's voice sounded behind her; she paused and looked over her shoulder at their pack to see they'd stopped walking.

She grabbed his jacket, pulling him back; he looked at her before she nodded to the pudgy wolf behind them.

"You're going too fast!" He said as he came closer to the couple. "Let's take a break."

"We don't have time for that," he replied, starting to walk off again.

"Would you use your head for once!?" He snapped, scowling at him and making him look at him again. "We've got three girls and a little kid with us!" He stated.

"I can hear you, y'know." The midnight-colored wolf hollered calmly, making him look at her.

The silver wolf huffed from her place at the gray wolf's side. "We all can." She chimed.

"Don't worry about me, I can keep up." Blue stated.

"Yeah, me too!" Toboe chimed from regaining his bearings.

Nikki huffed. "You don't see me slowing down, either." She added.

"You realize he's the one who wants to rest, don't you?" Her brother put in matter-of-factly.

"I do not! I just…"

"But you've got to admit, he does have a point: at this rate, none of us will make it." He looked to the distant gray land.  
"We can take shelter in those rocks until the storm clears." He advised.

"Tsume's right, it's wiser to wait out the blizzard." She met his stern blue gaze. "Kiba."

He looked away and nodded, "Fine."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BB::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked over his shoulder at them. "Come on, it'll be fine." He suggested.

"Well none of us will be fine!" He snapped, making him glance over at him; he scoffed slightly and motioned to the black wolf hugging her arms and standing near her mate.  
"Think about what you're gonna do, Kiba. If anything happens to you, you and I both know Nikki will never forgive herself for letting it happen. And ontop of that, if she hurts herself because of you, I'm gonna kick your ass for it." He warned in a growl, perking her ears.

She scoffed and glared at her brother. "Tsume, don't start. What I do with my life is none of your damn business, okay? Stay out of it." She growled.

He returned the glare, amber eyes narrowing. "Nikki…"

"Do what you want; I'm leaving." He looked at her. "Are you coming?" He asked.

She nodded and straightened to her feet. "Yeah."

"Look, I can handle it." The midnight-black wolf declared as she got to her feet.

"Me too," The brown pup added as he hopped up too.

"Count me in," the silver wolf added, looking down at her companion and shaking his reflexive grasp for her hand with a scowl before nodding to the white wolf.

"No." The tan wolf snapped, surprising the girls and the pup.

He scowled over at the white wolf.  
"I'm not going anywhere until morning." He stated.

He returned the scowl and glanced away at the howling wind outside.  
"I understand. Nikki, let's go." He growled, hopping out into the snow.

"Nik," her brother beckoned, perking her ears as she looked at him.  
His amber eyes were tight and hard like gold. "Don't." He growled.

She shook her head and smiled a little at him.  
"Quit worrying, will you?" She flew after her mate, leaping into the snow and landing gently.

He nodded to her, holding her hand in his and leading the way.  
She followed until she was at his side again.

"Kiba," she began when they were far enough from the rock outcropping.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes searching through the fluttering snow.

She exhaled softly and pulled him by his arm back to take his face in her hands and kiss him hard.  
He held her sides, pulling away reluctantly to meet her stubborn blue gaze.  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
She smiled softly. "Just in case. Now come on," she replied, kissing him again, sweetly, before taking off at a sprint through the snow.

Kiba smiled slightly after her lead before he fell in step until they were flanking each other once more.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ :'D_


	21. Every Loss: Part One

_**Chapter XXI: Every Loss [Part One]**_

* * *

The blizzard had died down much to her relief.

She looked up at the remnants of the fallen keep and huffed, placing a fist on her hip.  
"Talk about dodgy. It figures that cheap bastard would reign in a ruined shithole like this." She mused aloud.

He glanced at her and smirked slightly at her words, "If you're complaining, you could always turn around and find the others." He suggested.

She scoffed and shot him a look. "Fat chance! This asshole is really begging to have his throat ripped out, and my claws are just right for the job." She said grimly.

He huffed and smirked again. _There's my girl_, he thought.  
"Get in line, princess; it's either gonna be your claws or my teeth." He quipped in the same tone.

She smirked and laughed gently.  
"Let's hurry then, before he pulls any other kind of shit-faced stunts." She declared, kissing his cheek and winking.

He took her hand again and sprinted inside with her following shortly at his heels as the darkness of the keep consumed the two wolves.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He threw the doors open. "Cheza!"

The girl looked at them, her crimson eyes bright.  
"Kiba!" She said.

Her shoulders sagged in relief.  
"Thank the Moon you're alive," she said quietly.

"Nikki," she smiled as she started running towards them.  
A figure moved behind her as the stench of noble made her wrinkle her nose.

"Cheza, look out!" She cried as the figure grabbed the back of her scruff and held her up, her outcry of surprise ringing in the air.

"Cheza!" He exclaimed.

The man stared at the two wolves from behind the white mask on his face before he removed the mask to reveal a gold wolf's eye where his human eye should've been; he threw her away into a post that rose up from the floor.

Her scream of pain made her blood sing with anger.

He flew at the man in likewise anger, surprising her.

A glint of metal shone from behind the man's robes.

"Kiba!" She exclaimed alertly as he swung the sword at the wolf and he lunged at him.  
Both glanced off each other, landing a ways off.

"Kiba," she began at seeing a bleeding cut mar his right cheek, noticing a likewise cut had appeared on the man's right cheek too.

"So, wolf, you've come for revenge." The noble guessed.

'You will not hurt Cheza!' Kiba snarled.

"Cheza; she is a being that we created, the mere embodiment of a lunar flower. Why is your desire for her so desperate?" He wondered.

'I don't know who you nobles are, or what you're trying to do, and to be honest I don't really care: Cheza is all that matters; she's going to show us the way to Paradise.' He explained lowly.

The man's lip curled into a snarl.  
"You damn wolves. All of this first began with your wretched breed." He growled.

A loud snarl rang out as a black wolf flew at him from the side; he knocked the wolf away, seeing her bounce away and land on her paws.  
She bared her teeth angrily, her tail in the air like a flag as she stiffly walked to stand at the white wolf's side.

"I see you brought your little magician with you." He growled.

Her silver eyes resembled broken blades as she huffed and bared her teeth fully. 'I'm touched to be acknowledged by a fucker like you,' she growled.

He sprinted for the noble again with her at his heels.  
The noble swung his sword at him, cutting his side as he bounced away and landed against the far wall.

Her knife caught his sword, briefly surprising the man before he aimed a foot at her belly and kicked her back, swinging the sword at her.

She snarled and flew at him again, her claws ripping at his cloak and his cheek as she bounded away and faced him, her tail in the air again as she growled lowly.

Her mate sprinted for him again, narrowly dodging another swing at his body from the sword before he kicked the man in the head and flew over his head as he staggered momentarily.

She threw her knife at him as she tackled him with a loud growl and made to get at his neck.

The noble blocked her much to her surprise, crying out briefly when her teeth sank into his raised arm and she bit his wrist, blood flying.  
"Stay out of my way, brat," he growled as he raised the sword high and swung it down.

She yelped when the sword tore into her shoulder.  
'Nikki!' Kiba exclaimed as he threw her away and swung at her again.

He snarled loudly before he hurtled into him, knocking him away from the injured she-wolf that had landed on her side.

'Nikki, are you all right?' He asked over his shoulder as the man straightened steadily.

She shook her fur and nodded, ignoring the searing pain radiating from her torn shoulder. 'Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks.' She replied.

He glanced over at her. 'Look after Cheza, I'll handle it.' He advised.  
She nodded slightly.  
'Be careful; please.' She added softly, her silver eyes worried.

Kiba smiled for her before he flew at the noble again and the fighting ensued as she sprinted to the girl's side.

The noble punted her away, making her yelp slightly before she ran for him, skidding to a halt when she eyed the sword in his hand, a growl in her throat as she stiffly backed away.

"It's because of you. You and your kind stole everything from me; and in return, you gave me a curse, and grief, and suffering… And my eye, transformed into one such as yours, the price I paid for being cursed by Paradise. And now, the only thing that surrounds me is despair."  
He leveled the sword's blade at her unguarded neck.

'No, don't! Please!' She barked, growling still.

'What is it: what do you want?' He demanded desperately.

"Have you found it yet? Have you found Paradise?"

'We will.' She vowed.

'No matter what!' He chimed.

"And what do you expect to find there?"

'A future.'

"'A future'?" He looked at them.

'Not hope, or despair, just a future: nothing more.'

He looked heavenward for a moment. "I no longer have any need, for a future."

Both wolves tensed.

A gun went off, ringing in the air.

"**_NO_!**" She cried.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The grizzled old man glared at the growling white wolf that had dodged his shot.

Both of the humans that were with the old man came in, the woman seeing Cheza first.  
She sprinted to stand in front of the gun, holding her arms out like a blockade.

'Nikki, don't! Get away!' He snapped at her from behind.

She ignored him, glowering at the old man and baring her teeth threateningly.

He glowered at the black wolf and the white wolf behind her, the front of his gun shaking a little in anticipation. "It's over, wolves." He spat.

'**_NO_**!' Kiba shouted.

She smiled slowly. "Kiba, I love you." She said in a whisper.

"No, don't!" A familiar voice cried before a midnight-colored wolf flew in, blocking the man from hitting the two wolves behind her.

He stared at the wolf in awe. "Blue!"

'Thank God,' he muttered in relief behind the two she-wolves.

Rushing footsteps sounded as the four remaining members of their pack sprinted in and skidded to a halt at the sight.

"Kiba!"

"Nikki!"

She looked at her pack and sighed in relief. "Glad you came. Thanks, Blue." She added to the half-breed infront of her.

She smiled slightly at her over her shoulder. "You're welcome…"

"My Lord Darcia!" The voice of one of the human women cried out suddenly, quieting the pack.

A giant red beam shot through the ground, cutting the room in half.  
"What the…?"  
She yelped when he hooked his arm around her waist and dragged her after his leap out of harm's way.

"Blue!" She shouted when they were safe, the ground shaking beneath her feet.

"Cheza!" He exclaimed once realizing that she was still on the other side.

"Kiba, let's go; **NOW**!" The silver wolf's voice exclaimed over the loud thundering of the ground, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her lead as the pack retreated out of the room.

"**Cheza!**" She cried.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sprinted away from the pack.

"**KIBA**!" Tsume and Eri shouted.  
She grunted and bounded after him at a quick sprint, disappearing into the darkness.

"**_NIKKI, DON'T_**!" She heard her brother bellow from behind.

She smiled again. "I love you too, brother." She muttered, quickly catching up with him.

"Kiba!" She called, making him skid to a halt and look at her.

"You're crazy! Go back to find the others, now…"

"**I'm not leaving you to die**!" She shouted over him, quieting him briefly before she clenched her fists and glared into his blue stare. "I'm going with you, you **idiot**; how many times do I have to tell you that?" She growled.

He nodded slightly as another explosion shook the keep; he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Let's go."

She nodded and smiled for him, sprinting away as he sprinted at her side as fast as he could as they went to get Cheza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::KK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes widened at seeing so many fleets of soldiers.

_Which noble do they belong to_? She wondered, her shoulder throbbing as she fell back to run at his heels along the dock.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, hooking around her waist and holding onto her tightly.

"L-Let go!" She shouted, watching him keep running.

"Nikki, let him **GO**!" Her brother snapped at her in his familiar growl.

"N-no, let _go_, Tsume!" She snarled.  
He fell from attacking a basket of soldiers to the ground.

"**_KIBA__!_**" Nikki screamed loudly.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_


	22. Every Loss: Part Two

_**Chapter XXII: Every Loss [Part Two]**_

* * *

He caught her extended fist in his hand, looking into her angered and teary blue stare that reminded him of broken glass pieces.

She jerked her fist from his grip, glaring up at her brother. "Why did you drag me back?" She asked.

He huffed.  
"I'd have figured you were smart enough to figure that I'll be damned before I see you get killed." He answered.

She clenched her balled fists, looking away. "I promised him that I'd go with him." She muttered.

"Don't be so delusional! It's a do or die thing, Nikki; you know that!" He snapped.

"Don't remind me, okay!?" She snarled, quieting him as she glowered into his narrowed amber gaze.

Her fists shook at her sides.  
"You don't get it. Kiba's my mate, Tsume! I… I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid of losing him," She whispered the last sentence, lowering her gaze and shutting her eyes tight to pray the tears would go away.

He scowled, hating that she was crying just for that idiot. "I know, Nikki. I know." He exhaled shakily, lifting a hand to plant on her head and ruffle her hair.

She looked up at him surprisedly, meeting his slightly pained amber eyes.

"We'll find him, okay? Just stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry." He added softly, surprising her further at hearing him sound so off-character.

She nodded slowly, lowering her gaze again and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Okay; I'm sorry I scared you like that." She apologized softly, perking his ears.

Tsume smirked slightly at her, running his hand through her black hair. "It's okay." A wry smirk crossed his face.  
"Y'know, you look more like Mom when you're pissy." He added.

Nikki blinked and then laughed weakly, smiling up at her brother.  
"You got Dad's anger streak too, so you shouldn't be saying anything." She quipped.

A loud sniffle sounded near them, making both siblings look to see the silver wolf was staring at them with tears standing in her big silver eyes, a watery smile on her face.

"Y-You really do have a heart, Tsume!" She wailed, waterfalls running down her cheeks before she embraced the older wolf.

A sweatdrop formed on his cheek as he rolled his eyes.  
"Shit, now I've gotta hear lip from you…" He growled under his breath, patting her head absently. "Damn it, Eri, stop crying! Geez!" He barked.  
She laughed at the sight and grinned. "Aww, I'm so glad you're turning into such a softie, Tsume-nii!" She teased.

He shot her a death glare.  
"Don't start on me, brat!" He warned, blinking and looking down at the silver wolf as she hugged him again.

He sighed dejectedly as he managed to hold her sides, patting her head. "Damn it all, Eri…" He grumbled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::KK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A loud howl rang in her ears.

She grimaced and held her head, clenching her teeth.

"What is it?" He turned and looked at her, seeing her ducked down and holding her head in her hands.

She shook her head, opening her eyes stiffly and looking down at the reddish brown ground beneath her feet.  
"I heard him; I heard his howl." She whispered more to herself.

He looked at her and huffed. "Come on, let's keep going. Maybe we'll find him sooner rather than later." He mused, perking her ears.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Right."

Her thoughts drifted to him and her gaze saddened.  
_Kiba, where are you_? She mentally demanded, scowling at the sky.

The same shrill buzzing sound of an airship perked her ears, making the trio stop walking.

He pulled her back by the scruff of her jacket, blocking her from moving forward, as they looked up at the large airship armada that moved towards the south.

"Those're the same soldiers that took down Darcia's keep. Whichever noble they belong to, they're too strong for us to fight." Her brother growled grimly.

"It's Jaguara." The tan wolf said in something like shock.

"'Jaguara'?" He repeated.

"They must be hers; she's the ruling noble to the south," he explained.  
"How d'ya know about her?" The silver wolf asked him.

"I just heard the name, that's all," he said with slight defense.

She huffed quietly and nodded, "I heard about her one time, too, back in Freeze City. Sounds like a real bitch." She muttered.

"'Jaguara'… that's what that human said in the last town we were in. He made it sound like she was collecting wolves." He looked up at the passing airships. "But why the hell would she want to do that?"

The silver wolf huffed. "Maybe she needs new fur coats." She mused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pup cowered and covered his head.

A loud growl rang out as a gray wolf lunged at the human with the long hair and knocked him from his horse; a black streak toppled his friend and threw him down.

The long-haired man looked up into the tight amber gaze of the gray wolf, eyeing the knife he brandished in his right hand; his friend looked kind of shocked as the black she-wolf growled and flashed her own knife at his throat, her tail in the air like a flag.

"Toboe, are you all right?" The silver wolf asked the pup concernedly, crouching at his side as he looked at his packmates in relief.

"Yeah, thanks, Eri," he smiled weakly at her, seeing her sigh quietly and return the smile.

"Are you one of Jaguara's flunkies? Why is she hunting us; what the hell does she want?" Tsume demanded of the long-haired man he held down.

"Start talking, now." Nikki chimed in a cold growl.

"'Jaguara'?" The human repeated confusedly.  
"She's capturing wolves, and I wanna know why!" He snapped.

The human started laughing then, slightly baffling the siblings, his friend laughing as well.  
"Why're you laughing at us?" Eri demanded impatiently.

"If you're wolves, you should've just said so in the first place!" He declared, chuckling. "That's just great; the elder's gonna have my hide for this." He mused, looking up at the gray wolf and smirking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You mentioned something earlier about your belief in wolves. What did you mean by that?" He asked, briefly glancing at the silver wolf that crouched to stroke the dog's head gingerly.

"What did I mean? I meant what I said: wolves are the ancestors of every human being. Except the nobles, of course." He explained.

She perked her ears. "'The nobles'; what's different about them? They're human too, aren't they?" She asked curiously.

"Iyek; bring our guests along with you, won't you?" An elderly human – the shaman, she guessed – spoke, making them look to see he had appeared.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ :'D_


	23. Every Loss: Part Three

_**Chapter XXIII: Every Loss [Part Three]**_

* * *

He widened his eyes slightly.

Instead of seeing the caracal's face, he saw the face of a young woman his age with jet black hair and striking sky blue eyes; her eyes softened and she smiled up at him. "Kiba," she said gently.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" The girl asked as he pulled away quickly.

A soft laugh filled his ears, making them burn as the wolf in him whined at hearing the internal laugh.

Almost as if he knew that girl, if he knew who she was, and if he knew that he felt something for her.

Maybe it was love…

"It's nothing," he replied absently.

_That girl… Who is she? And why do I feel like I want to be with her_? He wondered to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… This tale has been passed down since ancient times."

"You mean humans were created from wolves?"

"Yes, little one, back when the world was young as you are now. When the wolves seek out Paradise, this world will come to an end. Or perhaps the world will end because of their search as they make their way home. It is unclear which will happen first. Regardless, when the wolves find it, everything in this world will cease to be." He paused and looked around at the five wolves. "Tell me, who first began this search: was it you?" He looked at the pup.

"Was it my idea? No, sir." He replied quietly.

"Was it you then?" He looked at the pudgy wolf.

"Not likely," he said.

"Was it you?" He looked at the silver wolf.

"No, it wasn't," she replied kindly.

"You, then?" He looked at the gray wolf.

He said nothing.

"Was it you, young lady; I can tell you are a chosen wolf, so tell me, did you start this search?" He looked at the black wolf.

"No, I'm sorry; the one who started it, well, he isn't here." She explained; her voice quieted as her thoughts drifted to him again.

"So we shouldn't try to find Paradise; I mean, if the world ends, what'll happen to everyone?" The brown pup asked innocently.

"As to that, noone can be certain. No matter where nature goes, our path is to simply follow." The elder explained.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He stared into the darkness, his eyes blearily looking at the owl that hooted at him.

It faded and was replaced with a black she-wolf.

The wolf looked at him and whined. 'Kiba, don't leave me. Kiba, please!' She declared.

His eyes registered on the blue crescent birthmark on her right cheek, looking into the wolf's pleading silver orbs.  
The wolf faded from sight.

A loud howl rang in his ears.

"_**No!**_" He cried, his outburst echoing in the darkness.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ _


	24. Every Loss: Part Four, Conscious

_**Chapter XXIV: Every Loss [Part Four, Conscious Subconscious]**_

* * *

"Take care of yourself, then," he said as he started walking away from them.

"Tsume, wait!" She began, looking back at the pup sadly before she sprinted after his lead.

The black wolf nodded and smiled slightly at the pup, following the look-a-like couple, the tan wolf looking back at the brown wolf before he followed at her side.

"Tsume, are you sure about this?" Eri asked him quietly once she was at his side, her shorter legs catching up with his stride.

He nodded. "If you want to stay with him, you can go too." He replied.

She scowled and punched his arm. "Jackass, don't say that. I love the kid like a brother, but I… I want to stay, with you." She muttered the last bit, blushing.

The gray wolf looked at her for a moment before he huffed to himself, a smirk on his lips. "Is that really what you want?" He wondered.

It used to bug him that he had a second nagging voice to tag along with him on this journey, but he was getting used to having her around.

Whether it was love or any kind of romance-shit like that, he didn't know.

She stared at him, long and hard, and nodded. "Yeah, it's what I've wanted for a while, now." She chuckled and smirked wryly.  
"Besides, you're not getting rid of me that easily, you jerk." She added, her voice soft despite the teasing in her tone.

He returned the smirk; _still a brat, no matter how much you deny it_, he thought, looking at her hand and allowing the smirk to remain on his face when he saw that her smaller hand gripped his tight in her grasp.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you got used to her, Tsume-nii," his sister's voice sighed behind them.

He shot a look at her over his shoulder, seeing her grin smugly and ignore the death glare he gave her.  
Eri laughed softly, smiling at her friend. "She's got a point, love," she mused lightly.

Tsume scoffed and scowled at her. "Can it, brat-zilla."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::UU::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The back hatch of the armored truck opened as three soldiers stepped out onto the dry desert, two in lighter armor and the third wearing heavier armor bearing a long shield and spear in each hand.

"Shit," she heard the silver wolf growl.

Her nose caught his scent and she widened her eyes.  
"Kiba!" She said softly, relief and anger surging through her veins at realizing that he was alive and nearby; she grunted and sprinted faster, heading straight for the soldiers.

"Nikki, come back here!" Her brother barked behind her.

A loud growl erupted from her mouth as she jumped at one of the lighter-looking soldiers, her teeth tearing into the human's throat viciously.

The taller soldier aimed the shield at her and fired a supersonic wave in her direction.

She jumped out of the way, snarling and perking up as her brother tackled the taller soldier, making them both move away as the soldier knocked him off and fired using his shield.

Both the taller and lighter soldiers suddenly fell to the ground, surprising her.

She looked past them into the folds of the giant plant that sat limply in the dry land, gasping softly as she saw the disheveled form of the white wolf.

"Kiba…!" She made to go to him when her brother grabbed a fistful of her jacket and pulled her back.

"Stay back, don't rush into it…"

"But, Tsume…!" She glared up at him annoyedly.

"Don't go any closer!" The human Iyek exclaimed behind them, making the siblings look to see he had arrived, Toboe coming towards them. "The poison from the grass has paralyzed him!" He warned, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

"He… He can't be…" The pup began.

"He isn't dead!" The gray wolf barked.

"Yeah, but if we don't pull him outta there, he's gonna…" The tan wolf began.

"Don't say that, Hige!" The silver wolf barked annoyedly.

The human walked forward to gather the wolf from the confines of the leaves, hurrying him back to his horse.  
"Your friend's spirit has been taken; I'm sure the elder can bring it back." He said.

"Let's go," Nikki said, sprinting after him as he rode back to the village, Tsume, Eri, Hige and Toboe following.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The flower bloomed into a white flower in his eyes.

_A lunar flower._

"Cheza," he said softly.

A loud howl rang out, then, and the girl's face appeared again.  
Her sky blue eyes were tearful and she stared into his blue gaze.

His eyes widened again.

"Nikki," he said louder than before.

The tears fell down her cheeks and her beautiful face contorted into a grimace.  
"Kiba, please! Please don't leave me… Don't leave me alone…" She cried, clenching her sharpened teeth in the grimace as her blue eyes swam with sad tears.

"**NO**!" He shouted as he reached for her face.

She disappeared when his hand swiped out at her.

"**_NIKKI_**!" He shouted into the darkness.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ _


	25. Every Loss: Part Five Ending, Come Alive

_**Chapter XXV: Every Loss [Part Five, Come Alive]**_

* * *

His amber eyes opened slowly.

"Kiba!" The brown pup gasped.

"Kiba, please," the silver wolf began softly.

"Do you remember us?" The tan wolf chimed in hopefully.

"Kiba… Kiba…!" Toboe cried desperately.

He looked at them, 'Hey guys; long time no see,' he said.  
All five wolves sighed in relief.

"I suppose you think that's funny, huh?" Hige demanded.

"You nearly scared us half to death! Where've you been?" Toboe piped up.

'Someplace peaceful; it was almost like Paradise.' He replied, slightly surprising them.

"But it wasn't, right?" Tsume spoke up, looking at the white wolf knowingly.

He seemed to sigh. 'No; they kicked me out.' He replied.

Nikki chuckled softly, wiping her eyes of the gathering happy tears and smiling down at him. "You're _such_ an idiot, you know that?" She scolded weakly.

Kiba smiled a little and closed his eyes.

"Kiba," Eri began alertly.

"Do not worry; your friend has returned to you." The elder reassured them.

The pack sighed in relief again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::YY::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What your spirit beheld was the Garden of Eternity."

"'Garden of Eternity'?"

"You experienced joy and tranquility you never felt before, yes?"

"Yeah."

"That is enough to satisfy most people: they embrace the illusion and never look back. But for you, that bliss was not enough; otherwise you wouldn't have returned."

"Yes; there's somewhere I have to go."

"Tell me, why are you searching for Paradise?"

"I have to, to survive."

The elder smiled. "I see." He said, turning to go back to his tent and leaving the pack alone.

"So what happened to you in that garden place?" The gray wolf asked.

"Nothing much, except I met a nice girl." The white wolf replied.

"**WHAT!?**" Both females demanded in likewise shock.

"You; met a girl!? _No way_!" The tan wolf exclaimed.

"I figured as such, no wonder you seemed less uptight." The gray wolf chuckled.

"**You** **IDIOT!**"  
A combat boot was thrown at his head, making the white wolf stagger slightly before he rubbed his head.

"**OW!** Geez, Nikki that hurt!" He yelped.

"I busted my ass, worried sick over you, and you go and cheat on me with some slut!?" She snapped, glaring at him and putting a fist on her hip.

He winced from the throbbing bump on his head and scowled at her.  
"No, I didn't do anything with her, I swear! I thought of you the whole damn time!" He barked indignantly, quieting her.

Nikki blinked and then blushed, looking away.

"I almost thought you were dead. You know as well as I do that I can't go to Paradise without you!" Her gaze hardened as she looked up at him and stared into his glacier-colored eyes. "We promised that we'd go to Paradise together, and I don't care how many nobles or soldiers I kill to reach it." She added sternly.

Kiba smiled slowly at her words; _there's my girl_, he thought proudly, moving forward to brush some hair from her gaze, seeing her cheeks redden as he cupped her cheek.

"I heard you howl for me, all the time I was there. I'm glad to be back." He added quietly, seeing tears slightly sting her eyes.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes, huffing.  
"You're still the biggest idiot I've ever met." She scolded, scowling stubbornly at him.

He chuckled and gently pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly in his arms as she buried her face into his neck and her shoulders sagged in relief at wrapping her arms around him as well as being in his strong arms again.

"Wait, I don't get it…" She heard the pup declare confusedly behind them.

"And you won't for a few more years," her brother quipped.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know," the silver wolf laughed gently as she ruffled his hair.

"Aw man, Kiba has all the luck…!" The pudgy wolf griped.

"Well why can't I get it now?" The pup whined.

"While I was there, I felt like I was missing something." He said calmly, looking at the others from holding onto the black wolf.

"You mean Cheza?" Tsume wondered.

"Not just her; I mean you guys." Kiba replied, slightly baffling them.

"Aww, I'm touched!" Eri piped up and sniffed, yelping when his idle hand groped her ass from behind.

"There, problem solved, now quit blubbering for God's sake." The gray wolf quipped, ignoring the blushing face of the silver wolf and death glare she shot him.

"I thought you guys were dead," the white wolf said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Hige and Eri barked in unison. "Do you know how hard all of us busted our butts trying to find you!?"

"You did? Sorry. I didn't know." He apologized.

"Great Moon, your brain is the same as ever!" Eri grumbled.

Nikki laughed quietly; Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Eri started to laugh too, until Kiba laughed as well.

He smiled at them, looking down at her. "Let's go."

The pup hesitated, making them look at him.  
"I… I'm not gonna whine anymore. And I won't run away." He stated.

"You wanna bet?" Hige wondered.

He scowled. "No way."

Tsume poked the pup's head affectionately, looking at Kiba. "Well, the runt's fired up. You ready?" He asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Nikki reached on her tiptoes and kissed his nose, smiling. "Come on then, let's move." She said, giggling when he wrinkled his nose and smirked at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two soldiers fired at the silver wolf.

A loud growl sounded as the black wolf leapt at them, ripping one of the soldier's throats out with her teeth and slicing the throat open of the other one with her claws.

The silver wolf huffed and smirked slightly at her. "I coulda handled it." She said.

She wiped a smudge of blood from her cheek, returning the smirk.  
"I know you could've. Here," she handed her a spare knife she'd kept on the inside of her jacket.

She looked at it and nodded, placing it in the belt of her skirt before pulling her coat over it. "What's this for?" She asked.

She shrugged. "Never know when it'll come in handy." She said.

She nodded, looking over her shoulder to see the four wolves had cornered one of the taller soldiers.

"Let's go," she said, sprinting for the four with the black wolf at her heels.

* * *

_review please; thanks~ :'D _


	26. Burning Star Falling

_**Chapter XXVI: Burning Star Falling**_

* * *

"Don't move!" The commander ordered the white wolf that had his back to him.

He slowly looked over his shoulder at the human, dropping his disguise and showing him what he truly was.

The man's eyes widened in shock.

A loud growl sounded as a female hand punted the gun from the human's hands, before the black wolf stood between him and her mate, a scowl on her brow and a knife in hand.

"You okay back there?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"All right, who are you?" The man demanded. "And why the hell would you wanna rescue us?" He looked between the white wolf and the black wolf pointedly.

He scowled slightly. "It wasn't intentional."

The tan wolf sniffed his shoulder, making the man shrink back from his curious nose.  
"Hey, check it out; this's one of the humans we saw back in the city where we first met Cheza." He notified the pack.

They shared a brief look.  
"You know about Cheza?" She asked curiously, lowering her knife and putting it back in the belt loop of her jeans.

"What're you talking about?" The commander asked confusedly.

"She's a girl who was made from Lunar Flowers!" The brown pup piped up as he, the gray and silver wolves came closer.

"You're the kids from Darcia's city!" He exclaimed.

"See? I told ya!" The pudgy wolf said.

"Where did they take her?" Kiba asked as he hopped down from the tank to stand at his mate's side.

"I thought the flower went with you, and…"

"She was kidnapped by people wearing the same armor as these idiots." Tsume interjected.

The man gasped slightly, "You mean Jaguara?" He asked, looking at the couple again.  
Kiba nodded.

He looked down.  
"It all makes sense, now; I always wondered what made Jaguara want to attack us… Orkham, Jaguara, Darcia… The nobles would risk everything they had just to get their hands on that flower." He declared.

"Look, pal, we don't give a crap about what the nobles are doing; all we wanna know is whether or not if you've seen Cheza!" Hige put in matter-of-factly, earning a look from both females.

"No, I haven't. But if they did take the flower to Jaguara's keep, you'll find it by heading that way. Out beyond the sea of floating ice," he said, pointing in the left direction.

The pack started to take off.

"Wait a minute!" The man barked, making them stop momentarily.  
He almost looked remorseful. "Tell me: are you really going to fight Jaguara alone?" He asked.

The girls shared a knowing look; the guys seemed to smirk.

"Whether I'm alone or not, I'm always gonna fight to protect the ones that need me. No matter what." Kiba declared, taking her hand and taking off at a sprint as they led the way towards the sea of floating ice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He stopped running, making her stop as well.

She sensed her presence and looked up at the clouded sky, smiling to herself.

_Cheza, hold on, we're coming_, she thought.  
"…Let's go," he declared, taking off at a sprint.

She bounded after his lead, leading the four remaining wolves of their pack after him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The chilly wind nipped at her face, making her frown slightly and pull her jacket closer to her chest.

"Is this an ocean?" The pup wondered softly of the moving large slabs of ice beneath them in the bed of water below the cliff.

"It's an ice flow," the white wolf replied.

"What's an ice flow?" The silver wolf asked.

"A frozen sea." The gray wolf answered.

"Are we gonna walk across this?" Toboe asked.

"We have to; it's on the other side." Kiba replied.

"In that case, we'd better get moving before my tail freezes off." Nikki sighed.

He looked at her and smirked to himself.  
"If it's like that, then ladies first." He nudged her over the ledge with his foot, making her yelp as she was pushed down.

"_Shiiit_!" She yelped, landing lithely on the frozen ground and looking up at the cliff.

His quiet laughing sounded above.

"Get your ass down here **NOW**, Kiba, before I climb up there and kill you!" Nikki snapped annoyedly.

A slight curse sounded before he dropped down with her, landing on his ass; she laughed.

"Damn it, Eri! The hell was that for?" He barked as the rest of the pack followed.  
"Just lending a hand," she said lightly, bro-fisting the black she-wolf with a giggle.

Both he and Tsume rolled their eyes. "Remind me to not make her too mad," the gray wolf muttered.

The pup came last, slipping and accidentally throwing a paw into the cold water; he yelped, "that's cold!"

"Would you be careful, runt? We're ontop of water, here," Hige scolded.

Toboe pouted.  
"I know that! Come on, let's go!" He bounded ahead of the older wolves further along the ice.  
"Well, what're you waiting for? This cold feels great!"

"What the hell's he so happy for? It's freezing!" The pudgy wolf griped.

"He's such a pup," Tsume mused.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ _


	27. Burning Star Fallen

_**Chapter XXVII: Burning Star Fallen**_

* * *

"I was getting ready to, alright?"

"Getting ready to do what?"

The pup did a sort of battle cry as he jumped the distance between the pieces of ice, yelping when he landed and hobbled as he skidded past the five.

"Three, two…"  
"One."

_Thud._

Both females sighed patiently as the pup landed face-first into a small mound of snow.

He looked at a bone, "are these bird bones or what?"

Hige lifted the bone from his hand and sniffed it, "Man, not so much as a scrap of meat left on them." He sighed.

"Don't worry, we should find something to eat in the next town." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, the sooner we can leave here, the sooner we can eat. Hey Toboe, you still in one piece?" Tsume chimed, looking at the pup.  
"W-Well of course I am! Let's keep moving!" Toboe barked indignantly, sprinting ahead of the five again.

"C'mon birds, let's see some flying up there!" Hige sighed and looked heavenward almost as if a baked chicken was going to fall down into his waiting mouth.

"Stop whining and come on," Nikki sighed as she dragged him by his collar after the four.

"Aww, but Nikki…!" He griped.

"Don't start with me, bottomless pit!" She cut across him pointedly, the tone in her voice reminiscent of her brother.

Hige sighed again. "Fine, ruin my dreams!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pup fell over again.

Her thoughts drifted to the blood on his arm and she frowned, sighing.

Something beneath the ice slab he was on thudded against it, surprising the pup.  
Whatever it was thudded again, harder this time, making the pup fall back down.

"What the hell?" Hige wondered softly.

"Whatever it is, it sounds huge," Eri muttered aloud.

Something large and brown shattered the slab of ice he was on, knocking the pup into the water.

"Toboe, no!" The tan wolf declared as he ran to his aid, the pup swimming up for air.

"Get out of the water, both of you!" Eri barked alertly as it sounded like the large thing was coming back.

Both wolves scrambled onto the stable ice slab before the large thing resurfaced again; they looked at it in shock.

A giant one-eyed walrus glowered down at the two snarling wolves before it roared loudly.

Silver, black, gray and white wolves flew at the walrus, latching their claws and teeth into its tough hide and biting down.

The monstrous walrus roared as it flicked the silver and gray wolves off into one direction, sending the black wolf flying with a yelp as it knocked the white wolf and threw him into a large outcropping of ice and rock.

He landed back-first, limply falling down onto the ice.

She shook her fur vigorously, widening her eyes when the walrus towered over him and slammed its tusk into his left leg, making him cry out in pain.

"Bastard!" Tsume snarled as he sprinted for the walrus.

"Kiba!" Hige exclaimed as he flew at the behemoth, Eri at his heels.

The walrus growled lowly at the white wolf as its tusk sank deeper into his leg; he glowered up at it, clenching his teeth in pain.

A loud snarl rang out as the black wolf flew at the walrus' snout, latching her teeth and claws into its hide.

It screamed in pain and smacked the she-wolf off its nose, making her cry out as she went flying.

"Nikki, **NO**!" Kiba shouted, widening his eyes when Toboe lunged at the walrus' good eye, making it let him free of its hold on his leg as he sprinted for his mate's side.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stabbing pain erupted in her ribs as she gasped and held her breath once diving underwater.

She grimaced at the pain and ignored the sting of tears in her eyes as she swam for the surface, gasping and then groaning in pain as she hit the surface and breathed fresh air.

"Nikki," her mate skidded to a halt as he helped her out of the water.

She doubled over and retched, coughing and gagging on the bile that'd risen in her throat from the sea water's salty taste.

He whacked her gently on the back, relieved and annoyed that she'd done something so reckless.  
"Nikki, breathe, baby, breathe," he urged as she regained her bearings.

Her shoulders shook and she looked up at him past the wet black locks that framed her face, coughing, "K-Kiba… Shit," she growled, shivering from the rush of cold air on her damp form.

Kiba shrugged his jacket off, pulling her own jacket off and placing his on her shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly as he sighed in relief.  
"You scared me for a minute, back there," he admitted wryly.

Nikki laughed weakly, shivering and holding his jacket to her body.  
"Sorry; had to get that overgrown shit off you somehow, didn't I?" She quipped hoarsely.

He chuckled and smirked gently, pushing locks of wet hair from her beautiful face, "that's true, but Toboe beat you to it; he got the walrus' eye." He shrugged.

She blinked and then chuckled softly, nodding. "Did he? Wow, now he makes me look bad." She muttered.

Kiba laughed softly, smiling at her and shaking his head. "Don't sell yourself short, princess," he quipped gently.

Nikki smiled at him and sighed, shakily getting to her feet.  
He caught her when she wobbled a little, his left arm sliding under her legs to knock them from under her and hoist her into his arms.

She blushed and then scowled slightly at him, "I can walk," she defended, holding onto his neck.

Kiba rolled his eyes and stared at her stubborn blue gaze.  
"I'm starting to think you're more proud than I am sometimes," he mused, carrying her back to the others that were most likely feasting on the dead walrus.

Nikki blushed again and huffed, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "You're such an idiot," she sighed.

* * *

_review please! thanks~ xDD_


	28. Prologue3: Dead City Heartbeat

_**Chapter XXVIII: Prologue3: Dead City Heartbeat**_

* * *

The horrid stink of the slum-like atmosphere was getting to her.

She wrinkled her nose against the stink that fought to poison her sense of smell and waved at the pungent scent, "Sweet Moon, it stinks worse than shit here." She grumbled.

"She's got a point, it stinks here," the pup piped up.

"Stop complainin'," the tan wolf quipped.

"How'd you know about this?" The white wolf asked him.

"Hmm… can't say for sure; must be my keen instinct!" He said lightly.

"'Instinct', huh?" The gray wolf repeated.

"Like hell," the silver wolf muttered to her friend, seeing her chuckle.

"Look how high the ceiling is; man, I've never seen a dome this big before!" Toboe exclaimed, earning a slight smile from the silver wolf.

"So what's the plan?" Tsume asked him as they looked further along the path.

"Cheza's gotta be somewhere inside the keep," Kiba mused.

Hige rubbed his neck, "if that's the case, then the keep should be over there." He pointed in a different direction.

Nikki lifted a brow. "How d'you figure?" She asked curiously.

His stomach growled, earning a few looks; he smiled cheesily, "uh, hey I know, why don't we break up into teams? You guys look for a way in, and the runt and I'll scope out the joint, 'kay?" He suggested.

"Don't you mean 'look for food'?" Eri wondered pointedly, knowing the pudgy wolf's intentions already.

"Aheh, don't worry; we'll be sure to bring back enough food for everyone, isn't that right?" Hige assured them, looking at the pup.

"Yep, leave it to us!" Toboe amended.

Both gray and white wolves shared a look.  
"We would be less conspicuous if we split up," the gray wolf agreed rather reluctantly.

"All right, the two of us will look for a way inside the keep." The white wolf said.

"It's a plan; we'll meet you back here at moonrise." The tan wolf said lightly.

"Eri, go with Hige and Toboe; Nik, you're with us." Kiba added before the two could take off, slightly surprising the pudgy wolf.

She nodded, "I'm on it."  
She kissed Tsume hard for a minute before winking at him and smirking. "Try not to get in over your head, okay?" She advised.

He huffed and shot her a look, ignoring the slight blush on his face at kissing her infront of the others, "The same to you, brat. Try to keep your head down." He growled.

Eri giggled and smiled lightly, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, howcome you're making her come with us? It's not like we need a friggin' babysitter," Hige asked indignantly of his friend.

"Because you've got to have some female company to keep your nose out of trouble, goof," she quipped, sighing and tugging on his collar. "Now come along, you two. See ya, Nik!" She said lightly, taking off at a sprint with Hige in tow and Toboe at their heels.

Kiba shook his head and smirked amusedly.  
"I'm starting to wonder what it is you see in that girl, Tsume," he mused.

Tsume huffed and shot him a look.  
"If my sister wasn't related to me, I'd be askin' you the same damn thing." He quipped.

Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up and let's go already, before my nose goes numb from having to smell this shithole any longer," she grumbled, dragging Kiba by the hand onto a higher ledge, Tsume following them with a look he shot at his sister.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::YY::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Using the front door was obviously not such a great idea.

Her fur bristled along her spine as she glared down at the guards blocking the front gate.

"So what now? Going through the front gate would be suicide." He wondered aloud, perking her ears; she looked at him weirdly.

He shrugged. "Not that it scares me; it just seems kinda pointless is all." He added.

He smiled at him. "Wise man's words; want to find the back door?" He asked.

He smirked and shrugged again.  
"Well if you insist; I suppose we could," he mused.

She huffed.  
"Let's move, their stink is getting to be nauseating." She growled, taking off ahead of them away from their ledge back to the denser parts of the lower echelon.

He glanced at the gray wolf and nodded before following his mate's departure as he brought up the rear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I just wanna ask you a question," he insisted calmly.

"Look, I'm tired and hungry, so leave me alone…" the boy sighed.

A light giggle sounded behind him, making him turn around before a black-haired girl appeared beside the tough-looking guy in black leather; the boy's eyes widened at seeing how beautiful she was.

The girl smiled lightly at him, "Now, now, all my friend wants is to ask you something! That doesn't sound so bad, does it?" She wondered in a sultry voice, making both of the boys' faces blush at her exaggerated tone that made them weak.

The boy with the mouth laughed nervously and glanced behind him at his friend, perking up as a second guy appeared behind them with wild hair and a leather jacket.

"Hey, what's the deal?" He wondered, looking between the three wolves curiously.

The boy grimaced.  
"Hey if you guys wanna fight, it's fine by me," he mused before he swung out at the pair infront of him with a leg.

Tsume dodged it easily, knocking him back against the wall he was nearest to, surprising his friend.  
The second boy smiled weakly at the older wolf, earning a curious look from him.

A gun cocked before the boy with the mouth fired at the gray wolf, being blocked by the bag of food he'd stolen earlier.

A low growl rang out as something sharp clawed his hand and snatched the gun away, a streak of black and a streak of white leaping in simultaneously.

Kiba glared at the boys as he handed the gun to her, glad to be rid of it.

Nikki huffed and popped out the magazine, clicking it and then bending it before tossing it aside.

The quieter boy smiled weakly again, "You're the man," he said to Kiba, slightly irking the siblings.

* * *

_review please; thanks! xD_


	29. Suspicions of Danger

_**Chapter XXIX: Suspicions of Danger**_

* * *

"So, you got a question? Fire away." He said.

"We're trying to get into the keep; is there a way to do it without getting spotted?" He asked.

"Are you guys nuts? You don't mean Lady Jaguara's keep, do ya?"

"A-huh."

"Huh, forget it! I know you three are strong and all, but there's no way you'll ever get in there. Why the hell wouldja even wanna do it in the first place?"

"They stole a woman from us."

"And you wanna steal her back from the noble? You guys must really think I'm a sucker…" He began.

"We're serious." He chimed in.

"But that's suicide! I mean, you can't mess around with a noble! Especially Lady Jaguara; word on the street is that she's some kind of witch and casts all these whacked out spells…"

"Look, we don't care about what kind of noble she is. That bitch is dead when I get my hands on her; she took someone special to us and I'll be damned if she gets me before I get her." She spoke in a growl.

"She's right: we came all this way just to save Cheza and there's nothing they can do to stop us." He agreed.

"Man, you guys are asking for a whole mess of trouble, y'know that? But hey, if that's what you want, it's not like I give a crap. We can show you the way in, but that's as far as we'll go."

"That'll be enough; once we're in, we can handle the rest." He smiled.

"Damn you're cool."

"He's the man."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A ripple of unease traveled down her spine; she scowled at the thick red cables below and rubbed her right arm gingerly.

She just wanted to find Cheza and get as far away as she could from this place.

"…Are you really going in there?" The boy wondered of the trio, stirring her from her thoughts.

He nodded, "yeah."

"Thanks for the help, guys," he added.

He looked uneasy before he looked at the black wolf. "So, are ya single?" He wondered.

A scowl formed on his brow.

She smiled apologetically at the boy, "Nope, sorry…"

"She's taken." He answered stiffly, his hand grabbing hers and leading her away.

She looked over her shoulder at the boys. "Thanks for your help!" She said lightly.

Kiba huffed once they were far enough out of the humans' earshot.  
"The nerve of that human, hitting on you like that." He growled, disgruntled and stiff.

Tsume looked at the white wolf and chuckled.  
"Well, there's a side I haven't seen of you." He mused.

Nikki rolled her eyes before she laughed gently.  
"Awww, you're so cute when you're jealous." She teased, seeing his cheeks redden.

He scoffed and shot her a look.  
"I wasn't jealous; I just find it unnerving that that kid had the audacity to flirt with you in front of me." He said defensively, making a face.

She giggled and smiled at him, sighing. "Whatever, wonder boy." She patted his cheek gently.  
"It's sweet of you, though; I'll admit that." She added.

Kiba's gaze softened and he smiled at her, inwardly glad that she still loved him even though he let his emotions get the better of him half the time he was around her.

Tsume rolled his eyes at the couple. "If the others are already waiting for us, do you want to turn back?" He asked, continuing to walk with his back to them.

"Not if we've already gotten this far," Nikki mused aloud.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "I guess we'll just need to have a little faith," he mused, jumping down onto the red cables below.

She smiled at him and hopped down, her mate following.  
They made their way down the length of the thick cables that hopefully led them to an entrance into the keep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BB::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I've never felt such a sense of danger as I do here. It's making every hair on my body stand on end and I don't like it." He grumbled.

"Well, there's something new." He mused.

"How's that?" He wondered.

"Never expected to hear you whine so much," he answered.

"It's a normal reaction under the circumstances," he defended.

"Well why don't you just go back, then?" He challenged calmly.

"And leave not only all the excitement plus my baby sister's life in your hands? Not a chance, pal." He smirked.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Tsume, stop treating me like one." She finally spoke, scowling at her brother.

"That'll be the day; whether you like it or not, you're still the baby, Nik, and you'll always be the baby to me." He said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Jerk," she grumbled, shooing his hand off her head and pouting.

* * *

_review please; thanks~ _


	30. Suspicions of Danger: Fabricated Eclipse

_**Chapter XXX: Suspicion of Danger: Fabricated Eclipse**_

* * *

He sniffed the air, pausing. "I smell something…"

She huffed, "hopefully it's Eri come to brain you for being a moron… Hey!" She barked, seeing her brother gone and a thick titanium wall in his place.

"Tsume!" He slammed his fists against the wall as she rammed her side into it, ignoring the slight stab of pain that erupted in her ribs.

"Find Cheza and get out of here!" She heard him holler on the other side, his voice muffled by the thick wall between them.

"Don't get killed!" She returned, scowling at the wall and slamming her boot into it before looking at her companion.  
He nodded slightly, "come on, let's go." He declared, grabbing her hand and taking off at a sprint down the long hollow corridor.

_Don't let him die before I see him again_, she mentally prayed as she sprinted at his heels.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He threw the thick doors wide open.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

At least twelve platoons or more of soldiers clad in heavy black armor stood inside the large room the doors opened to, all armed and ready to fight.

She glared at them, ignoring the pungent stink of soldier that hung in the air like a dense fog and drew a knife from her belt loop.

"Find Cheza." He spoke quietly, perking her ears.

She looked at him alertly. "But Kiba…"

"Find her and get her away from here. I'll fight the soldiers." He scowled at her. "Get moving." He ordered, a growl in his throat that was meant for the soldiers.

Her blue gaze hardened and she glared at him.  
"I'm not leaving you behind, you idiot. We're in this together, and I'll be damned if I make it out and you don't." She glared now at the soldiers. "Besides, I want to fight too." She growled frostily.

He often times marveled at her ferocity in a fight, but today it didn't amaze him; he didn't want her to get killed because of him.  
A world without her was something that scared him to his core and he loathed the mere aspect of it.

His mouth shifted into a thin line. "Stay close and don't get killed." He ordered stiffly.

She huffed and smiled gently at him, "That goes double for you, tough guy." She said.

Kiba smirked at her remark before he bounded forward into the oncoming fray.  
Nikki flew after him, her blood singing in her ears as she ripped into the first soldier's throat she got.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Four shields fired supersonic waves at him, sending him flying to the floor.

"**_NO_**_!_" She screamed, snarling loudly as she ripped the throat open of the soldier she'd been squabbling with, leaping over the heads of the soldiers to frantically rush to his side.

A laser shot at her, narrowly missing her bum shoulder; she yelped and jumped down to stand tall in front of her mate, growling loudly at the surrounding soldiers and baring her teeth to the gum, cuts and smudges of human blood mixed with her own marring her face and ripped clothes.

The knife glinted dangerously in her hand's tight grip as one soldier stepped forward to end them both.

A loud snarl rang out as a white streak flew past her at the brave human, throwing the soldier to the cold floor of the room as his blood flew into the air.

The remainder of the soldiers backed away slightly from the furious white wolf that growled loud at them, blood on his chops and teeth as he stood tall with the black wolf at his back.

Lasers shot at them both.

She snarled a curse as she slammed her bloodied palms onto the floor beneath their feet; a bright blue dome enveloped them before it glowed brilliant red and struck at the soldiers surrounding them, creating a wide crater around the patch of floor they stood on as the crater opened into the earth beneath it and sent the soldiers down into the depths of the earth below.

The red glow faded out slowly; she sank to her knees, panting and clawing slightly at the floor, a grimace twisting her beautiful face in pain.

He gingerly lowered himself to kneel next to her, his hands lifting her face up to meet his worried eyes.  
She stared into his glacier-colored gaze and smiled tiredly, stretching the various cuts on her face.

Kiba brushed some hair from her gaze, kissing her hard, lovingly, almost making her tremble again.  
Nikki moaned in pain and relief at tasting his lips again, digging her nails into his scalp as she vainly prayed he could hold her forever like this in his battle-weary grip.

He stroked her cheek softly, gingerly pulling back to meet her tired yet determined sky-colored stare, a smile on the upper corner of her soft lips. "You look beautiful." He mused softly.

She let the smile claim her lips as she held his hand to her cheek, "If we die before we find Paradise, I'm glad that I met you in that stupid city." She replied in the same tone.

Kiba smirked gently and kissed her forehead softly, shakily straightening to his feet and lifting her up as well; he hoisted her into his arms again, jumping the distance the crater had created in the floor and landing on the safer part of the floor near the stairwell.  
Nikki looked up at his determined blue eyes and smiled again, shaking her head a little.

"Softie."

* * *

_review please; thanks~ xDD_


	31. Suspicions of Danger: Inhaling Poison

_**Chapter XXXI: Suspicions of Danger: Inhaling Poison**_

* * *

"I said _let go_!"

"**Toboe**!"

"Tsume…!"

"**Tsume**!" She snarled loudly and tried wriggling free of the human's grip on her scruff, yelping softly when he threw her into the cell next to the gray wolf's.

"**Sunnuvabitch bastard**!" She threw herself at the cell door, grimacing when she slammed into the hard metal bars as the door closed on her before she could attack.

"Eri, you all right?" He asked, gripping the bars and looking at her cell.

She rubbed her head gingerly, nodding and gripping her own cell bars.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to kill something; maybe those soldiers will do." She growled the last bit under her breath, looking at his cell. "Hey, where're Kiba and Nikki; are they alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, as far as I know, they're alright." Tsume replied.

"… Are you all right, Tsume?" Eri wondered softly, perking his ears.

He smirked gently at her words. "If I wasn't, you'd be the first to know."

She chuckled slightly. "Jerk."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::UU::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They threw open the doors.

She gasped softly at seeing the Flower Maiden suspended inside a water-filled tank, unconscious.  
"Cheza," she declared in relief, following his lead further into the room.

"Are you all right?" He asked alertly, drawing closer to the tank and placing a hand on the glass.

She smiled slightly and looked up at the girl's serene expression. "We finally found you," she said quietly.

The girl didn't stir, irking her.

"Why won't you answer?" He asked rather anxiously, perking her ears.

She looked at him, "Kiba…"

"Nikki, can't you break this open or something?" He asked, looking at her.  
She nodded slightly.  
"I can try." She replied, pulling back and holding her knife in hand as her palms began to warm up.

He stood back a little, perking up and looking behind her; his hackles bristled and he growled softly, making her pause and look at where he was looking.

Her eyes widened slightly as the horrid stink of noble fumigated her nose.

A woman wearing black robes and a silver and gold half-masque stood behind the pair, a smile on her face.

The smile broadened.  
"The opposite wolves. You are the wolves chosen by the flower… How _beautiful_ you are." She spoke in a sultry voice that dripped with poison.

She bared her teeth angrily as he blocked her from striking first, a loud growl escaping him before he flew at the noble.

'**Kiba**!' She barked alertly, widening her eyes again as a white circle with strange runes around the circumference appeared beneath his paws.

He snarled loudly as he sank to the floor, as if his willpower was ripped from his body.

A loud snarl rang out as she flew at the woman in anger.

A second circle appeared, throwing her down to the floor the same way her mate had been trapped.  
Her blood sang in her ears as she snarled angrily and bared her teeth, tears stinging at her eyes as she realized that she was powerless.

**_Helpless_**.

'Kiba…' She growled his name before her world went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::GG:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kiba… Nikki… are you still alive?  
_  
Her ears perked slightly.

_Cheza, thank the Moon you're okay_! She thought back in relief.

_Cheza, sing for us_. He chimed.

Her wordless song rang in her ears, sounding like sweet music she'd missed for too long a time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::JJ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes widened in shock.

"She's crying… Why does she sound so sad?" She wondered softly, feeling the same anger and frustration aimed at that Jaguara bitch boiling in her veins; her shaking hands balled into fists, her claws growing.

She clenched her teeth and growled loudly as she slammed into the bars, ignoring the dull ache of pain of the metal colliding with her body as she snarled and thrashed harder against the bars, tears flying.

_Cheza, stop crying… Please stop crying_! Eri prayed as she backed up a little before grunting and leaping at the bars, closing her eyes tight to fight the pain and anger that swirled in her head.

'_Where are you, Nikki_..!?' She snarled as she threw herself at the bars again, growling and continuing to thrash against the metal cage.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ _


	32. Dead City Heartbeat: End Theme

_**Chapter XXXII: Dead City Heartbeat, End Theme**_

* * *

His low growling perked her ears, stirring her further as she noticed her song had stopped.

_Cheza, why did you stop singing_? She asked desperately.

The lights started to flicker as she began growling.

_Cheza, please…!_ She cried, tears beginning to sting at her eyes again.

_Goodbye Kiba, and Nikki… Soon, this one is going to wither…_ She said, her voice softening to a whisper.

Her eyes shot open.  
'**_NO!_**' She snarled, feeling as if her energy was coming back to her at full force as a loud growl escaped her.

A loud howl ripped from his mouth, surprising her briefly before she broke free of the harness on her body and shook off the tubes that were connected to her.

Her voice ripped the air like a knife as she threw back her head and howled with him.

'**Let's go**!' He barked at her, sprinting away along the rim of the window; she flew after his lead, desperately praying Cheza was okay.

_Don't die on us, Cheza_…! She mentally cried.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tan wolf growled as the scent of his blood hung in the air.

"Hige!" She kneeled at his side, looking at the tan wolf concernedly, looking up at the noble and clenching her teeth.

The girl looked blearily at the occupied doorway.  
"Kiba, Nikki…" She breathed.

All four wolves perked up alertly and looked at the doorway to see the white and black wolves standing there.  
"It's about time," Eri beamed in relief.

The noble glared at the opposite wolves. "What do you want? Get out!" She snapped, bristled.

'Paradise is ours, we're taking it back!' Kiba growled as he flew in first, his mate at his heels.

She skidded to a halt when seeing the injured tan wolf, looking at him. "Hige," she began.

"We've got him, Nik, it's all right. Help Kiba," Tsume assured her, nodding to his sister's slightly surprised expression.

She nodded and looked at the sword he'd pulled out of the tan wolf's side, grabbing it.  
"Thanks," she added, sprinting forward into the fight that'd just begun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiba bounced away, skidding to a halt as a black streak hurtled into the noble, throwing her off balance. 'Nikki,' he began in slight surprise.

Nikki bared her teeth, growling softly and holding the bloodied sword in both hands; she glanced back at him and smiled. "Told you before that we're in this together."

Jaguara straightened and glared coldly at the black she-wolf that blocked her from striking the white wolf, gritting her teeth.  
"You weak dog, get out of my way!" She snarled.

She grinned darkly and huffed. "That's no way to speak to the wolf that's going to rip you apart!" She flew at her, swinging the sword at the woman's side.

She blocked her strike, sparks flying when her sword collided with the discarded sword the wolf held tight.  
Her fur stood on end as she glowered into the woman's violet eyes; she extended a foot and kicked her in the gut to disengage their blades, backing reluctantly as she held onto the sword's hilt.

Jaguara rushed her, raising the sword high and swinging it down on where the she-wolf's head was.

'**NO**!' Kiba's teeth caught the woman's wrist in time; she cried out in pain, swinging her free arm at him and knocking him away.  
He growled loudly and flew at her again; she extended her good arm out, making another white circle appear beneath his feet.

"Kiba!" Eri barked alertly.

"I'll take it all… every last ounce of your strength!" Jaguara snarled.

"No you don't!" Nikki cried, slamming her palms down firmly onto the floor; bright blue sparks flew up as a large blue circle enveloped the circle she had cast on the white wolf, negating the spell.

Her violet eyes widened in awe and disbelief as the white wolf growled and slowly moved his legs, overcoming the paralysis her spell had cast on him, as he walked out from the center of the rune-covered circle.

"Impossible…!" She gasped, turning about and watching as Hige flew at her from the side, knocking him away as he landed on his side yards away from her.

Kiba sailed at her, sinking his teeth into her neck as he bounced away and landed lithely on the floor.  
Jaguara turned about in further surprise to see Darcia's serene expression.

Nikki looked away as he stabbed her in the heart with her discarded sword.

Kiba hobbled slightly to her side as she straightened to her feet and glared at the fallen noble, gripping the handle of the sword in her shaking hand.

"As I thought, the both of you truly are the chosen wolves." He said.

"What are you? I have to know: you're not a wolf, or a noble." He asked.

He withdrew a shining black orb from within his robes, flashes of purple or blue shining on the surface.  
Her eyes widened; _a Paradise stone_? She thought, watching him put the stone back.

"I was chosen as well. Now I understand: it is not merely that we search for Paradise, but that Paradise is calling for us." He stated, turning his back on them and walking away.

She glared after his retreat and released the sword's handle, sinking to her knees again as the pain and relief and weariness of her body all seemed to envelop her and force her down.

He lowered to her side, looking at her worriedly. "Can you walk?" He asked softly, looking at her tired blue gaze.

Nikki shook her head, letting him lift her again and carry her in his arms as they led the others out of the room.

"Kiba," she began softly, perking his ears; he looked down at her, "what is it?"

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for being such a softie." She said, her blue eyes warm.

Kiba smiled softly at her and nodded. "Thanks for sticking around this long, too," he returned, watching her nuzzle his neck and close her eyes tiredly.

Nikki allowed the familiar blackness of unconsciousness to take her once more.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_


	33. The Pain of Knowing

_**Chapter XXXIII: The Pain of Knowing**_

* * *

The wind tugged gently at her hair.

"Hige, are you sure you want to walk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the concern, Eri."

"Come on, E, let's keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah, quit bitching at me."

The force carrying her continued walking, rousing her from her sleep.  
"Things don't change, do they?" She grumbled, perking her steed's ears.

He glanced up at his sleeping charge, relief swelling in his chest.  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He mused quietly.  
She opened her eyes partly and smiled, curling her finger in a lock of wild brown hair. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Though I'm glad you woke up; your brother's acting like an ass again." He said with a smirk.

She giggled quietly and nuzzled into his neck.  
"Play nice, now. Last thing we need is you two killing each other before we get to Paradise." She scolded gently.

He smiled at her warning and squeezed her ankles absently, feeling her arms that were wrapped around his neck play with his hair.  
"Do you wanna walk? You seem fidgety." He asked.

She made a face and shook her head. "If it's all right with you, I kind of like being up here. It's rare you treat me like a princess, anyway." She muttered the last bit, blushing.

He smirked again and sighed. "That's because you're too proud to let me treat you like one, Nik. Besides, I figured I should ask because I know how you are at this point." He mused.

She nodded and hugged his neck gently, nosing the crown of his head, "I'm getting used to it. Though don't over-do it, okay? Last thing I wanna do is have to brain you for being such a moron." She remarked.

He chuckled softly, holding her arms to his chest. "Fine, fine." He smiled gently, looking at her right hand as it rose to stroke his cheek.  
"I love you." He added quietly.

She blushed slightly; it'd been a while since she'd heard him say that. Her eyes softened.  
"I love you, too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::RR::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tan wolf fell back.

'Hige, hang in there,' the pup pleaded as he trotted to his side, the gray and silver wolves also joining in.

'Kiba, let me down,' the black wolf urged quietly; he lowered slightly to the ground to let her slip off his back and shake her fur before she trotted up to the tan wolf's side.

'Don't you go first before we get to Paradise, you pudgy idiot,' she growled softly, lowering her ears as she nosed her old friend's cheek.

A familiar scent blew on the wind, making the silver wolf look up first, her garnet eyes widening slightly.  
A black figure was racing downhill towards the pack, making the black wolf look up too and watch as the figure came closer, taking the form of the familiar midnight-colored wolf.

'Blue!' Eri beamed in relief, watching the tan wolf get up and hobble to go greet the she-wolf.

'**Hige! Hige**! **HIGE**!' Blue cried, leaping the remaining distance and tackling him, both wolves embracing and whining as if they were reunited pups.

Nikki smiled, her tail wagging, looking at the white wolf as he licked her cheek, his amber eyes kind; she whined softly and nuzzled back, smiling.

"Cheza!" The voice of the scientist woman from Darcia's keep declared, making the pack look at the top of the hill to see both her and the human with the gray hat looking at the gathered wolves and Flower Maiden.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FF:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The armored vehicle skidded and fell over onto its side, making the five wolves that followed the vehicle skid to a halt yards away from the capsized machine.

Hige fell out from the back, Blue hoisting the old man onto her shoulders before they both carried him away from the wreckage.  
The humans in the front came out as well, the man gathering Cheza as he hopped out from the car.

Nikki went to help him, gathering the girl and letting her grab her mane and hold onto her as they walked away from the capsized vehicle.

The ledge the vehicle lay on crumbled, sending it down the side of the cliff with the scientist woman still inside.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ xD_

**["Darkness, Darkness" - Solas, The Edge of Silence (2005)] **


	34. Prologue4: A Dream of a Life

_**Chapter XXXIV: Prologue4: A Dream of a Life**_

* * *

The wind howled lowly.

She scowled to herself and sighed, curling up into a tighter ball of fur and praying she could sleep if just for a few minutes.  
'Can't sleep?' He wondered, slightly startling her; she looked to her right to see his usually irritable gold eyes staring at her surprised garnet eyes.

She shook her head, lowering it to rest on her paws. 'I hate it.' She replied.

The older wolf nodded and looked over to his sister and her mate huddled near the girl, lowering his gaze back down to the younger female.  
'What's eating you?' He asked.

Her ear twitched slightly, 'Hell if I know. Maybe I'm thinking too much,' she muttered.  
He smirked slightly, 'there's a first,' he mused.  
She made a face. 'Don't start, jerk,' she warned.

Tsume let the smirk remain on his face, 'Just outta curiosity, what're you thinking about?' He wondered, irking himself at the out-of-character concerned tone his voice carried; he'd only ever used that tone when his sister was still a pup.

Eri seemed to ignore it, 'Paradise, I guess. I was always curious about it, since I was little.' She said.

His ear twitched. 'So you were like my sister,' he guessed.

She shrugged. 'Kinda.' She lowered her garnet gaze to her paws.  
'Tsume, can I ask you something?' She asked quietly.

He nodded. 'What is it?'

Her ears lowered and she looked up at him with hopeful eyes, 'If we die, will you look for me, next time?' She wondered softly.

His fur bristled slightly. 'We're not gonna die, y'hear me? I'll be damned…'

'You'll look for me, won't you?' She pressed, ignoring the grimace that marred his face.

The gray wolf lowered his gaze and nodded, looking up at her again, 'I will.'

The silver wolf smiled in relief, nodding back.  
'Thank you.' She said, moving closer to lick his cheek sweetly.

Tsume ignored the heat that flashed in his cheeks at having her kiss him, returning the gesture and nuzzling her neck, resting his head ontop of her shoulders.  
Eri smiled again and leaned onto him.

A groan came from the humans, making the look-a-like wolves perk up as the midnight-colored wolf perked up alertly from her spot near the old man.

"Pops," the she-wolf said in relief as the hunter woke up.

The others sat up as well; he let her sit up first before she helped the girl sit up from lying down.

"Blue, where are you?" He asked.

"It's okay, Pops, I'm here, I'm right beside you," Blue replied urgently.

"Blue, there you are; that's it, that's a good girl. Who else is here with you?" He said.

"It's me, Quent; do you remember?" The second human answered.

"Yeah, Detective Dandy." He mused.

"Pops, can't you see him?" Blue spoke up again.  
"The only thing I can make out clearly is a bunch of blurs." The old man muttered.

"Hey look, he finally woke up; that's great." Toboe said in relief as he came to sit near Blue.

"Is that the boy?" He asked suddenly.

The pack tensed slightly.

"It's not just him; there are others, I can sense them." He mused.

"That's right," Kiba spoke up, earning a slight look from the black she-wolf.

"Who is that: who else is here?" The man asked.

"Please, Pops; they're the… Well, the thing is…" Blue hesitated.

"We're the wolves you've been hunting." Nikki interjected calmly.

The old man gasped before he huffed slightly. "You guys are messing with me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XX::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A bright red laser shot down from the clouds, shattering something in the far distance.  
The wind picked up again, howling loudly.

"A voice is crying out: there is pain and such sadness…" She declared as she was huddled closer to the black wolf.

"What happened, Cheza; was something hurt by that light?" He asked her.

"We must go to it; take this one." She replied.

He looked up at the gray wolf and both of them shared a nod.

"Hige and the others haven't come back yet!" The pup exclaimed.

"Kiba, stay close to the girls; I'll go after Hige and Blue. The humans are up to you, Toboe." The older wolf instructed.

"Got it!" Toboe nodded, taking off into the wind.

"Be careful, Toboe!" Eri hollered.

The wind howled loudly again.  
"So you sensed it too, huh?"

"Yeah; I felt it earlier on in Jaguara's keep. At first, I thought he'd planned to leave us once we got there; but this started long before he got his memory back."

"Yeah."

"I know all about betrayal."

"You still don't trust him? He's an idiot, sure, but he never meant to let us walk into that place!" She finally spoke up, scowling at her brother's back.

"You didn't see those trophies Jaguara kept in her keep, Nikki! If we didn't make it out, we would've been stuffed just like the rest of those wolves she killed…"

"Hige's been my friend ever since we showed up in Freeze City, and you know it! He wouldn't do something like lead us by the hand to our death. I know he wouldn't! What that bitch made him do in the past was horrible, but in the end he fought for us. For Cheza!" She shouted against the wind, glaring at his amber eyes that looked at her over his shoulder.  
Her eyes hardened. "He's not like the humans who killed Mom and Dad." She growled.

He glared at her, feeling slightly surprised that her stern blue gaze reminded him so much of their mother as well as pissed off that his own sister was defending that pudgy traitor.

"She's right; he didn't betray us. You know that." The white wolf spoke, stirring him from his thoughts.

He looked away.  
"You're right. But when it's all said and done, he was trying to fool us right up to the very end. After all this, he still couldn't tell us the truth." He said.

"But you and I could feel it; isn't that right?" He wondered.

He looked back at him. "Yeah."

The silver wolf scowled and punched his shoulder, earning a look from him.

"What was that for?" He growled.

She huffed and scowled up at him.  
"You really are an idiot to think Hige would do those things, you know that?" She quipped.

He scowled at her, seeing his sister shake her head and sigh; he huffed. "Brat."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The stink of wolf blood was in the air, making her stomach lurch nauseatingly in her gut.

The scent got stronger as they drew closer to the scene of bloodshed.

Her silver eyes widened in horror as she recognized the wolf blood to be his.

"**Toboe**!" The gray wolf exclaimed as they sprinted closer, nearing the pup and shaking him.

Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she sank to her knees at the pup's side; she clenched her teeth and allowed a strangled sob to come out.  
"Toboe! **TOBOE**!" Eri shouted, shutting her eyes tight against the pain and releasing a short mournful howl.

"Eri, stop crying, damn it…!" Tsume snapped gruffly at her, the pain in his eyes making his face look sad.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, continuing to sob; he hugged her tightly, hearing her moan the pup's name weakly as he shut his eyes tight, vainly hoping she'd stop crying.

Hot tears stung at her cheeks as she glared at the distant land and heard her friend's muffled sobs fade into the dry air.  
She wiped the tears away, looking at him as he looked into the distance; he looked at her and nodded slightly for her to follow.

Both chosen wolves sprinted away into the howling wind.

* * *

_review please. thanks~ xDD_

**["Breath of Life" - Florence + the Machine, Breath of Life - Single (2012)]**


	35. Saints Can't Help Me Now: Part One

_**Chapter XXXV: Saints Can't Help Me Now, Part One**_

* * *

The man coughed for air.

She stood infront of the human defensively as he bared his teeth at the fallen noble.

'We know you have the stone that will open Paradise: what're you waiting for?' He growled.

"For two wolves: I've been waiting for you." The noble replied.

"What d'you mean, 'you've been waiting for us'?" She spat coldly.  
"Soon, you will lose everything, as I have lost everything. All that you possess must be discarded before entering: that is the law of the new world…"

"Like hell it is!" She snarled.

'_The seal has been broken. Hurry: Paradise is right under your nose._' The noble growled, flashing a set of sharp teeth, before he turned and disappeared with the wind.  
A maniacal cackle followed his retreat into the dry air.

It died down then, leaving the angered wolves and human behind.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked the man, looking at him with slight concern.

He coughed and looked up at the black wolf with silver eyes, nodding.  
"Yeah. Thanks for that." He said, looking at her offered hand of aid and letting her help him up.

She smiled slightly.  
"Normally I'd have let you die if I still disliked humans. But you've helped us by keeping Cheza alive when we couldn't. Thanks." She said.

The man laughed slightly. "You're welcome, I guess." He said sheepishly.

"Come on, let's head back." Her mate declared, grabbing her hand and taking off at a sprint.  
She nodded and smiled at him, following at his heels as the man followed them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HH::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She blearily looked up from sitting at the pup's side to see the two wolves returned with the human in the lead.

Nikki walked around them to pat her friend on the shoulder, her blue eyes sad again; Eri smiled weakly, watching the black wolf sit down next to her as the human mourned over the death of the old man.

Kiba looked down at Toboe's face, his blue eyes sad. "Toboe," he said quietly.

Her loud howl tore the cloudy sky with a mournful note as she threw her head back into the air.

She threw her voice into the air with her, howling mournfully.

He howled loudly, his howl syncing with her own.

The gray, tan, and black wolves joined in, all six wolves singing a mournful dirge to the shattering world.  
The girl's wordless song chimed in, a soft monotone to the dirge the wolves sang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::VV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We have to keep moving; he's still out there, searching for Paradise. But it's our Paradise he wants to open." He stated grimly.

"It doesn't make sense: if he can open Paradise, why doesn't he open the one for the nobles?" He wondered quietly.

"The Tree of All Seeds is there, on the horizon: it told this one where it is." The girl spoke up softly.

"We have to find it before he does, then." She mused, straightening to her feet and nodding to him.  
"There's no time, we have to go." He added, looking at the others.

"So what's your plan, Porky? After coming all this way, what're you gonna do?" He wondered, speaking up since he'd found the pup dead what felt like days ago. "Where're you gonna run to this time?" He looked over his shoulder at the tan wolf.

"Tsume, please," She began, scowling at him with slightly puffy silver eyes.

He looked down.  
"I'm not running. I just figured you guys never needed me in the first place; I guess you never did." He muttered the last part, slightly clenching his teeth.

"None of us is any more vital than the other, Hige. Nothing is indispensable: not anymore." He reminded pointedly.

"Except for you and Nikki. Our Paradise can't be opened unless the both of you are there. You two are the only ones out of all of us that can go all the way; even _Tsume_ must've realized that by now." He shot back, briefly eyeing the gray wolf.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
"You pudgy moron, don't you **get it**? Paradise is meant for **all of us**! Not just Kiba and me; for all of us who've been busting our asses and shed blood, sweat and tears to get this far. I'll be damned if I leave behind my pack, and that includes **you**, Hige!" She snapped sharply, glaring at her old friend even as the sting of warm tears began in the corners of her eyes.

He looked up at her in slight surprise before looking down again.

She also straightened to her feet.  
"I don't care; I'm still going. Even if I'm turned away at the gates of Paradise, I'll keep going for as long as I can. And so will **you**: we made a pact to stay together." She stated, looking down at the tan wolf.

He pretended to ignore her words.

Her fists shook slightly.  
"Stop making excuses; **I know you wanna go**!" She exclaimed.

His eyes widened slightly, "Blue." He said.

The ground trembled sharply beneath their feet, cracking in some places.  
He pulled her to his chest protectively as the silver wolf held onto the girl, the trembling stopping moments later.

"It's starting to fall apart, even this close to the center." He mused quietly, looking down at her. "You okay?"  
She nodded and smiled slightly, "Yeah, thanks." She gingerly pulled free of his grip, taking his hand habitually and squeezing; he smiled at her.

The man nodded, "he's right. We'd better get moving; you won't have to worry about me. When it starts to look like I'm slowing you down, I'll take care of it myself. Come on; I wanna see how far I can go, too." He said, taking a concealed gun from the old man's coat and checking it before putting it in his coat pocket.

"Go on ahead; I'll catch up. I wanna talk to the runt for a while." The gray wolf said, perking her ears.

"We understand." He mused, letting the girl go first before he followed with the black wolf at his side.

She looked over her shoulder at her brother, "Tsume." She began softly.  
"I'll stay with you," the silver wolf offered as she neared his side.

"You two go on, as well. Don't worry about me, okay?" He quieted both black and silver wolves, looking back at them reassuringly.

She nodded and smirked slightly at her brother. "Don't be too long, then, Tsume-nii." She replied softly, letting the white wolf drag her along.

She smiled softly at him and nodded.  
"Say goodbye to him for me." She added, looking at her pack and taking up the rear, leaving the gray wolf alone.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_

**["Howl" - Florence + the Machine, Lungs (2009)]**


	36. Flames Burn Bright: Part Two

_**Chapter XXXVI: Flames Burn Bright: Part Two**_

* * *

He looked at her concernedly, "you still holding up okay?"

She looked at him and huffed, smirking gently, "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for leaving you paranoid since we left the keep." She apologized.

He shrugged, "it's not the first time you tried to scare the hell out of me." He remarked.  
She laughed quietly and smiled at him. "Still sore about that." She muttered.

The earth trembled again, making him grab for her hand reflexively.

An outcry from the human a few ledges below theirs perked her ears, before he let her go to go see if the man was okay.

"Don't let go!" He barked as she went to his side to look for the man.

"So much for the tough-talking human… I guess I won't make it to Paradise, after all. It's too bad; I wanted to see this through with you to the end, but this is as far as I can go… " The man mused.

"No, you've gotta hang on!" He declared as he started to go down to his aid.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Don't go down there; if there's another earthquake, you won't make it back." She warned sharply, earning a look from him.

"She's right, don't come down here…!" The man declared, "It's okay, I'm not afraid of dying. You wolves will open up the next world for us; I believe that now, more than anything. I guess I didn't need that gun after all…"  
He released the ledge and fell.

She looked away and closed her eyes as the human fell, releasing a slightly shaky sigh.

"You alright?" She asked him, looking at him concernedly.  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." He smiled softly at her.

'**Only then will appear the wretched beast**.' A low growl boomed in the mountain air, making the wolves look up alertly to the source of the growl.

A pair of mismatched eyes glowed in the distance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'The world where you would go hand in hand with the Flower Maiden has neither perfect joy, nor happiness, nor life.'

The girl flinched slightly.

'This is also because it does not contain perfect sadness, nor misery, nor death.'

Her eyes widened slightly.

The large maroon wolf flashed his teeth in a sadistic grin.

"He actually did it… he turned into a wolf…!" Hige said in surprise.  
Her fur bristled along her spine as she glowered up at the large wolf, her silver eyes shifting to a brilliant garnet.

'What lies in waiting is a Paradise for wolves alone. The unclean humans are no more…' He growled.

"**Bastard**…! You killed him; you killed Pops!" Blue growled, gingerly releasing the girl from her grip to straighten to stand next to Hige.

'Come with me, Cheza, it is time. What I have become has a great need of you.' He requested, starting to descend from his ledge towards the five wolves and Flower Maiden.

Eri blocked his path as she stood infront of the girl, her fists shaking at her sides.

"**Don't come any closer**." Kiba growled lowly, stopping the maroon wolf from moving forward.

He slowly looked over at him, at the bristled black she-wolf at his side that glowered coldly into his mismatched eyes.

"Hige, go on ahead; take Nikki and the girls with you, keep them safe." He ordered quietly, moving forward to meet the maroon wolf.

The hulking beast cackled softly before he lunged at him; he flew at him, both wolves glancing off each other before sprinting up the higher ledges.

"Nikki, wait," the tan wolf called as she grunted and flew after them.

"I'll be fine; just protect Cheza." She declared, looking back at him and smiling assuringly before she hopped onto the next ledge.

His fur flew in the air as the larger wolf knocked him into a boulder.

A loud snarl rang out as she hurtled into the monster, her teeth ripping into his fur as she clawed at his sides.

He caught her hip and yanked her off, hearing her yelp slightly as he tossed her aside before sprinting down towards the girl.

'Cheza!' Nikki barked as she shook her fur and followed quickly, Kiba at her heels.

Hige blocked his leap as Blue flew at him from the side, sinking her teeth into his ribs.

The larger wolf looked at her before he did a body slam and landed hard on the ground with Blue to break his fall; she yelped loudly in pain.  
Cheza flinched and covered her head as he punted the tan wolf away from reaching her side.

'No!' Kiba exclaimed.

'_Please, don't_!' Eri cried.

He slammed a paw onto her windpipe to stop her whining, glaring down at her before he sank his teeth into her neck.

'_**BLUE**__!_' Hige exclaimed.

Nikki dove in and growled loudly at the maroon wolf as Hige latched his teeth into his back paw from behind as he was forced back.  
He slowly looked down at the tan wolf; his amber eyes widened.

Blood flew.

'**Hige**!' Kiba barked as the tan wolf cried out in pain.

'_**HIGE**__!_' Nikki shouted.

He grabbed the girl by her waist, staring at the three wolves boldly, challengingly, before he took off up the side of the mountain.

Kiba sprinted for him, skidding to a halt when Nikki rushed to her friend's side, grabbing his shoulders gently.

"Go after him, hurry!" Hige exclaimed, shaking off the black wolf's aid and looking at his friend, "I'll take care of Blue." He added.

"Hige," Eri began worriedly as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Just go, **move**! Please, go." He added quietly, looking at his old friend's tear-filled blue eyes and the grimace that marred her beautiful face.

Nikki lowered her gaze and nodded, patting his cheek gingerly. "You're still an idiot. But I'll see you again, I promise." She smiled weakly as the tears fell.  
"See you, Hige." She reluctantly pulled away from his side to grab the weeping silver wolf by the elbow and lead her away at a sprint.

He looked at him for another moment before following the two females further up the mountain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She nodded to her, "see if she's all right; I'll help him."

She nodded back, "try not to get killed first," she smirked slightly.

'I will be the one who opens Paradise,' Darcia growled, her blood on his chops making her stomach knot with anger.

"We're not going to let you do it." Kiba snapped.

'But why: though opposite in nature, are not the three of us wolves? It makes no difference which one of us opens it. Paradise will be the same...'

"**That's a lie**! The only world you'll open is a world of darkness!" He spat.

He leveled his gaze at him; he glared at him before he lunged.  
Both wolves glanced off each other in mid-air before landing on the ground.

"Go, **now**, Eri," Nikki barked before she sprinted forward and snarled as she head-butted the larger wolf away from her mate, standing in front of him protectively.

'Nikki,' Kiba began as she bared her teeth defensively and snarled again, her silver eyes like sharp knives as she met the noble's mismatched gaze.

'Cheza's all right, Eri's got her.' She assured him, pacing infront of him and watching the larger wolf match her stiff-legged stride, her tail in the air like a flag.

'I had begun to wonder when you would stick your nose in, you brat.' Darcia growled.

She smirked and showed her sharp teeth. 'You screw with my pack, you're as good as dead.' She growled and lunged at him.

He dodged her lunge for his neck, grabbing her shoulder and ripping into it.

She yelped before she aimed a back paw at his chest and kicked him away, blood flying from her torn shoulder as she rolled away before she flew at him and jumped onto his back, clawing into his spine as she rode him.

He thrashed and rolled to get her off, but she didn't let go of the grip her teeth had on his neck.

He snarled and sprinted for a boulder, slamming his back into it and making her cry out as she fell from his back.

'_**NO!**_' Kiba shouted as he turned on her and pinned her to the ground, her head spinning as she blearily looked up at the face of the maroon wolf.

'_**GET AWAY FROM HER!**_' A loud snarl sounded before a gray wolf hurtled into the maroon wolf, knocking him away from the black wolf.

Nikki scrambled to her paws and coughed, shaking her head.  
'Nikki!' Kiba ran to her side, looking at her worriedly.

She smiled slightly at him, 'I'm okay. Thanks.' She said.

Tsume stood against the maroon wolf, knife in hand as he glared at him coldly.  
"You okay back there, Nik?" He wondered, never removing his amber gaze from the hulking monster that almost got his sister.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, I'm OK. Thanks, Tsume." She replied quietly.

"Where's Hige?" Kiba asked then; he seemed to ignore his question.  
Eri looked at him worriedly, lowering her ears.

'Why do you continue this pointless struggle? Paradise cannot be opened by the likes of you!' Darcia snarled at the gray wolf, a shallow cut marring the right side of his face.

"Save your breath, pal; I already know." Tsume spat lowly.  
"Tsume," Nikki began quietly.

The earth shook again, making her look to see Cheza climbing up the side of the mountain to the top.

"Cheza!" Eri barked as Kiba sprinted for her side, Nikki at his heels as she flew after them to stop the girl.

Darcia flew after them, Tsume sprinting after him until he hurtled into his side and knocked him away.

She paused when at the top, turning to look at them, at the two wolves that had protected her and accepted her.

"**CHEZA**!" Nikki shouted as Kiba reached to grab her.

She smiled sadly as she fell back into the darkened mouth of the mountain, falling gracefully down.  
"Shit," She growled.

"_**Tsume**__!_" Eri shouted as Darcia threw him away after bashing him into a rock.

She snarled and ripped into his neck, yelping when he grabbed her side in his teeth and ripped into her belly.

"**ERI!**" Kiba exclaimed, watching the larger wolf leap into the mouth of the mountain after the girl.  
Nikki sprinted to her brother's side as he sat against the rock, holding onto his ruined side.

"Tsume!" She began worriedly as she kneeled next to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he stopped short of her side.

"I'm a little tired, that's all. Go after him! Both of you." He snapped, glaring from one wolf to the other.

Tears started to well in her eyes as she returned the glare.  
"Don't be stupid; I'm not leaving your side!" She snarled, clenching her teeth as she stubbornly willed the tears to not fall.

He met her stubborn blue gaze and glared again.  
"Don't start crying, not now…!" He ordered.

"I can't help it! You're my big brother and I can't just leave you to die, d'ya hear me?" She cried, the hot tears falling down her cheeks as she stared into her brother's stubborn amber gaze.

Tsume stared at her for a long moment before he looked away, "If I don't make it to Paradise, then one of us has to. One of us has to live on." He looked up at her with sad eyes.  
"That's you. You're the only one between the two of us that's strong enough to keep going." He stated firmly.

She sniffed and closed her eyes tightly as she held onto him, the tears falling down her face as she buried her nose into his cheek.  
"I don't want to leave you… You're the only pack I have! Tsume, please," she croaked, feeling him lift a hand to stroke her hair.

He smiled slightly at her pleas, hearing her cry.  
"I'll find you, I swear that I'll find you, when we meet in Paradise." He vowed quietly.

Nikki nodded slightly and pulled away some to kiss his cheek, running her fingers through his gray fur.  
"I love you, brother. And I swear to the Moon that I'll find you too." She said softly, curling her fingers in his fur as he nosed her neck.

Eri limped towards them, making the white wolf look up from sitting at her side as the gray wolf blearily looked at her coming towards him.  
'Tsume,' she whimpered quietly, sinking to lie down at his side.

He looked down at her and his eyes softened slightly.

She gingerly pulled away from him to let them sleep, looking at her mate as he straightened.  
He smiled softly at her, nodding.  
"Let's go." He said, leading the way to the mouth of the mountain.

She looked over her shoulder at her brother before she smiled and followed him, grabbing his hand as they jumped into the darkness together.

* * *

_review please. thanks~_

**["When Angels Fly Away" - Cold, A Different Kind of Pain (2005)]**


	37. Fight of Our Lives: Ending Howl

_**Chapter XXXVII: The Fight of Our Lives: Ending Howl**_

* * *

"Why discard what you are by becoming a wolf?" He asked.

"Any Paradise I intend to open as a noble would fail in comparison. When I saw Jaguara's Paradise through my wolf's eye, I understood: it was only an illusion. Hamona is not there; no the Hamona I once loved no longer exists. I was able to revive the hidden wolf within me by using this stone."

He hacked, spitting out the once-shining Paradise stone onto the ground; it crumbled into pieces, small fumes rising from the useless orb.

'In this world, there are wolves, and there are creatures that were created from them. Not all humans were born from the wolf; there are also those who began their existence as wolves, and in their true form they embraced the guise of humanity. None of them are aware of this; they have forgotten what they once were, and they cannot change back.'

"You're saying you actually remembered?" She bristled.

He smiled a slow, sadistic grin full of sharp teeth; her stomach knotted in her gut as her blood sang with anger and vengeance she wanted to unleash on this pathetic monster before her.  
'A simple notion occurred to me: everything that has happened has prepared the way to guide you two here.' He growled.

"What?" He demanded.

'Why do you think your clans died out, leaving you as the sole survivors? You never had a pack; you have always been the uniquely created pair of wolves.' He drawled.

'That's a load of crap and you know it!' He growled, his lip curling into a snarl.

'I don't believe you,' she spat lowly.

'You were all that was ever needed to open Paradise: those mongrels you dragged with you weren't necessary.' He snapped.

Her fur bristled along her back and she bared her teeth. 'Bastard,' she growled.

"It's true that I was alone; I was always on my own. But the only thing I could open would be a world that was meaningless to me. That kind of Paradise is nothing!" He snapped.

'You've lost everything that was precious to you.' He sneered.

'I haven't lost anything! Not my friends, or Nikki, or my pride as a wolf: nothing!' He snarled as he flew at him.

The girl moved out of the corner of her eye; she looked over at her and widened her eyes slightly to see she was trying to get up.

'Cheza,' she began, looking at the ensuing battle and widening her eyes when Darcia punted Kiba away and sent him flying back.

She snarled as she flew at him, crashing into his chest and sending him back as she retreated to block him from hurting the white wolf any further.

He snarled and bared his blood-stained teeth, glowering at the furious she-wolf before he released a brief bark and rushed her.

Nikki steered him away from Kiba, leaping at him and tearing into his neck, blood flying as she tore viciously into his mane.  
Darcia grabbed her belly, tearing into it and throwing her away by several yards.

She scrambled to her feet and dodged his snap for her neck, jumping onto his back and tearing into his spine.

He snarled and twisted and bucked as she rode him, flipping onto his back to try and dissuade her furious teeth that ripped his flesh off the bone, but she clawed into his sides and held on tight, loud snarls escaping her throat.

'_I'll teach you to __**NEVER FUCK WITH MY PACK**__!_' She roared, blood staining her teeth and jaw as she tore into him with renewed fire.

Darcia snarled as he jumped into the air before landing on his back, slamming the she-wolf into the cold ground to break his fall.  
Nikki cried out in pain, feeling like the wind had been ripped from her lungs as she shut her eyes tight and prayed she could breathe freely again.

He pinned her to the ground, hearing her whine loud when his large paw pressed into her windpipe, blearily opening a silver eye up at the soon-to-be triumphant maroon monster's mismatched gaze.

'**LEAVE HER ALONE**!' A loud bellow rang out as a white wolf sailed at him from the side, crashing into his ribs and throwing him away from the she-wolf.

She rolled onto her paws and coughed, shaking her fur fervently as the air rushed back into her lungs.

Her eyes flew to look for Cheza, a slight gasp escaping her when she saw the girl's limbs had stretched out like a bird's wing span, her head hung low.

The maroon wolf neared her; she sprinted to protect the girl, baring her teeth angrily as her tail lifted into the air like a flag.

He made to lunge before the white wolf blocked him from attacking, protecting both females he'd sworn to protect, baring his teeth furiously; his amber eyes gleamed.

His mismatched eyes gleamed malevolently before he lunged at the white wolf.

He threw him down, making the white wolf yelp slightly in pain before he ripped into his hip.

'**GET AWAY FROM HIM**!'

A black streak crashed into the larger wolf before he looked up blearily to see the she-wolf tearing into his chest with a vicious fire in her eyes, blood flying.  
Darcia punted her away with his left foot, sending her flying.

'**No**!' Kiba latched onto his neck, distracting him as the black wolf steadily got to her feet.

Nikki panted softly, looking up past disheveled black hair at the two warring wolves, bile rising in her throat each time he took a hit before he returned it twice as strong.

"Kiba," she said softly, looking down at her hands to see they were shaking with silent anger and fear and adrenaline.

Her blue eyes shifted to silver as she shut her eyes tight and flew forward.

_'I love you,' he'd smiled lightly._

_'I'm not gonna let them hurt you; not again.' He'd vowed, his blue eyes determined._

A loud howl ripped from her throat as she hurtled into the larger wolf, knocking him away from her mate.

He scrambled away, watching with wide eyes as the black wolf ripped viciously into the larger wolf's neck, her claws raking through his fur and making him bleed, thundering snarls ringing in the air as she fought on, almost making him marvel at how strong she'd become since they'd begun their journey.

_'I'm not leaving you behind, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that?' She'd barked, scowling at him._

_'Kiba, let me go with you, to find Paradise.' She'd pleaded with hopeful blue eyes._

He widened his eyes when she yelped as the noble grabbed her throat in his mouth and threw her away like a ragdoll.  
'**NO**!' He roared as he leaped at the larger wolf, clawing and tearing at him with renewed fire that sang in his blood.

She looked up to see him continue to fight, her head spinning from the rush of adrenaline that vanished as soon as it came, silver eyes never leaving the white blood-stained wolf that was her mate, her companion, her friend.

Her eyes widened when he threw him away and neared the girl; she shakily got to her feet, hobbling to her mate's side as he slowly rose up from landing on his side.

'Kiba,' she whined softly, helping him stand as the larger wolf grabbed the girl and ripped her from the roots gluing her knees to the ground, tossing her aside like a dead animal.

'Please, leave her alone!' She barked, tears beginning to well in her eyes as he limply tried to get to his feet.

Darcia cackled to himself, pausing short of advancing on the girl again as he retched a dark green liquid; both wolves looked at him in surprise as he stared at the vomit.

"What flows through this one's veins is poison." She spoke softly, speaking for the first time since they'd made it to the mountain. "And you are not protected by the flowers, so that poison is within you now." She said in the same soft tone.

He rasped slightly, looking at the trail the vomit left, the trail stopping at a body of water; he followed the trail, continuing to cackle to himself.

'This is it; the entrance to Paradise…!' He gave a raspy cackle.

His foot stepped onto the frozen water; a bright light illuminated him, his hollow cries of pain ringing in the deadened air as he was destroyed before their eyes.

She watched as he faded into the air, one of his eyes dropping into the water's surface and freezing instantly.  
'He was rejected by Paradise,' she thought aloud, her body aching like a heavy weight had been thrown onto her and she sank down near her mate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A warm nose nudged her cheek; she opened an eye stiffly to look up at a blurred white wolf hovering over her, his amber eyes worried and tired all at one time.

'K-Kiba,' she whimpered, the tears falling down her face at seeing he was still alive.

He smiled in relief, sinking to lie with her.  
'Don't talk much, you're still injured,' he advised, looking at her as she shakily shifted into a sitting position, her silver eyes weary.

She nodded and lowered her gaze, looking down. 'Cheza, where is she?' She asked, looking at him.

He looked around at the mention of the girl's name, widening his eyes to see she had faded into a scattered group of black seeds.  
'She's gone,' he said softly.

The tears reformed and she shakily got to her feet, limping to the remains and finding a dying white flower beneath the ripped white cloak; she lifted it, looking at him as he hobbled to her side, his amber eyes sad.

She closed her eyes tight as the tears fell.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_It was over_.

It was all over.

She looked at him as he carried the flower in his mouth, her vision beginning to blur again as she stopped walking to sink onto the ground.

He doubled back and lowered the flower to the ground near her, a worried whimper making its way up his throat as he sank down to lie at her side.

She shuddered and curled up into him, 'I'm so tired,' she said softly.  
He nuzzled her neck, feeling just as tired, 'I'm tired too.' He replied.

She looked up at him with kind silver eyes that he loved.  
'Promise me you'll find me, next time.' She asked.

He nodded and smiled at her silver gaze.  
'I will. I love you, Nikki; I've always loved you.' He admitted quietly, his eyelids becoming heavier with each passing second.

She smiled back.  
'I love you, too, Kiba; I always have.' She whispered, closing her eyes at last.

He nuzzled her neck, closing his own heavy-lidded eyes and letting sleep overcome him.

The snow fell softly as the two wolves, though opposite in appearance, allowed sleep to take them so long as they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

_review please.  
srsly, i busted my ass on this one so positive or negative feedback is liked here._  
_thanks a million! and thanks to those of you who've taken the time to read this lovely fic i've written. :'D_  
_ - xPorcelain Vampirex_  
**["Hero" - Skillet, Awake (2009)]**


End file.
